Bond
by an ocean's soul
Summary: SasuXSaku. Full summary inside. Basically though it starts off after Sasuke kills Orochimaru and gathers his little group. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I am going through and editing this! Changing my mistakes and maybe adding some things here and there to make it a bit better!

Nya, I got the title 'Bonds' when I was reading the manga where Sai goes into Sasuke's room and talks about his bond with Naruto. The title to my story comes from the bond between Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. Not just Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto is just as important to Sasuke. Most people don't have it like that and say that Sakura was the only one who would except him back. Makes me sad. They make it sound like friendship means nothing. Even though in the show Sasuke does say Naruto is his closest friend. But this will have romance between Sasuke and Sakura...and most likely lemon cause I am a pervert. I just didn't want the bond between Naruto and Sasuke go unnoticed.

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Naruto are still trying to get Sasuke back. Sasuke is still trying to kill his brother and get revenge. With his new comrades Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. While Naruto and Sakura are on their search they meet up with an enemy and get split up. Later Sasuke finds Sakura on the ground drenched in blood. What will happen when Sakura wakes up to see Sasuke standing over her?

* * *

**BOND**

**o1:** mission

Sakura rolled around in her bed. She had been up all last night sparring with Naruto and Sai and now she was thinking about _him_ again. The man who had left the village. Left her. Sakura lay on her back and stared at the ceiling to her room. She glanced over at her digital clock. It was 10: 45 am.

Sakura rolled to her side.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped top with her pink bra straps showing. She had no pants on considering she was too hot last night and was a bit sweaty, even now from being under the covers. Her pink underwear showing as she yawned out loud and tucked her head in her arms now lying on her stomach still trying to get comfortable. Her bed was messy with books on how to fix the curse mark and to rid evil spirits, like demons, from someone's body. Her red blanket spread around her as she buried her face in her pillow.

'. . . _Sasuke-kun. . .'_ suddenly tears fell from her cheeks. She hates being alone with nothing to do, because whenever she is alone like that her thoughts always went to Sasuke. Over the past three years, she has been keeping herself busy with anything she can think of to keep her mind off of Sasuke. She even started working shifts at the hospital.

'_Sasuke-kun. . . why did you have to leave? Do you really hate me that much? I confessed my love to you, poured my heart out to you and you leave. . . and why'd you say 'thank you' anyway? I don't get it!'_ Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as she heard someone knocking on her door and she knew it was Naruto.

Sakura sat up sobbing wiping the tears from her eyes as she sniffed. '_I can't let Naruto see me like this! He has his own suffering and pain to deal __with' _she thought as she took a deep breath and walked over to her dresser and put on a pair of regular blue jeans. Not wanting to have to greet him in her underwear. It's true that their friendship had strengthened and she was more comfortable around him but not **that** comfortable.

After she put her pants on she got a hair clip and held her hair up with it as she walked over to the door of her apartment. She was living on her own now when her father and mother had 'problems' she decided to live on her own. So now she owns her own small apartment at the age of 15. Though she still visited her parents and had dinner with them every now and then. They had also kept her room telling her she could come back to live with them any time she wanted to.

After making it through her messy floor which had her clothes spread around everywhere she opened the door to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"Took ya long enough what the hell were you doing in there?!" complained Naruto crossing his arms.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that Naruto. I had to put some pants on. You don't want to see me in my panties do you?" Sakura gave a wicked smile ready to pound him if he said 'yes'.

Naruto blushed from picturing it and quickly shook his head knowing full well what would happen to him if he said '_yes'._

"No-no! Of course not! I'm not like Ero Sannin!" Naruto shouted defensively.

Sakura laughed. "Okay I'll let you off this time but no more complaining! So what is it you'd like; does Tsunade-sensei have a new mission for us?"

Naruto nodded. "Uh-huh. She told me to come get you."

Sakura nodded and grabbed a white dress shirt and put it loosely around her not bothering to button it up. The shirt went past her wrists and only the tips of her fingers showed. She smiled at Naruto and walked out of her apartment with him.

* * *

They entered Tsunade's office and Sakura bowed to her. Naruto didn't even bother and Sakura couldn't help but wonder who he was still alive. He got away with a lot of stuff when it came to Tsunade, even more than her. But then they had a special relationship. Since Naruto reminded Tsunade so much of her younger brother and was the one to bring her back to her old self when he went with Jiraiya to get her. Sakura stood up and looked around before looking at Tsunade.

"Where's Sai and Kakashi-sensei? Aren't they coming too?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade shook her head in response. "No I'm afraid not. They are already on a mission of their own. No; I'm afraid it's just you two this time."

"Alright so what's our mission?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade smiled at his impatience. "There have been some attacks in a certain town. I need you to go there and stop whoever is killing the people there."

"Do you have any information on whoever's killing them?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Unfortunately, no, we don't. Whoever is doing this is very good at hiding their tracks."

Sakura nodded. "I. . .see." Sakura said nervously.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll protect you. Just like I always do," Naruto said as he smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back at him. After Sasuke had left and she went with Naruto to the Sound territory and they had been attacked she had clung to Naruto knowing full well he'd protect her. But she didn't want to have to hide behind him anymore. That's why she trained with Tsunade so that she could be strong on her own and be of some more help at getting Sasuke back.

She no longer had inner Sakura. She had no use for it. Inner Sakura basically said what she was too afraid to say. But not anymore. Sakura was comfortable with who she was now and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She didn't need inner Sakura anymore.

"Thanks Naruto.But I don't want you to think you always have to look out for me. I mean I'm glad that you do but. . .I don't want to see you get hurt because of my weakness," Sakura said as she looked down.

After he had protected her at Sound he was badly injured because of her. Because she was so weak that he had to protect her.

"Sakura-chan, I protect you because you're my comrade. Not because you're weak," said Naruto looking down. He hated it when Sakura felt guilty and was sad. It seems she's always sad ever since Sasuke left. She always tries to cover it up in a smile but behind that smile was a crying girl mourning over the loss of her love.

Whenever Naruto sees this is when he too feels pain. Not only from the fact that Sasuke had left them and now thought nothing of him. But also because it makes him realize that Sakura loves Sasuke. Not him. But even so...Sakura wasn't the only one deeply hurt by Sasuke leaving. Naruto's heart was already scared from hischildhood, and with Sasuke's disappearance, his heart could shatter any time.

Naruto and Sakura have become closer friends. But that's all they were and will ever be. Just friends. Sakura did care for Naruto just as much as Sasuke but her love for him was completely platonic. Not romantic like Sasuke.

Tsunade soon dismissed them and told them to get ready for their mission by gathering the supplies that they would need for the mission.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and left to gather supplies.

* * *

After gathering the supplies she would need Sakura decided to go home and change into a different outfit. The outfit she had on now was usually something she wore only around the village and at home.

When Sakura got home she first took a nice hot shower to wake her up completely. The warm water felt so soothing on her sore skin. She was a bit behind on rent this month and had to pick up a double shift at work to be able to make this months rent. Not to mention she still had to train with Naruto and Sai so she wouldn't get left behind while they got stronger.

After Sakura got out she dried her long hair. She had grown her hair out again and was now down to the middle of her back. She wrapped a towel around herself and went into her bedroom to get dressed.

Sakura wore a black button up shirt that had short sleeves and stopped below her chest showing off her flat belly. Her breasts have grown. But they weren't as big as Tsunade's. She had normal sized breasts. She was now a B cup.

She also wore tight black pants like what she had on when she was young, that had a black flop over them in the front and a longer one in the back, she had black combat boots with a dagger stuffed in 'em as a concealed weapon.

After she was done getting dressed she left to meet up with Naruto who was standing on the bridge waiting for her. They were on the bridge they had always met Kakashi on. Naruto wore a black T-shirt and loose black pants being too lazy to put anything else on. After they had met up they went to the gate and left the village to go for the town under attack.

* * *

It didn't take them too long to get there since they ran the way there. Naruto wanted to get this mission over with as soon as possible so they could continue in there search for Sasuke. And even though Sakura wouldn't say it, she wanted to get this mission over with too.

Naruto and Sakura have been searching so hard. They had heard that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and that he got himself some followers. He was planning on killing Itachi soon they knew. And they planned to find him before that happened.

When Naruto and Sakura entered the town they saw a crowd forming. They pushed there way threw to see a beautiful woman covered in blood.

This woman was dead.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to a man and asked him if it was the killer who did this.

The man only nodded at them. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and they knew that if he spoke he would most likely break down. Sakura thanked him and turned to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto lets go see if we can gather up any clues," said Sakura with a determined look on her face. She hated seeing suffering like this and had no idea what it would feel like to lose someone close to you. Or rather, to have someone you love die. She did know what it felt like to lose someone though. All too well. She had lost Sasuke. She's never felt anything like that before. The pain she had felt that night was unbearable. It was like a clenching feeling at her heart and it hurt more than rubbing salt on an open wound. She never wanted to feel that way again.

Naruto nodded and they set out to find clues. All they were able to find out was that the killer went after beautiful young women and told Sakura to watch her back. Sakura thanked them for their concern but assured them that she would be just fine.

Naruto and Sakura then decided if they were to catch the killer Sakura would have to lure him out as bait. Naruto assured her that he would remain close to protect her and she smiled. They would make sure to catch the killer tonight.

* * *

Ah. . .my second Naruto fanfiction. I've actually been thinking about doing this for awhile but wasn't completely sure. My mind is always overflowing with ideas for fanfictions too. Oh, and as for inner Sakura, as it says in later in the anime (Not sure if it says in the manga but inner Sakura is no longer in the manga either, or is rarely shown I think I saw her once in the beginning but that's it) she no longer has inner Sakura in there which I like because it's nice that she's comfortable with who she is now.

!!...REVIEW...!!


	2. Puppet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thanks for all the support for this story! I'm not worthy!

**BOND**

**o2:** puppet

As Naruto and Sakura waited for night to come they spent their time going around the town to ask around about the killer. But the only thing they knew was that he goes after young pretty girls. No one knew if he went in any specific pattern. Or even what kind of weapon he uses. Or how he gets away unnoticed.

Finally night came and Sakura sat outside. She figured that if what that man said was true then the killer will come after her. All she had to do was wait.

Meanwhile she told Naruto that she was fine for now and that he should patrol in case another girl got attacked he would be able to save her. Naruto nodded in understanding and told her that if she were attacked to scream his name real loud. Sakura laughed and promised him that she would.

Sakura was beginning to doze off when she heard someone give out a soft scream. She sat up and immediately ran to the place where she had heard the scream.

When she got there all she saw was a young girl with long blond hair and pink eyes her hair style was like Sakura's the way the bangs were, the girl had a basket of flowers in her hand. Sakura walked up to the girl. "Um excuse me, but did you just scream?"

The girl ran up to Sakura. "Oh, thank god someone came! I think someone might be following me!" said the girl in a scared worried tone.

"Just calm down miss. Who's following you?"asked Sakura.

The girl pointed to the bush. "I think someone's over there!"

_'Eh? Think?'_ Sakura looked at the girl. "You stay here and I'll go look okay." The girl nodded, while Sakura walked over to the bush and checked it. There was no one there. Sakura sweat dropped. This girl just totally wasted her time.

"Well? Is there anyone in there?" asked the girl as Sakura walked back to her.

"No," sighed Sakura looking disappointed.

The girl sighed from relief. "Good. . . ever since those attacks I just don't feel safe walking outside anymore."

Sakura thought the girl was truly adorable.

"My names Yoko Mishami. I'm fourteen years old." The young girl smiled.

"Fourteen? You shouldn't even be out, it's after midnight!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to get some 'get well' flowers for my brother."

"Your. . . brother? Is he sick?" asked Sakura.

Yoko nodded. "Uh-huh." Yoko looked down then back up. "So what's your name stranger?"

"My name's Sakura Haruno."

Yoko smiled and was about to walk away when she turned. "Could you maybe walk me home?"

Sakura wanted to get back to being 'bait', but this girl was so young and weak she just couldn't leave her alone.

In the end Sakura ended up walking the girl home. Yoko turned to her. "Thank you so much. As a reward I would like to cook you something, anything you want."

Sakura waved her hands. "Oh no, that's all right."

"Please! I'll feel bad if you don't get anything in return!" Yoko begged.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want her to feel bad. "Alright. But only for a little while, I have things to do tonight." Yoko nodded and let Sakura in.

"I'm going to put these flowers in my brother's room. You should come with me, and say hello," Yoko smiled as she grabbed Sakura by the hand.

When they entered the room a handsome young man with short blond hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Ah, Yoko where have you been?" asked the young blond man.

"I went to get you some flowers big brother." Yoko set the flowers on the stand next to the bed.

"Yoko. . . I told you not to leave the house at night," the young man's voice held a worried tone.

Yoko smiled at him. "Oh it's okay. Sakura was with me." Yoko turned to face Sakura. "This is my big brother Masaki Mishami. He's a martial artist who also knows swordsmanship." Yoko smiled proudly.

Masaki looked down. "Yeah, but now I'm bedridden. If that killer came in here I may not be able to protect you," a sad expression overtook his face.

Yoko leaned down next to the right side Masaki's bed and held his hand. "Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on getting well. Okay." Masaki nodded then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yoko cooked Sakura some fish that had butter and seasoning on it.

"So, you and you're brother are fairly close, huh?" asked Sakura as she ate her fish.

Yoko nodded. "Yes. He's the only family I have. I never knew my father or my mother. They both died in the war when I was still just a baby. My brother raised me on his own. But now. . .he's sick. . .the doctors don't know how to help him so they just sent him home. And now I'm scared, so scared. . ." Tears slid down Yoko's cheeks.

Sakura felt bad for her. Sakura was a bit startled when Yoko shrieked.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I heard something outside!" Yoko's face held a look of fear and terror.

"You're just imagining things. Just like the bush," said Sakura but then they begun to hear footsteps on the roof.

"D-did I imagine _that_?!" squealed Yoko.

"Just calm down Yoko!"

The footsteps went to the side of the house that Masaki's room was on.

"Brother!!" Yoko ran into her brother's room.

Sakura ran outside. She jumped on the roof and saw a man. It was the killer.

The killer looked at her. The lust for blood gleamed in his eyes. The lust for a woman's blood. He raised up his hand to reveal Wolverine wannabe claws. The killer charged for Sakura, he slashed her with his claws, and threw her off the roof. But he wasn't done with her yet. He was known for torturing his victims, and he wanted to hear her scream.

Sakura lay on the ground holding her stomach where she got slashed. She looked up and pushed her body off the ground as the killer jumped down and kicked her in the face forcing her to fall backwards hitting her head on a rock. She forced herself to get up. Blood smeared on the rock from her head.

The man was ran up to her getting ready to slash her but she dodged it with her right hand and made a cat paw like position with her left and hit him in the chest causing him to fly back and smash into the side of the house.

Sakura heard more footsteps and was getting ready to attack. But when she turned she saw Yoko standing there with her brother.

"What are you two doing out here?!" shouted Sakura

"I was worried about you! But I couldn't leave my brother in his room alone in this state, so I brought him out with me," explained Yoko.

The killer was now up. '_I'll have to finish this up quick.'_ thought Sakura as she took out a dagger she kept in her right combat boot. Easy access.

The killer ran toward them like a boar and Sakura stood in front of Yoko and Masaki and prepared to kill him.

The killer collided with Sakura and she stuck the dagger into his stomach but was knocked down. Yoko watched helplessly holding her brother close to her.

The killer punched Sakura in the face while on top of her. She began to panic. She kneed him in the gut right were his wound was and rolled him over as she raised her knife and slit his throat.

Yoko sat there staring at Sakura and the now dead killer. Sakura got up and walked over to Yoko, and Masaki. Yoko was sitting in the grass speechless, and her brother was lying down in the grass, his head resting on Yoko's lap, his eyes halfway open. Sakura knelt down and placed her hand on his chest.

She looked at Yoko. "He will die soon if not treated, don't worry I'm a professional medic ninja, so I'll help you."

Yoko was frozen out of fear. A bright light came from Sakura's hand and surrounded Masaki's body. Masaki felt soothing warmth surround his body and heart.

When it was over Masaki sat up, he put his hand on his forehead.

"Brother?" Yoko looked at him with worry.

Sakura stood up. Seeing their love for each other made her miss Sasuke. Even now, three years after his disappearance she still misses him, and sometimes she even dreams of him.

"That was pretty impressive," said a man with short silver hair and golden eyes with a white trench coat on as he swooped down and grabbed Yoko.

Yoko screamed bloody murder as Masaki stood up and shouted out her name. Sakura was too shocked to react. She thought there was only one killer.

"You did well. . .against that puppet," grinned the silver haired man.

"Puppet? You mean you-you were manipulating that man?!" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you did well, my precious puppet," the man smirked. Sakura glared at him.

"Why did you kill all these people?! What was your purpose?!" Sakura shouted.

"Ha ha ha! Why huh? Well, I was in need of a new puppet. Back when I saw you at Orochimaru's lair I decided that you will be my new puppet. And sure enough you did exactly what I wanted you to. You came here and fought with my boring puppet."

"You… you mean me coming here was apart of you're plan?" Sakura began shaking. Masaki didn't know what to make of all this. He was at a complete loss.

The man with silver hair just smirked.

"No, I was given this journey by Tsunade-sensei," claimed Sakura.

"Don't you get it? The reason you're here, the only reason you're here is because I wanted you to come here. I called the leaf village and asked for you."

Sakura's eye's burned with rage. "I'm nobody's puppet!"

The man smirked. "Well in any case I have a girl here who's just itching to get carved up so I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short. I'll see you soon. My beloved puppet." the man then left with Yoko in his arms chuckling evilly.

"YOKOOOOO!!" screamed Masaki.

Gone. Yoko was gone. Masaki fell to his knees. He was completely useless, and now his sister was gone. Taken by that lunatic.

Rain began to fall from the sky. Masaki sat in the rain punching the ground cursing himself, and his weakness. Sakura stood in the rain trying to absorb all that had happened. Trying to make sense of all of it.

Sakura turned to Masaki. "You stay here. I'm going after them." said Sakura as she dashed after the man and Yoko.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto went to the place where he had left Sakura to see that she was no longer there.

_'Damn it! Where the hell did she go?!'_

Naruto growled as he ran through the town looking for her.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of an abandoned church. He was in there. Yoko was in there. She wanted to go get Naruto but Yoko might not have that kind of time to waste. She stood outside wondering if she should indeed go in.

Sakura took a deep breath and entered the church. She walked up the isle to see the man there staring at her.

"Sakura, how is my new favorite puppet?" he smiled.

Sakura looked at him. No blood. _'Good. Yoko must still be alive then.'_ Sakura mentally sighed.

"Good you're here now we can start our game," smiled the man.

"Where's Yoko? What did you do with her you sick bastard?" Sakura held a strong appearance. But on the inside, she was shaking. This man scared her.

"She's going to be part of our game," the man smiled at her wickedly.

"Yoko's a human being not your puppet!! You can't treat her like that!!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh but the game will be so much more fun."

"I'm not playing your damn game!!" Sakura scream as she dashed past him and deeper into a hidden part of the church.

The man stood there. He hadn't expected her to do that. And the fact that she just dove past him pissed him off.

Sakura was running through the church when she came upon a door that was halfway open. She ran inside and gasped at what she saw.

Yoko was wired to the wall. The wires were piercing her skin and blood dripped onto the floor. Her eyes were closed, her breathing normal, but she wasn't sleeping.

At the sound of Sakura's footsteps toward her Yoko's heart began to race.

'_He's back. He's come to kill me!'_

"Yoko!" Sakura ran to her. Yoko was surprised to see Sakura there.

"Sakura, you came? Where's Masaki? Didn't he come too?"

"I told him to stay behind. He would only have gotten in my way," said Sakura.

She began to untangle the wires cutting herself with them. She whimpered every now and then but kept it down. It was only a matter of seconds until Yoko was free.

Yoko got down and landed in Sakura's arms.

"Well isn't this sweet. . ."

Sakura and Yoko looked back to see that man standing there with his arms crossed.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Watari Shimosu. Why is it you care for these people?" asked Watari, sounding annoyed.

"Because I'm not a selfish prick like you!" screamed Sakura as she charged for Watari.

Watari grinned. He dodged her attack like it was nothing and drew his long katana that he carried on his back and slashed her shoulder.

Sakura whimpered and quickly jumped back. She grabbed her shoulder and groaned in pain.

Sakura fell to her knees, as Watari walked up to her. "You're blood. . .so beautiful." He looked at her blood with lustful eyes, the freak.

"More. . .I want to see more of you're beautiful blood!!" Watari raised his blade.

He continued to slash through her flesh as she cried out in pain. She could hear Yoko screaming in the background as her world became dark. Soon she couldn't hear anything. Couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb.

She lost conscious. Memories of Sasuke flooded her mind as well as her promise to Naruto to help him get Sasuke back no matter what. All their journey.

The next morning Sakura lied in the church still unconsciouses, her training with Tsunade, all for Sasuke.

* * *

Yoko was once again taken by Watari. He wasn't done with Sakura yet. He wasn't done with the game. Wasn't done playing with her.

Outside the church Sasuke stood with his three new companions. He stood there feeling a familiar chakra as it began to fade.

_'Sakura, eh?'_

* * *

Myahaha! I'm finally finished! That didn't take as long as I thought it would. This chapter was actually easier to write than I thought it would be. Review?


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**BOND**

**o3:** reunited

Sasuke stood at the entrance to the church. He and his new comrades Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, and Jugo, were looking for a place to rest, since Suigetsu kept complaining. Then he saw the abandoned church and told Sasuke that he was resting there whether he was for it or not.

Sasuke went along with it not in the mood to argue. But now he could feel Sakura's chakra beginning to fade. Sasuke and his comrades walked in the entrance were he saw Sakura lying on the ground emotionless.

She was on her stomach her hair covering her face, her hands were all scratched up and her clothes bloodstained. Sasuke showed no emotion when he looked upon her body. He actually thought of killing her right then. But he figured if he did it would raise suspicion among his new comrades. Since he never kills anyone else they might question his methods.

The truth is it's because they, Naruto and Sakura, care for him more than anyone else. He causes them to suffer and ending their life would be like ending the suffering he puts on them.

Sasuke stared down at Sakura's body as Karin came up behind him looking at Sakura.

"This girl. . . do you know her?" asked Karin.

Sasuke never took his eyes off Sakura. "That is none of your concern," he answered coldly.

Karin was a bit taken back but didn't allow herself to show it. Jugo walked up beside him and looked at Sasuke.

"We should help her. We can't just leave her like this," said Jugo. He was his good self at the time. Jugo had a split personality. One side of him liked killing, the other side didn't want to hurt people. He joined Sasuke because he promised to be his '_prison_' and that if he tried to kill anyone he'll stop him.

Sasuke looked at Jugo just before he was about to say anything he heard Sakura groan as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, whimpering from the pain every now and then.

Sasuke looked back at her as she looked around at her surrounding. Her vision was blurry as she looked over at Sasuke. But even though her vision was blurry she knew right away that that was him.

"Sas. . . uke. . . kun. . ."

Sasuke flinched at this. It had been so long since he heard her say his name. He would never admit it but his name had a certain ring to it whenever she said it. He felt himself freeze as he once again thought of killing her. Her voice alone held such pain and sadness to it.

He couldn't stand it. He left her there so she wouldn't have to suffer. Didn't take her with him so she wouldn't have to suffer. So she could just forget about him and move on with someone else. Someone more healthy for her. Someone who could take care of her.

Someone like Naruto.

Sakura's vision cleared as well as her mind and her surprised expression went to a hurt and angry one as she charged for Sasuke holding her fist up ready to beat the shit out of him.

Sasuke moved forward now in front of Karin and Jugo and caught Sakura's fist. Sakura immediately reacted by raising her other fist to punch him but Sasuke was faster and caught it before she could make contact with his face.

Sakura could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she stared at Sasuke's face. Overtaken by her swirling emotions for him. She loved him. She loved him so much that it hurt her. Her pain was so deep because her love was so deep.

Sasuke stared at her and knew it was taking all her energy just to keep herself from falling on her ass. It was also taking all she had to keep herself from bursting into tears.

Sakura sniffed as she looked down. ". . . Why?" she asked her voice shaky and broken.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked back up at him with tears rolling down her checks. "Why didn't you take me with you?! I poured my heart out to you! I told you I loved you more than anything! So why wouldn't you take me with you?!" Sakura screamed. The pain in her heart clouded the pain of her wounds to were she couldn't even feel them anymore. She cried uncontrollably.

Sasuke just looked at her.

Sakura looked back at him with hurt filled eyes. ". . . I wouldn't have gotten in your way. . . I would've made sure not to get in your way! Why didn't you take me?! Do you hate me that much?!"

Sasuke looked down as he dashed forward not letting go of her hands and slammed her against the hard wall. Sakura gasped at his sudden movement as she felt the air escape her lungs.

Sasuke said nothing as his comrades just watched him in confusion. They hadn't known Sasuke for very long but they've never seen him act this way. It surprised them.

Sasuke looked at her with his cold black eyes and she gasped. He was so close to her.

She could feel his hot breath on her. She wanted so badly to just break away from his grasp and embrace him. Hold him close to her and never let him go.

"You really don't get it do you. . . ?" sighed Sasuke not taking his eyes off hers.

Sakura just looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

". . . If I hated you as much as you think, I wouldn't have care if I caused you pain. I wouldn't have cared that you cared."

Sakura was at a complete loss. She wasn't able to make sense of what he said.

"Sakura. . . do you honestly think that you would've been happy there with Orochimaru and me?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"That. . . that's not for you to decide! I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

"But you never make good ones," Sasuke pointed out.

"Sh-shut up! Shut up!! I told you I loved you! I would've done anything to be with you! But you still. . ." Sakura wept. She wasn't getting through to him. He was gone. Far beyond her reach.

"Can you still say that? Even if I killed you right now would you still be able to say that?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded knowing what he was asking. Knowing that he was wondering if she still loved him and would always, even if he killed her right at this very second. And she would, nothing could change her mind. . . her heart.

"Of course I would! I can't. . . hate you. . . I just can't. . ." Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke only looked at her.

". . . Naruto does too. . ."

Sasuke flinched. Naruto. He had tried so hard to rid him of his mind but was unsuccessful. Naruto was his best friend, even now. He meant so much to him. Hearing his name just made him remember his weakness. How he and Sakura slowed his growth. How he let himself get attached and care for them.

". . . I don't care. . . about that dumbass," snorted Sasuke. But really he knew the truth. But that was the problem, he cared too much.

"Hey Sasuke," called Karin not wanting to see him so close to Sakura. "Don't you think we've taken a long enough break?"

Sasuke turned to her then looked back at Sakura. He moved closer to her to where his lips were next to her ear. ". . . Thank you. . ."

Sakura gasped as she remembered him saying that to her before when he first left and she knew he was going to knock her out again. She tried to free herself from him but it was too late. He had released her left wrist and quickly struck her on the pressure point of her neck knocking her unconscious.

". . . Sasuke. . ." Sakura collapsed in Sasuke's arms as he caught her.

He could hear Karin gasp and grunt but he ignored it, not really caring.

"That was a bit cold," grinned Suigetsu. "But catching her like that instead of letting her fall. . . don't tell me you're sweet on her."

Sasuke shot Suigetsu a cold glare telling him to shut the fuck up. Suigetsu chuckled but didn't say another word. He was too _amused_ by the situation.

Sasuke picked Sakura bridal style. "You all stay here. I'm going to get rid of her."

Karin narrowed her eyes but before she could protest Sasuke disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto searched the whole town looking for Sakura but found nothing. He walked around a bit on the outskirts of the town cursing himself.

_'Where is she?! Did the killer get her last night?! No! It can't be that! She told me she'd call me if that happened.'_

Naruto looked up to see a small house and a man sitting on the outside with a depressed look on his face and looking out as though waiting for something.

Naruto walked up to him to ask if he's seen a pink haired girl anywhere.

"Hey. Have you seen a pretty girl around here? She's wearing a black outfit, has pink hair and aqua green eyes. Her names Sakura." asked Naruto trying his best to describe her.

The man looked up at him with a dazed look. ". . . Sakura. . . Haruno?" asked the man.

"Ah! Yes, yes! Do you know where she is now?!" asked Naruto.

"She. . . told me to wait. . ."

"Huh?"

"My name is Masaki Mishami." said Masaki.

Naruto looked at him confused. "Uh. . . okay. Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Masaki looked at him about to answer but before he could say anything he felt weak and collapsed on the ground. He hadn't slept for awhile and it was taking a toll on his body.

Naruto ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and took him inside his house.

* * *

Sasuke laid Sakura on a bed. He had checked her into a hotel one town away. He stared down at her wondering if he should indeed leave her there like this. He had payed for the room himself so she wouldn't have to.

He turned around ready to leave when he heard Sakura stir in her sleep.

". . . Sasuke. . . don't leave me. . . not again. . ."

Sasuke turned to her in shock. She was dreaming about him. Her cheeks were still damp from all that crying she did earlier and even now those tears had yet to dry up.

Sasuke stared at her, frozen. His own emotions were in a confused state. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and soon enough she was staring straight at him.

She sat up in the bed and stared at him. "Sasuke. . ."

Sasuke turned back around ready to dash out but Sakura grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. "Sasuke, no!"

Sasuke looked back at her to see her sobbing and crying once again. He causes her so much pain. It would be so much easier to just kill her and end it all.

"Don't leave me. . . not again. . . please. . . take me with you this time. . ." sobbed Sakura.

Sasuke's features calmed. "I can't do that."

Sakura looked up at him. "But why?! Do you still hate me?! And if you do hate me than what are you always thanking me for?! It doesn't make any sense!!" Sakura screamed.

"I thank you for concern. For caring, for looking out for me, and watching over me while we were a team. . ." Sasuke looked at her. "And for continuing."

Sakura gasped. She had always thought about what he said but she never. Sasuke had never had anyone who looked out for him like she did and he did appreciate it.

Sakura felt new tears forming as she let go of Sasuke's wrist and jumped into his arms. "Sasuke!!"

Sasuke was caught off guard and was a bit taken back but he managed to keep his balance and stop himself from falling over. Sasuke was about to shove her off him when he felt her tears and warmth on his bare chest.

He found himself in a frozen state once again. Why was she able to do this to him? He thought he cut all bonds with Naruto and Sakura. Yet just hearing their names stirred emotions in him. Emotions that brought back memories. . . memories he wanted so badly to forget. Just because, it would be so much easier when he left.

Sakura sobbed into his chest, whispering his name every now and then. She pulled away from him and and looked into his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his body melting her heart as she slammed her lips on his catching him off guard.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He never would have expected her to do that. Not after everything he's done. Everything he's done to her, and Naruto. But Sakura couldn't help herself. She was so close to him. Being this close to him after so long. . . she needed him. She needed to feel his warmth. Feel his heartbeat. All of it just made her need more of him. The more she got the more she needed.

She began to press her body against his wanting to be as close to him as she could. Sasuke could feel her warmth and it took everything he had not to kiss her back or grind against her as he felt himself harden.

Sakura plunged her tongue in his mouth when he groaned in frustration and explored his mouth tasting his addicting taste. She instinctively wrapped her leg around his waist and tightened her grip on him. Sasuke's arms were frozen as his whole body was. He needed to get her off him before he lost it. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to resist. With each movement it was getting harder and harder to not just throw her on the bed and give her what she wanted.

Sakura couldn't help but let out soft moans as she felt his hardening member against her as she continued to fiercely kiss him. Sasuke finally snapped out of it when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Um, excuse me? I heard screaming, are you okay in there?" asked one of the maids.

Sakura parted from Sasuke's mouth and went right to the right side of his neck and began sucking on it.

"Fine," said Sasuke finally beginning to regain his composure. Enough to do what he should.

It took everything he had to grab Sakura's arms and pull her away from him. Which was hard considering she was holding onto him with all of her mighty strength. Not to mention how incredibly good her body felt when pressed against him.

Sakura looked at him.

Sasuke looked at her with something she had never seen in his eyes before. Regret.

Sasuke looked down. ". . . I'm sorry." And with that he vanished.

Sakura stood there thinking about everything that had just happened and fell to her knees bursting out in tears.

_'Sasuke!'_

* * *

Sasuke stood near the church not moving. He had to wait until he 'cooled off '. His body felt the cold wind as it yearned to feel Sakura's warmth against it. But Sasuke quickly rid himself of those feelings as he stood. He was now good to go and began walking into the church seeing a fuming Karin and a sleeping Suigetsu while Jugo just sat there looking calm.

Karin ran up to Sasuke. "What took you so long?!"

Sasuke glared at her which shut her up.

"We're leaving. Wake Suigetsu up," ordered Sasuke. Jugo walked over to Suigetsu up and they left.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter complete! I'm reading this story called Married Uchiha's, its really good, one of my FAVORITE fictions on this site. The other being Clashing Spells by the same author. You guys should all check it out. Its by -butIdoLOVEyoU-. Its a really good story.


	4. Trailing After You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**BOND**

**o4:** Trailing After

After Sasuke left, Sakura ran back to the church hoping to find him there. She ran as fast as could and when she got to the church she slammed the doors open and dashed inside.

She searched the whole church tears forming once again. It seems that all she does is cry whenever Sasuke's involved.

Once the whole church was searched she confirmed that she was indeed too late. He was gone. She was too late. Too slow. She walked back to the entrance and looked around at her surroundings once more and fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

_'Sasuke!'_

Sakura hated this. He was right there and she couldn't do anything to stop him from leaving. But what could she do? She wasn't as strong as he was so she couldn't fight him and win. Her feelings obviously weren't getting through to him, what else was there?

"Sakura-chan. . . ?"

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as she looked up to see Naruto staring down sadly at her. He hated seeing her this way. Torn. She was like a broken doll that always tried her best to hide her cracks, but her effort was futile. Naruto could see. She was breaking. Inside and out.

"Na. . . Naruto. . ." Sakura sobbed, out looking at the only person she'd been able to depend on lately. He'd been there for her more than anyone had.

_'That's right, Naruto's suffering too.'_

Sakura whipped her tears and took in a deep breath as she stood up and looked at Naruto. She forced a smile as she walked towards him.

"Naruto. . . how'd you find me?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

Naruto looked at her. "That man. . . Masaki had told me."

Sakura gasped. _'Oh no! How could I have forgotten! Yoko!'_ Watari had taken her with him! She hadn't been able to save her. How was she supposed to tell Masaki that his sister is more than likely lying in a ditch, dead, somewhere?

Sakura looked down. "Naruto. . . I'm sorry. . . I couldn't save. . . her. . ."

Naruto looked at her as tears fell onto the floor. "_Her_You mean Masaki's younger sister?"

Sakura nodded.

"But you tried. That's something," said Naruto as he grabbed her blood stained arm.

Sakura gasped at the sight of herself. She was cut all over. She felt her body shake. It had been that way for awhile now but she was so caught up in her thoughts of Sasuke and Yoko that she couldn't feel anything. Her body was in a temporary numb state.

But now her mind was blank and she could feel the pain of her wounds as she collapsed onto Naruto.

Naruto, of course caught her and knelt down. Her wounds were very deep. He would have to take her back to the leaf village to get her wounds treated.

Picking her up bridal style Naruto dashed for the village.

_'Sakura-chan. . . just what the hell happened to you?!'_ thought Naruto as he ran for the village.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and his comrades were taking yet another rest.

"Damn it, what is your problem Suigetsu?! Why must you stop all the time and drink our water?!" yelled Karin.

"Shut up! It's so damn hot I feel as though I'm about to melt!" complained Suigetsu as he glared at Karin. _'That bitch is really annoying!'_

"Karin, just leave him alone," ordered Sasuke.

Karin turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Fine." She turned away from them and walked over and sat on a rock pouting. She hated it when Sasuke treated her with such coldness, and wondered if he had showed the pink haired girl the same coldness when he 'got rid of her'. The thought of him being even colder to Sakura than her brought a smile to her face.

Sasuke looked up thinking about Sakura and Naruto and the time he spent with them. No matter how hard he tried he could never fully rid them from his mind. He hated that he could never fully rid himself of them. That made them his weakness. And he didn't need that.

Was that why Itachi killed the clan and his best friend? He saw them as his weakness? So he got rid of them? If Sasuke did the same it would make him just like Itachi. No, even if he did he wouldn't be exactly like him. Sasuke would feel guilt and remorse. Itachi felt very little, in his eyes.

He would, could never kill Naruto or Sakura. It would be too painful, and in the long run, he knew he'd regret it one day. They were too big of a part in his heart, they had clawed their way inside and now, it was impossible to dispose of them.

After Suigetsu drank about fifteen bottles of water they continued they're journey for Itachi.

* * *

Sakura could still feel pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a hospital bed. She over to see Naruto sitting next to her looking down at the floor.

"Naru. . . to. . ." Sakura choked out. Her body was in so much pain.

Naruto's head jerked up and he looked at Sakura with guilt in his eyes.

"Sakura?! Are you feeling okay?!" Naruto's voice was clouded with worry.

Sakura nodded. "What happened to Masaki? Does he. . . know?" It took everything Sakura had to get those words out without screaming in pain. She had failed him in so many ways. She felt like a complete and utter failure.

"After I brought you back I went back to the town and told him that, even though you tried your hardest, you were not able to save her," answered Naruto.

"I should've tried harder!" She cursed herself.

"You tried your best. You almost died. I should've been there to protect you. . . It's my fault," Naruto said in a voice of regret.

"Damn it, stop that! Stop blaming yourself for everything! It's not your fault!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly thoughts of Sasuke clouded her mind. "I. . . saw him. . ." she whispered. She knew Naruto would want to know. He cared about Sasuke just as much as she did. Sasuke was his _family_.

Naruto looked at her. He knew who she was talking about without her having to say it. Naruto was about to say something when the door flung open and Kakashi and Sai walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sai?"

"Hey, so what mess did you two get into while I was gone this time? Honestly. . ." Kakashi sighed and shook his head, then looked at Sakura. "How'd this happen?"

"Kakashi-sensei. . . do you know of a man named Watari?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I've never heard of him. Why?"

Sakura sighed. "No reason. Kakashi-sensei, I saw Sasuke-kun. I was with him after I got my ass kicked."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"If that is the case then why are you still alive? He had no problems with killing you before," pointed out Sai. When they were at Orochimaru's layer they found Sasuke and confronted him. But he treated them with indifference and attacked them. At the end he would've killed them if Orochimaru hadn't stopped him.

"I. . . don't know," Sakura whispered in a low but audible voice. Why hadn't he killed her? Was it because she was already in such a wounded state he figured she'd die of her injuries on her own?

Naruto looked down in thought then back at Kakashi and Sai. "If Sasuke was really at the church then he must be heading straight forward. If so then we should trail after them immediately. Right after Sakura-chan heals. He won't go any other way cause it's all nothing but desert land in those directions. There's nothing for him there. And if he went back in the direction of the town I would've seen him."

"And even if we don't find him we can ask questions and get information on him on the way," pointed out Sai.

Sakura sat up. "You guys go get ready. I'll finish healing myself and we'll set out."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll pack the things you'll need as well. It'll save you some time."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

With that everyone left to gather the supply's they would need as Sakura began healing herself.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

Kakashi gathered his supplies fast and went to Tsunade's office once he was done.

"I see. So you're going to trail after Sasuke again, eh?" Tsunade sighed. "Alright. Just make sure not to get yourself killed. Or put in the hospital. . . for once."

Kakashi chuckled. "Indeed. I'll try my best." With that Kakashi went 'poof' and left Tsunade's office.

Kakashi met with the others at the bridge.

"So Sakura were you able to heal yourself well?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura nodded. "Yep, I'm all better now!" Her wounds were still faintly there, but the pain had almost completely vanished. It would most likely be healed completely by tomorrow.

Kakashi handed her a small bag with the things she would need and they left the village to trail after Sasuke once again with one goal in mind: to get him back!

* * *

Yet another chapter complete. I'm rereading the manga were Sai comes in so I can get his personality memorized. I do like Sai. He is an asshole sometimes but I still like him. He just has emotional problems but I'm sure he'll get better and be good friends with Naruto and Sakura. I like the part were Sai tries to help Sakura feed Naruto. Funny. Please Review.


	5. Not Alone

**BOND**

**o5:** not alone

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai went to the town were Sakura first met Yoko and Masaki. It was around midnight. They were to stay at an inn for the night and continue trailing Sasuke in the morning. Sakura stared in the direction where Masaki's house was.

_'I wonder if he hates me now.'_

Naruto snapped Sakura out of her thoughts and walked to her side while Sai and Kakashi got a room at the inn. Sakura looked at Naruto and he knew right away what she was thinking.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Sakura looked at him knowing he was asking if she wanted him to go with her to Masaki's house to make sure he was alright. Sakura looked down and nodded. She really appreciated having Naruto to lean on while Sasuke was gone. He had been a very supportive friend of hers and understood her better than anyone else. She only hoped that one day he would forgive her for never returning his feelings, and would find a girl who could give him what she couldn't.

And it wasn't just Naruto who had been there for her, but Kakashi, Tsunade, and even Sai were all there for her to lean on whenever things got too tough, or whenever she needed to complain, or need a shoulder to cry on. She really loved her friends and wished nothing more then for them to get the happiness they deserved. And she was willing to do anything she could to help them obtain that happiness.

Naruto went to Kakashi and Sai to tell them that they were going somewhere for a while and said they'd be back later. As Naruto was about to leave Sai grabbed his sleeve.

"Naruto, may I go with you?" Sai asked with a slight blush from embarrassment. He wanted to get in touch with his old self again. To be able to be close to people again. And he wanted to create a bond with Naruto, and Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sai and raised an eyebrow. "Sure you can come if you want. I think Sakura would like that," Naruto smiled.

With the way they acted now it was hard to believe that when they first met they hated each other. But Sai and Naruto were able to create a bond of their own, ever since Sai stated he wanted to see if his bond with Sasuke would turn out, and if it was really as strong as Naruto and Sakura stated.

Sai gave Naruto on of his rare real smiles. Not a fake one like he usually does. It seemed that the more he hung out with them the more he smiled for real.

Sai and Naruto walked with Sakura to Masaki's house telling Kakashi that they'd be back later. Sai and Naruto were both at her side wanting to support her.

"Sai. . . thank you for coming with us. It means a lot," Sakura smiled.

Sai smiled back. "Better than being stuck at the inn with Kakashi all day."

Sakura's smile widened. When it came to platonic love Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were definatly number one. But when it came to romantic love it was Sasuke.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Masaki's house. They knocked on the door for what seemed like forever but no one answered. Naruto, not having much patience let out a small growl as he kicked down the door.

"MASAKI!!"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

". . ." Sai merely observed not knowing what to say or the right facial expression to use.

Naruto entered the house to look for Masaki. Beer bottles and wine sprouted out everywhere. Sakura let out a sigh then followed him in, Sai followed.

They searched the house calling out his name but they received no answer nor did they find him in his room or anywhere else in the house.

"Maybe he's out?" Sai suggested.

Sakura looked down. "Or maybe he went to look for his sister. I would. If I were him. . ." she whispered as she looked down thinking about how she's searching for Sasuke.

Naruto turned to her. "Maybe he's at the church?"

"I doubt it. He already knows Watari left the church." Sakura felt so guilty. If only she had gotten Naruto, he could have saved her. Naruto always made everything better. She hated to admit it but she's become dependent on him. She was so used to him always getting her out of trouble.

He was her safe harbor.

"It's worth a look at least though, right?" Sai asked, not knowing what else to say.

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "It's too late, besides Kakashi would worry about us if we were gone too long. Plus, I know he's not there and I'd be wasting your time by going." Sakura looked up. "He must hate me. . . for not keeping my word to save his sister. . ."

Naruto walked up to her. "Then we'll look for her too! We'll save her from what's his name! That way you can keep your word and save her!"

Sakura looked at him her eyes widened. Even now, Naruto was there helping her.

"Yeah, and I'll be there to help you this time! So you don't have anything to worry about."

"I'll help in any way I can too," Sai added in.

Sakura smiled at them both. "Thanks you guys. . ."

She grabbed their hands and began walking back. Sai was a bit uncomfortable with it, at first, but didn't complain or try to pull away.

With the help of Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi she knew she would be able to find Yoko. . . and Sasuke.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up to see Sai drawing once again. She walked over to him, remembering the last time she saw him drawing. At that time they didn't get along very well, and she was surprised when Sai started showing his true colors and said he wanted to be friends.

Sakura walked up to Sai with a smile. "Hey Sai, what cha drawing this time?" Sakura smiled as she walked up to him trying to see what he was drawing.

But before she could see it he quickly hid it. "Nothing! You saw nothing!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Uh. . . okay. So are you ready to go? Naruto and Kakashi are paying the bill. We should go meet them. I'll help you gather your stuff, so we can get ready and go faster." She began helping Sai collect his things.

They met with Naruto and Kakashi outside the inn and Sakura greeted them both with a smile.

"Alright, are you guys all ready to go?" asked Kakashi while reading his book.

"Hell yeah! Lets go and get Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, both eager to see Sasuke and get him back. Sai merely nodded quietly.

Kakashi chuckled as they headed towards the old church were Sakura had seen Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had just awoken from his sleep and watched the sunrise. He remembered about how he would wake up to the sunrise with Naruto and Sakura close to him. He missed that. But he had to do this. He just _had_ to kill Itachi for all that he has done. He wouldn't be able to move on without that one goal accomplished.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He had changed from the old Sasuke, that much was obvious. But there are some things that can never change. His feelings for Naruto and Sakura had yet to change. Despite him denying it, he still cared for them deeply.

He turned around when he heard someone walking up to him. He knew it was Karin without having to look at her.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke in his usual cold voice.

"That girl, the one in the church, so what did you do with her? Did you kill her?" Karin hoped he would say 'yes'.

"I thought I already told you that that was none of your business. Quite sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. It's a bad habit," growled Sasuke, making Karin back down.

But she couldn't help it. She just _had_ to know. She didn't like that girl. When Sasuke pinned her against the wall and she screamed at him, he hadn't growled or showed any sign of killing her. In fact, she felt a certain spark between the two. She could tell they were close and she hated it.

Karin walked away from Sasuke with a pout. "Fine. Lets just hurry up and go! I'm getting bored with just sitting here," Karin darkly complained.

Sasuke looked at her with cold eyes. He was getting tired of her attitude, but her skills were needed to find Itachi. So he decided to ignore it for now. But damn was she pushing it!

Karin let out a small growl of her own.

_'If I ever see that girl I'll kill her myself.' _

Somehow she _knew_ Sasuke hadn't killed her. So she decided _she_ would kill her. She didn't like how Sasuke let her go. She just felt that there was something between them.

After Suigetsu and Jugo got up, they all left, not aware that Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were hot on their trail.


	6. The Better Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm sorry that there hasn't been much Sasuke and Sakura love in this yet. But the point of the story is Sakura and Naruto finding Sasuke. Yes Naruto too. He's so determined and desperate in the manga he deserves to mentioned.

**BOND**

**o6:** the better woman

Sakura led the others to the old abandoned church where she encountered Sasuke; Kakashi's request. They got there and looked around. Naruto looked to see if Masaki was there, but before he finished Sakura said that he wasn't.

Before they left the town Sakura and Sai checked his house again, but he still wasn't there. Sakura had no doubt that he had chased after his sister after she left. After all, if it were her, she would chase after her too. Yoko was so weak and defenseless, she needed someone to rescue her, kind of like how Sakura used to be. Before Tsunade trained her.

Kakashi had summoned some of his dogs and they sniffed the area where Sasuke stood, taking in his scent and memorizing it. After they were done with that, they left the old church and ran in the direction of his scent.

"How far do you think the teme is?" asked Naruto, wanting to find him as soon as possible. He had trained for years for this. Pushing himself to the breaking point all just so he could see Sasuke again. To drag him back home, where he belongs.

"He's still pretty far but we should catch up to him around dawn," answered Kakashi. "But only if we run the whole way and don't stop."

"Heh! Fine with me! I'll run to the end of the earth to catch that teme!" laughed Naruto, with confidence in his voice. He wouldn't give up on his friend no matter how long it took to get him back.

Sai couldn't help but chuckle at this. He wanted to see how this would end. If Naruto and Sasuke's bond was really as strong as he claimed it was. Naruto had told him that Sasuke was the first to really except his existence the first real friend. Sasuke represented the bond that Naruto had been waiting so long for, and that he though of Sasuke like a true brother. Sai wanted to observe the bond they shared, and if Sasuke still cares for Naruto and Sakura, which he suspected that he did. After all, a leopard never changes it's spots.

Sakura just listened, thinking about the night when she kissed him. It wasn't too long ago, but to her it felt like forever. She loved being in his arms that night, no matter how short it lasted. She couldn't wait to see him again but at the same time she was afraid. The last time she met him with Sasuke he almost killed them. But he was so different when Naruto wasn't in the church with him.

_'Does Sasuke-kun hate Naruto now?'_ Sakura shook the thought out of her head. _'No. . . no way would he hate him!'_ Sakura held a determined look on her face. Naruto was his closest friend, his brother, and he was her closest friend now too. She refused to believe Sasuke hated Naruto. Sai maybe, but not Naruto. Their bond was so strong; Sasuke and Naruto were so close, they understood each other. Thinking about it that way she couldn't help but feel envious of Naruto. He understood Sasuke in ways she never would, or never could.

But it was fine that way. Just because she didn't understand some things didn't mean she couldn't except them. Accept him. She did, both of them. She accepted and cared for them both.

* * *

The sun was setting and Sasuke's group were settling down to sleep. Sasuke had slept away from the group to keep distance. These people were to help him with his revenge nothing more; he had no interest to forge bonds with these people. The only bond he wanted was the bond of hate between him and his brother. No more.

Sasuke slept against a tree which was very uncomfortable.

Around 4:44 am. Karin's eyes shot open as she sat up. _'That chakra. . .'_ Karin smirked. _'It's that girl. . . I knew she was still alive. . .'_ Karin got up from where she was sleeping and began walking away.

"Karin. . .?"

"?" Karin looked back to see Jugo looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Where are you going?" Juugo asked.

"Oh well, I need to go to the bathroom," Karin blushed. Telling lies is like second nature to her.

"Oh, okay." With that Jugo rested his eyes and let sleep overcome him once again.

With that Karin dashed off in the direction of Sakura's chakra.

_'I don't know what you are to Sasuke. . . but there's no way I'm going to let you have him!'_ Karin grinned. Oh, how she was going to love watching her scream in pain as she pounded her into the ground.

* * *

"Are we almost there Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. He had been asking every five minutes and for the past few hours Kakashi had ignored him.

Sakura giggled at how frustrated and anxious Naruto looked. He was always so impatient when it came to finding Sasuke. But of course, she was anxious too, but also nervous. The only thing that was keeping her up and giving her strength was the fact that she's not alone. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai are there with her.

They're her strength, not a weakness at all.

Just then Kakashi stopped, everyone else stopping with him.

"Are we there?!" shouted Naruto a grin plastered on his face.

"No. Someone's coming," Kakashi said in a low whisper but loud enough to be heard.

Sakura looked ahead along with Naruto and Sai to see a woman with red hair that was combed on one side and messy on the other, wearing a jacket and short shorts.

"Who's the slut?" asked Sai raising an eyebrow.

Sakura and Naruto shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me." They both said in sync. They looked at each other and before Naruto could say anything Sakura shouted, "Jinx!"

"Hmph! What's that mean?! Little bitch you saw me in the church!" shouted Karin standing in front of the group blocking their path and glaring at Sakura.

Sakura raised her eyebrow not remembering her at all. "Sorry, can't remember you," Sakura stated simply. All she had remembered from the church was the fight with Masaki and seeing Sasuke for the first time in a long time. Or so it seemed like a long time. Decades even.

Karin growled. "Look you. . . I don't know what you're relationship with Sasuke is, but this is as far as you go. I won't let you have him, he deserves a woman with class and not a big bill-board brow!"

_'Isn't that what Ino calls her. . .?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun?! How do you—"

"We're traveling together," Karin cut her off then paused, a malicious smile appearing on her face, "He's very sweet to me."

Naruto looked at Karin with disbelief. _'No way would Sasuke fall for someone as annoying and ugly as her. . . and besides. . . Sakura-chan. . .'_ Naruto looked at Sakura and narrowed his eyes when he saw her shocked and hurt expression take over her features.

Naruto growled. "Come on Sakura-chan are you just going to take that?!" shouted Naruto raising his fists. He hated seeing his friends get hurt but he wanted them to stick up for themselves. Of course he would fight for them whenever they needed him but first they needed to fight for themselves. . . but he was so impatient, if they continued to let themselves get hurt he'd take over.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Naruto. . .?"

Karin glared at Naruto as he pointed towards her.

"Come _on_ Sakura-chan! Do you honestly think Sasuke would actually fall for someone like _her_!? I mean just _look_ at her!" shouted Naruto. "No! Sasuke would never fall for someone like her! Never!!" he shook his head violently to prove his point.

_'Naruto. . .'_ Sakura clenched her fists. _'Thanks Naruto. . . you're right.'_

Sakura glared at Karin. "No way would he fall for someone like you," she growled.

Karin glared daggers at her. "Oh, and he'd fall for _you_?"

Suddenly Sakura lost all her confidence. He had never admitted to loving her. He merely said 'Thank you'. She allowed doubt to set in as she slowly bowed her head, looking at the ground.

Naruto growled even louder, now fed up with what he saw.

"Sakura-chan, this bitch is _pissing_ me off!! What are you _waiting_ for?! PROVE that you're better for teme than her and kick her ass before I do it for you!" he shouted.

Sakura looked up at the very pissed off Naruto before looking at an equally pissed off Karin and got her black gloves from out of her pocket and quickly put them on. She walked past Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. She was now standing in front of them looking at Karin.

"Thank you Naruto. . . but I can handle her on my own!" Sakura got in a fighting stance holding up her fists. "You guys just stand back and watch my back as I take out this whore!" Sakura shouted.

Karin giggled. "You think it's that simple, eh? You know Sasuke put me on his team for a reason. You don't honestly think I'm just a little push over do you?"

Sakura knew this, if Sasuke put her on his team she must have some kind of special ability. Though whether it was an ability she could use during a battle was unknown to her.

Not waiting for an answer, Karin got out a kunai knife and threw it at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. _'This should be easy enough,'_ she thought as she jumped up easily dodging it. Sakura dived towards the earth holding up her fists and punched the ground causing it to shake and break in half.

Karin jumped up and threw three more kunai at her.

_'Is that all she can do?!' _Sakura inwardly laughed.

She dashed forward to Karin and got ready to deck her right in the jaw, hoping to leave a dent in her face. Unfortunately Karin was able to block her punch by raising her arms.

Karin groaned in pain. Sakura was much stronger than she had thought she would be.

Taking out a kunai with her free arm Karin swung her arm in between them, cutting Sakura's left arm, and putting some distance between them. As soon as Sakura backed away Karin dashed forward with and kneed her in the gut.

Sakura coughed out, getting the breath knocked out of her. Karin wasn't as weak as she thought.

Karin grabbed Sakura by the hair and swirled around. Letting go she threw Sakura as hard as she could against the trees but at the last minute Sakura managed to catch herself. She gasped for air for a few seconds before jumping forward, coming fast at Karin.

Her arms began to go numb as Sakura quickly raised her right leg adding as much chakra to it as she could and kicked her hard in her side, releasing the chakra, and sending her flying off.

Karin's body slammed against many trees, knocking most of them down.

The messy haired woman struggled to stand as she coughed up blood. Her whole left side was soar, and the spot that Sakura had kicked was starting to bruise up.

"You're in our way!" Sakura growled at her. "Where's Sasuke?! If you tell me I might just leave you with whatever damage you just took!"

Karin grinned, "And what do you plan to do when you find him? He doesn't _want_ to see you."

Sakura growled.

"Don't speak for him, you have no fucking idea what he does and doesn't want!!" shouted an enraged Sakura.

"If he wants to see you than why did he leave you?"

Sakura dashed forward, not being able to bear hearing what she already knew, and before Karin knew it she was pinned against a tree. Sakura holding her by the collar of her shirt.

"I said don't speak of what he wants! Only Sasuke-kun knows what he wants! Do you honestly think he cares about you?!" Sakura screamed. She was clearly pissed off, but more than that, she just didn't want Karin to speak of how much Sasuke's changed, and how she wasn't there to see the changes happening.

Karin used this chance to attack her. She raised her leg and kicked Sakura in her side, paying her back for when she kicked her, and sent her backwards. Sakura groaned and she held her side. Karin wasn't as strong as she was but she did still have some strength in her.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Don't disgrace yourself by losing to this hooker!!" Sakura could hear Naruto shout out at her. His voice gave her courage, and made her believe in herself just as much as he believed in himself, and how he'd get Sasuke back for her.

She couldn't help but smirk. _'Thanks for the backup Naruto. No matter what the situation, you have no idea how happy I am to know you got my back. . .'_

Sakura looked up at Karin. Blood was dripping from her mouth, and her glasses were cracked. Karin spit out blood while wiping away what was left on her face.

Sakura smirked.

_'Time to end this.'_

Sakura dashed towards Karin.

Karin was about to dodge whatever Sakura was planning but all of a sudden pain shot up her arms as they went limp leaving her defenseless.

Sakura grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the ground. Karin gasped out in pain, having her breath knocked out of her, she found it hard to breath.

Sakura quickly grabbed her by the arm and swung her around smashing though trees. Karin screamed in pain as Sakura flung her towards a nearby cliff.

Karin's body smashed against the cliff, leaving a large imprint. She coughed up torrents of blood as she fell to the ground. Her body felt numb as Sakura walked up to her.

"Just give up. I'm way out of your league. In both strength, and Sasuke-kun," Sakura said seriously. "And don't come at me again. I don't wish to fight with you over Sasuke-kun again. . ."

Karin tried getting up but it was useless. She collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Sakura grinned.

_'I'll have to remember to thank Shishou when we get back to the village. Back. . . with Naruto and Sasuke-kun at my side. . .'_ Sakura smiled as she stared at the sky. Thinking about how things should have stayed. How perfect everything was then.

* * *

Mwa ha ha! Another chapter complete. I'm very proud. I do apologize of the crappy battle but I've never seen Karin fight sooooo. . . I kinda struggled. But now one of Sakura's 'obstacles is out of the way ha ha. Well anyway please don't be upset with me if the fight wasn't as you expected. I just wanted to make Karin look pathetic. Review!


	7. Sasuke's Ambition

**BOND**

I got a lot of people who were happy about how pathetic I made Karin look. That makes me very happy. Since I thought my fight scene wasn't as good as I would've liked it.

**o7: **sasuke's ambition

* * *

Kakashi walked up to the unconscious Karin and felt for a pulse, grabbing her wrist and pressing down on the pressure point.

"She's still alive."

Sai looked at Sakura. "If it were me I would've killed her."

Sakura laughed at this and lightly punched him on the shoulder in a playful manner. "That's cause you're evil!" she joked.

Sai didn't deny it and just rubbed his arm, he didn't want to admit it but the girl could hit.

"Alright what are we waiting for? Lets keep heading towards the direction of Sasuke's scent!" shouted Naruto, raising his fists with a look of determination on his face. Sakura could swear she saw fire burning in his determined eyes.

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Naruto. . . I was able to fight without doubts thanks to all the encouragement you gave me. You're a very good friend. The best."

Naruto stood there shocked for a minute but then scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. He really wasn't used to Sakura complementing him.. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"What about me?" asked Sai, pointing at himself and feeling a bit left out. He wanted to be complemented to damn it. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?

"Ha ha ha! Yes, you're a good friend too, Sai! I really appreciate you having my back! Your the. . . best next to Naruto!"

"Alright, enough of that. Lets get going," Kakashi interrupted, stepping forward.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai nodded and they immediately took off into the forest, trailing after Sasuke in the high hopes of seeing him once again.

_'Sasuke-kun. . . we're coming. . .' _Sakura thought as they began leaping trees.

* * *

Morning had come and Sasuke was in a deep sleep dreaming. A dream of the past, a past that he had chose to let go of. Or rather, a past that his mind had let go of, but his heart was hanging on for dear life. As if these memories, these people were the only things keeping him alive and sane.

Sasuke's Dream

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked over to see the only two people who could put a smile on his face, no matter the situation. Even if it was just a soft smile that looked as though he were keeping it to himself. And he was, this happiness was his own and he wouldn't share it or them with anyone else. That blond idiot and that beautiful girl who was always by his side.

Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke was young again. He looked at Naruto and Sakura who smiled at him as they ran towards him. But they were not getting closer to him; only far away. They looked like they were running yet they were not moving forward. Instead they moved backwards. _Away_ from him. The sky turned black and purple—corrupted—and seemed to engulf the two shinobi.

Sasuke attempted to go forward and speak but he couldn't move. He was frozen. Suddenly, he heard someone chuckling and turned around to see his brother Itachi there.

"Don't forget you're purpose," Itachi said with no emotion.

"You are an avenger."

Sasuke turned to his left to see Orochimaru standing there, smirking. He looked at Orochimaru with disgust. He had 'taken over' yet he still saw his face and it made him want to puke.

"Don't forget your revenge. Your parents. . . how much they suffered when their own son killed them. Your parents souls are crying and waiting to be avenged," Orochimaru chuckled darkly, as if enjoying all of this. Enjoying Sasuke's pain and emotional trauma.

With that said and done Orochimaru and Itachi disappeared. He then looked over to where Sakura and Naruto were only to see that they had their backs turned to him and Sai was there too, at their side—taking his place.

_'That's right, I chose this path. To chase after my brother and kill him. I can never return to Konoha, I can _never_ return to Naruto and Sakura.'_

End of Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly to the morning sun. He winced a little from the sudden brightness the sun gave off, stinging his eyes that were slowly adjusting to the light. He let out a small groan, not wanting it to be morning yet.

Suddenly he remembered Sakura kissing him at the inn. He brought his fingers up to trace over his lips, remembering the warmth of _her_ lips on his and her soft, warm body pressed against his own. The feeling of wanting so badly to throw her to the wall and press himself against her and feel as much of her as humanly possible.

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he thought these thoughts. _'I can't believe how stupid she is. . . still chasing after me like that, she should have given up and moved on already.'_ Sasuke rested his hand on his forehead. _'You would have been better off forgetting about me. . . both you and Naruto. Why are you two so persistent. . . don't you know how painful it is seeing you guys again?'_

With that last depressing thought he pushed himself off from the hard, cold ground and walked to the place he had left his new comrades.

He walked up to them and was surprised to see that Karin wasn't there. Usually she was the first to greet him with her oh so annoying flirting, she was much, much more annoying than Sakura ever was. If it weren't for her skills to detect people's chakra he wouldn't have to bring her along at all. But he planned to ditch her once she found Itachi, the same with the other two. He was told she was the strongest female ninja and was also one of the smartest.

_'Heh, right. Sakura's way smarter. . .'_ thought Sasuke as he walked up to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Where's, Karin?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom the last time I saw her, but that was so long ago. You don't think something happened to her do you?" asked Juugo in a worried tone, he was probably the most decent one out of the group, even Sasuke had to admit that. And he was obedient, did everything Sasuke told him to do without question—he liked that.

Sasuke sighed. _'Of course she'd give me problems. . .' _

"Well," Sasuke sighed, "we'll just have to go and find her. As much as I hate to admit it, I need her to complete my revenge."

"'Hate to admit it'? See? Didn't I tell you she was annoying as hell?" smirked Suigetsu, hoping Sasuke would reconsider taking her along and just ditch her. As far as he was concerned he was all he needed to find Itachi. And while Sasuke fought Itachi, he would fight Kisame and take possession of that shark-like sword.

"Yes well, that doesn't change the fact that I have need of her skill," Sasuke pointed out.

Suigetsu sighed heavily and waved him off, a bit disappointed with the decision to find her. "Yeah, yeah. . . lets just get her ass and get moving. The sooner we find Itachi the sooner we can ditch her ass."

Juugo lead Sasuke and Suigetsu in the direction he saw Karin leave in.

_'This is the path we took to get here. . . we're going back in the direction of the church. . .'_ thought Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "He's heading our way!"

Everyone looked at Kakashi with a questioning gaze, not really sure if they were talking about Sasuke—here's to hoping—or if he was talking about another Akatsuki member.

"Who?" asked Sai.

Kakashi turned his head to face them. "Sasuke. He must be looking for that girl," answered Kakashi.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. He was chasing after her? But why? Why would he chase after that woman but never her? Did Sasuke. . . Sakura shook her head forcing the thoughts out. She remembered Naruto's words as she was fighting Karin and decided to believe them. Sasuke would never fall in love with someone like that, and she didn't believe the girl loved Sasuke either, just lusted after him. No way would she lose out to someone like that.

She wouldn't be surprised if Karin molested him in his sleep.

"Hes not alone either, two more are with him," Kakashi stated, then warned, "Be prepared."

Everyone nodded as they continued to make their way forward, close to Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto could almost feel the sweetness of reunion in the air and clung to that feeling, hoping that Sasuke would be just as affected by it as they are.

* * *

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, standing on top of a tree branch.

Suigetsu and Juugo looked back at him. "What's up Sasuke?" asked Juugo.

"We've been looking for awhile, are you _sure_ Karin went this way? I'm getting fed up with looking for her," Sasuke said in an irritating voice. Though really he was starting to worry. The way Karin acted at the church. . . and she could sense chakra, what if she went to find Sakura?

"Maybe she switched directions when out of sight," Suigetsu thought out loud, his voice showed that he was extremely bored and wasn't too concerned with Karin.

"But why would Karin just leave like that?" Juugo asked.

"Pfft, she's a bitch, does she really need that much of a reason? I mean come on."

"You shouldn't say that about your team mate."

"I think your under the impression that Karin has any—"

"Suigetsu, enough." Sasuke sighed. "We should split up and cover more ground. In one hour we'll meet back up at the exact place where we slept. Got it?"

Jugo and Suigetsu nodded and they all took off in different directions.

* * *

Sakura looked at Kakashi when he suddenly stopped, Sai and Naruto with him.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei??" asked Naruto in an impatient tone. They were _so_ close to Sasuke and he really didn't want to stop now, not until he had Sasuke in his hands and was dragging him back to the village. Until that day came he would never want to stop and would do everything he could to prevent himself from stopping or getting distracted.

"They've split up. . ." Kakashi mummers. He turned to his team mates. "There were three of them and four of us. Naruto, you and Sakura go in the direction of Sasuke. Sai will go in that direction," Kakashi pointed west. "And I will go in that direction," he stated while pointing east.

"But why should we split up?!" asked Sakura, not wanting to separate in fear of one of them not returning at all. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ lose any more of her friends.

"Because if we only go after Sasuke, his 'friends' might come at us at once. Splitting up is the smartest choice, it'll be easier if we get ride of his new comrades first so there won't be any distractions."

Sai nodded. "That makes sense. Okay. I'll come right for you guys once I'm done with whoever I'm chasing." With that, Sai changed directions and leaped towards the west, disappearing in the distance.

Kakashi turned to go east when he looked back at Naruto and Sakura. "Be careful. Sasuke isn't the same and might not hesitate killing you two," he said as he leaped from tree to tree going east.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Lets go, Sakura-chan. I promise to get him back this time, I need him back too."

Sakura nodded and they continued to move forward, in the direction of their friend, their most precious friend.

* * *

Sasuke had stopped to rest by a tree, consumed by his thoughts of Naruto and Sakura once again. He wondered how they could still care for them and why they still tried so hard for him—to hard. It seemed like they were just asking to get themselves killed, especially when he heard about Sakura fighting Sasori just to get information on Orochimaru.

They were wasting their time. He would _never_ return, not until he killed Itachi would he even consider it. No one could change that. Not even the two he held closest to his heart. But no matter how much his heart longed for them his mind would never allow him to go back.

He had to get his revenge.

It was the whole reason why he had stayed alive this whole time. . .

. . . right?

So why is he haunted with the memories of Naruto and Sakura now, even more than before? Why are they torturing his mind and heart with their persistence?

Abruptly, Sasuke looked up, only to be surprised as two figures jumped out in front of him.

Looking at them for awhile he finally let out a low and short chuckle, it sounded bitter though, rather than one out of amusement or anything else.

"We've found you. . . Sasuke!"

"So it's you. . . _dumbass_."

* * *

Bum bum bum!! I was wondering how does everyone know Sasuke likes tomatoes?? When did it say that?? I don't remember ever reading about it. Are people just saying so or does it actually say so in the manga?

Anyway please review.


	8. The Old Sasuke

I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

BOND

_**.**_**o8: **the old sasuke

Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke as he stared back at them with cold, distant eyes.

_'Finally. . . I _finally_ found you, Sasuke!' _Naruto thought. Finally after all this searching he found him and he wasn't about to let him escape. He wanted Sasuke back. And he promised Sakura that he'd return Sasuke to the village for her. . . and for himself.

Sasuke merely stared at his two old friends with his onyx eyes. Though on the inside his old emotions were beginning to rise the moment he called Naruto 'dumbass'. His old 'nickname' for the blond. But nicknames were for friends. Not for people who were supposed to mean nothing to you.

"Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura took a step closer to him, wanting to reach out to him and hold him like she had done at the inn. She scolded herself for wanting to do that with Naruto there, and how it would be inconsiderate of him. Besides, she didn't want to take the spotlight away from Naruto. He trained so hard to get Sasuke back and would do anything for it.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and instantly remembered the warmth of her skin. How her body felt pressed against his and how great her lips felt pressed against his. He found himself in a frozen state. Wanting to be held by Sakura again. To train with Naruto and compete with him again.

"Sasuke. . . I'm taking you back to the village this time!" Naruto shouted in a determined voice, stepping forward and holding his right fist up in the air.

Sasuke merely stared at him and gave a sigh. "How many times must I tell you that I have no interest in going back. . . dumbass?" Sasuke snorted, denying all he was feeling at the time, trying to push his thoughts and feelings about the two away.

"Oh, you're coming back whether you like it or not! I _am_ taking you back! Even if I have to beat the shit out of you and drag you back by the hair!" Naruto shouted. He dashed towards Sasuke, holding up his fist to hit him.

Sasuke easily dodged it and jumped onto a tree branch and looked down at Naruto.

"You fight like you're still twelve. If you're going to chase after me then at least get strong enough to amuse me a bit."

Naruto growled at the insult to his ego as Sakura stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto _has_ trained! He trained hard every day just so he could one day see you again and get back that bond he holds so close to his heart!!" Sakura defended Naruto, hoping she could maybe get through to Sasuke and help him realize that Naruto and her would always accept him back with open arms.

Sasuke just snorted. "Well he obviously didn't train hard enough. His attacks are slow and sloppy. How the hell do you plan on getting me back with such slow and weak attacks?"

Naruto looked down. "I don't know. . . but I _do_ know that I'm not letting you go. . .!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with determined eyes. "You must not know me as well as you thought if you honestly thought I was just going to give up getting you back! I'm _never_ going to stop chasing you! No matter how many times you beat me and throw me, I'll just come flying right back to you like a boomerang! Even if you kill me my spirit will come back and haunt you!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this. "I see. So you're still the same loser you were back then, eh?" What Sasuke was really thinking was how Naruto would give everything he did his all and how he never gave up. Not even when it seems hopeless. And how that never changed, even after all these years.

Sakura looked at Naruto with aspiration. Over the years she began to admire the way he never gave up and it was because of that that she was able to not give up in getting Sasuke back and being with him.

She looked up at Sasuke and caught his gaze. "I won't give up either, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was a bit taken back by Sakura's sudden outburst, but it soon passed and he let out a sigh. Today was going to be a tiring day for him.

"Fine. Then it seems I have no choice but to take you on and get rid of you," he said as he reached back and pulled out his sword, sparks of his lightning element covering the blade.

Sakura and Naruto prepared themselves to battle Sasuke, taking on a fighting stance.

Nothing could stop them now.

They _would_ get him back!

* * *

As Naruto and Sakura fought with their lost friend Sai had caught up to the one he was pursuing.

Juugo.

He hid himself in the trees as he instantly made clones of himself, ones made of ink. As he began to surround Juugo, he heard rustling in the bushes which got Juugo's attention.

Juugo looked over at the bush to see Karin walk out injured.

"Karin?!" Juugo made his way to Karin. "Where have you been? We're all looking for you!" He took in her wounded state. "What happened to you?"

"Where's Sasuke?" she hissed; enraged.

"We all split up to look for you," he answered.

Karin closed her eyes and let out a shaking breath. Even though she was low on chakra and hurting she managed to sense someone else's chakra—somewhere in the trees. She made a hand seal and looked up in the trees.

"We're not alone," she growled.

* * *

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree until he stopped. He looked down to see Suigetsu.

"So he's one of Sasuke's new companions?" Kakashi asked, talking to his ninja hound.

The hound nodded in response.

Suigetsu sat down on a rock and took out another bottle of water as Kakashi observed him in the trees.

_'That sword he has. . . it's Zabuza's. So he must be from the Village Hidden in the Mist. This probably won't be easy but I think I'll be able to manage something._'

Suigetsu sighed_. _

_'Damn. Why do we have to look for that bitch? Good riddance I say. Seriously, how can Sasuke stand such an annoying woman? And she's a fan girl too. . . ugh._'

He began to rub his _shoulder. 'This sword is killing my back.' _

Giving another sigh of both boredom and annoyance he got up and began to walk away. Abruptly he noticed a bunch of clones surrounding him.

A smirk of amusement now spread along his lips.

* * *

Sasuke struck Naruto with the tip of the hilt of his sword, sending him flying back. A defensive move.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed, watching him go back. Then she looked back at Sasuke and dashed towards him.

"Sasuke-kun! We're taking you back!!"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was about to make contact with him, and all he could think about was the time he had spent with team 7 and the night he shared with Sakura at the inn. Sakura confesses her feelings for him. Her love for him, over and over again. And Naruto. . . saying he was like a brother to him and that there bond meant the most to him.

They made him feel special—important.

He _missed_ them.

He found himself frozen and unable to attack with his emotions resurfacing. He tried to once again dismiss them, but failed. They were coming back to him and hit him hard. Like water breaking through a dam.

Sakura managed to land a punch to his face and sent him flying while he was in his frozen state.

He was very surprised by this. Not only had she actually hit him but she had such strength when doing it. He had not been there to watch her progress with Tsunade, so he had no idea how much strength she has gained. How far she had gone to help Naruto in his pursuit to bring him back home.

Naruto watched this and was confused as to why Sasuke froze up like that.

That wasn't like him. . .

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and looked straight into his eyes which surprised her to see he had not activated his Sharingan yet. Was he taking it easy on them? Or did he just think they were not worth the effort? No. Both Naruto and Sakura could see it in his eyes.

He was battling against his old self.

* * *

Sigh. . . I managed to get through the chapter. I really do wish I was better at fights. But I'll continue to do my best.

review


	9. Two people one wish

**_Bond_**

* * *

**_It took longer than usual to do this chapter but like I said I struggle when I write fight scenes exspecially when I don't know Jugo Sai Suigetsu and Karin's fighting style all that well..._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Rated M for language violence and future lemon**_

_**Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura**_

* * *

**Recap: **Sasuke struck Naruto with the edge of the helt of his sword sending him flying. 

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed as she dashed towards Sasuke. "Sasuke! We're taking you back!!" Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was about to make contact with him and all he could think about was the time he spent with team 7 and the night he shared with Sakura at the inn. Sakura confesses her feelings for him. Her love for him. Naruto saying he was like a brother to him and that there bond meant the most to him.

Sasuke found himself frozen and unable to attack with his emotions resurfacing as he tried to once again dismiss them. But failed. They were coming back to him and hit him hard.

Sakura managed to land a punch to his face and sent him flying.

Sasuke was very surprised by this. Not only had she actually hit him but she had such strength when doing it. He had not been there to watch her progress with Tsunade so he had no idea how much strength she has gained.

Naruto watched this and was confused as to why he frozed up like that.

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and looked straight into his eyes which surprised her to see he had not activated his Sharingan yet. Was he taking it easy on them? Or did he just think them not worth the effort. No. Both Naruto and Sakura could see it in his eyes. He was battling against his old self.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura began to walk forward when Sasuke looked up at her starring daggers at her. Such cold hate filled eyes. Sakura gasped and took a step back. 

Sasuke growled as he stared at her. "...why must you two be so pursistent? Can't you take a hint? I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Back."

"Why can't you understand that we can't let you go?! You mean too much to us!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto grunted as he stood on his feet off of the ground.

"...Sasuke...we could never give up on you..." Naruto looked up his eyes were red and fangs began to appear from his mouth. Sakura gasped as she looked over at Naruto. "...dumbass..."

_'The nine-tailed fox?!_'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He was surprised that Naruto had been the one to call him the dumbass when it was usually the other way around.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled as the red chakra surrounded him and he dashed towards Sasuke.

_'...Naruto...!_' Sakura found herself unable to move as she watched her two friends getting ready to battle each other. Sasuke's sharingun was activated as he clashed with Naruto.

* * *

Sai jumped out of the tree as Karin threw a bunch of kunai knifes at him. He landed in front of them and grabbed the weapon on his back. 

"So you two are in company of Sasuke?" asked Sai.

Karin snorted. "Whats it to you? What do you want with Sasuke?"

"I want to bring him back to Konoha and back to Naruto and Sakura...his awaiting...family."

"Family? But Sasuke only has one family member left. Itachi. They're the only ones left of the Uchiha clan." stated Jugo.

Sai looked down. "Naruto and Sasuke are like me and my brother...not related by blood. But still brothers." Sai's mind flashed with memories of his brother and how he used to be. "Naruto has been looking for Sasuke for so long. He cares for him so much. Sasuke's opinion matters to him more than anyone elses. Sakura once told me that when they were on team 7 all Naruto wanted was for Sasuke to igknowledge him."

Sai looked up. "In that respect...Naruto's more Sasuke's brother than Itachi."

"Hmph. Either way you intend to get in our way of getting back to Sasuke don't you?" sighed Karin as she put her hand on her hip.

Sai got in a fighting stance. "Yes...and I've already got the upper edge." Sai smirked as his clones surrounding them began to throw a shit load of kunai knifes at them. Jugo grabbed Karin who was still injured and dodged the kunai knifes.

_'Two against one...this fight just started and already the odds aren't so good.' _thought Sai as he got out a scroll.

* * *

Suigetsu stared at the clones that now surrounded him. He noticed that the clones had a sharingun in one eye. 

"Well isn't this amusing?" chuckled Suigetsu. "You have the same Sharingun as Sasuke." Suigetsu grabbed ahold of his sword. "You're mistaken if you think clones could hurt me." with that he swung his huge sword and sliced through each shadow clone with much speed.

Kakashi was witnessing this in a tree. _'Hm...such a big sword...he knows how to weild it well...' _Kakashi began making hand signs. _'I'll get this over with quick'_ he thought as lightning formed in his palm.

Suigetsu sensed an emense chakra forming and before he knew it Kakashi was charging towards him with lightning in his palm.

One Thousand Birds: Lightning Blade. (Didn't know which name to pick.)

Before Suigetsu could block it Kakashi thrust his hand into his stomach.

Suigetsu spit up blood and collasped.

Kakashi looked down at him. _'I should get going to Naruto and Sakura.' _

* * *

Meanwhile Sai was having a hell of a time with his opponents. Jugo had begun to use his curse seal and slashed Sai on the shoulder. Sai groaned in pain as he jumped back holding his shoulder and trying to apply preasure to it. 

"Jugo hurry up and finish him!" shouted Karin getting impatient. Just then one of Sai's clones came behind her and stabbed her in the back with a kunai knife.

Karin screamed in pain and grabbed the kunai out of her shoulder and slashed the clone. "Damnit!"

Jugo was slashing away at the hundreds of clones made of ink that surrounded him.

Sai was panting as he got out a paintbrush and painted a dragon. He made his handsign and the dragon came out of his scroll.

"Shit!" Karin had never seen a jutsu like that. The dragon sliced threw her middle. Not cutting her in half or anything buy enough to make tons of blood. She fell over and Sai used the opportunity to attack Juugo.

Jugo's claws and Sai's blade clashed with one another. Sai was about to be thrown back when his dragon came up from behind and stuck its claw threw his stomach. Jugo groaned loadly.

Sai jumped back holding his shoulder as the pain resurfaced. Sai decided to rest as he sat down. Jugo was passed out.

Sai let out a sigh_. 'Naruto...the rest is up to you...and you too...Sakura...'_

* * *

Kakashi stopped on a tree branch_. 'Sai!_' 

Kakashi decided to get Sai first and make sure he was fine.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were panting. 

_'Naruto...has improved alot...' _Sasuke stood up straight.

Naruto was glaring at him. "Why Sasuke...? Why can't you just come back with us?"

"...because of my revenge...I have to kill him...its why I exsist." panted Sasuke.

"But why?! How can you choose that over us?!" shouted Naruto.

"You wouldn't understand! I'm different from you guys!" Sasuke shouted back. Finally showing some emotion.

Sakura watched in horror. Not knowing what to do.

_'Damnit! I told Naruto that I would help him but...' _Sakura cursed herself clenching her fist.

Naruto then sighed. "I'll have to get serious if I want to get you back." with that red chakra in the form of the fox surrounded him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_'Hmph! The nine-tails eh?' _

Sakura looked up at Naruto. _'Naruto no...' _Terror filled her as she saw Naruto sprout a third tail a fourth one beginning to form. Without thinking she quickly ran to Naruto.

"Naruto no!! I told you before remember?! I'm here now you don't have to try so hard!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura ran towards Naruto. _'...Sakura...'_

Sakura ran up to Naruto with tears. "I'm right here! We'll get him back together!"

Sakura's words seemed to get through to him as he began to calm. Remembering Yamato's words.

He had told him that if he really wanted to see Sasuke again then get him back by his own power.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with Sakura now at his side his chakra more calm. He only had one tail now which was already starting to fade.

Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Lets get him back...together."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sasuke grunted. "Heh. You two seem to have gotten pretty close I see."

"Jealous Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him. "Why should I be?"

Sasuke grabbed his sword. "Lets end this."

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! I know Kakashi and Sai's fights kinda flew by but I was stumped. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it anyway..._**

**_Please review but please no flames. _**


	10. Exploding Emotions

**_Bond_**

* * *

**_I got meself a Beta Reader! I'm so happy! And this one isn't as lazy as the last. KagxInu8661 is so kind to offer to help me. I'm very grateful._**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ Sakura looked up at Naruto.

_'Naruto no...'_

Terror filled her as she saw Naruto sprout a third tail a fourth one beginning to form. Without thinking she quickly ran to Naruto.

"Naruto no!! I told you before remember?! I'm here now you don't have to try so hard!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura ran towards Naruto.

_'...Sakura...'_

Sakura ran up to Naruto with tears. "I'm right here! We'll get him back together!"

Sakura's words seemed to get through to him as he began to calm. Remembering Yamato's words.

He had told him that if he really wanted to see Sasuke again then get him back by his own power.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with Sakura now at his side his chakra more calm. He only had one tail now which was already starting to fade.

Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Lets get him back...together."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sasuke grunted. "Heh. You two seem to have gotten pretty close I see."

"Jealous Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared at him. "Why should I be?"

Sasuke grabbed his sword. "Lets end this."

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stared ahead at Sasuke as he held his katana by the helt. 

"Sasuke! I'm taking you back to the village this time! I'm not letting you get away again!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke snorted. "You really haven't changed... you're still the same dumbass you always were."

Naruto growled. "Just come back with us!"

"It's...too late for me Naruto."

Naruto was about to say something when suddenly Sasuke appeared behind him. Naruto could feel the cold metal of the tip of his sword touch his back.

"Be good. I can kill you in an instint right now. So be nice." Sasuke grinned.

"I've never been scared of you Sasuke. Even now I'm not. I'm not one of your bitches who you can just order around."

"Hmph." Just then Sasuke remembered Sai once telling him that Naruto thought of him as a real brother.

Sasuke raised his sword and stabbed him in the shoulder. Sakura gasped as she heard Naruto scream.

He fell to his knees holding his shoulder. Pain coursed through his body as he groaned loudly. Sasuke felt pain too. Though it was different. He felt pain in his heart. As if he too was being stabbed. He too thought of Naruto as a brother...a little brother.

Sakura glared at Sasuke as he raised his sword again ignoring the pain in his heart.

"You stay away from him!" screamed Sakura as she decked him in the jaw. Sasuke flew back and slamed against a tree. Blood dripped from his mouth as he wipped it away with his sleeve.

"Heh...you've gotten stronger." Sasuke stated.

"Of course! I've been training with Tsunade and now I've gained her inhuman strength!" Sakura grinned. "And don't expect for you're new comrades to come for you! Kakashi-sensei and Sai are taking care of them right now! And I've already taken care of that hooker!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Really! And... Sasuke what the hell! Why her?!" screamed Sakura.

"I need her."

Sakura gasped. 'N-n-n-n-n-needs her?!!' thought Sakura thinking they were involved. She hated the idea of him being with another girl and the idea alone clenched at her heart.

"Why...why her?!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke could see what she was thinking and chuckled.

"I sense jealousy."

Naruto having heard enough stood to his feet.

"Damnit Sasuke why do you always have to be such an asshole to her?! It's only because she cares about you so fuckin much!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Oh... don't you want her for yourself anymore?" Sasuke growled. Truth be, if Naruto did he knew he wouldn't have it in him to take her away from him. He wasn't ready to fight someone who was like a little brother to him for her. Anyone but him.

Naruto looked down. "Yes, I do... But she doesn't love me like that... She only loves you like that. And I want her to be happy above all else. Because I love her!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura stared at Naruto. 'Naruto...thank you...' Sakura felt bad. Naruto always understood her. Was always supporting her. And she knew all too well how much Sasuke ment to him.  
She didn't want him back just for herself. No way would she be so selfish. She wanted him back so Naruto wouldn't be alone anymore. Hes been alone without family for far too long and Sasuke was the only one who could end that suffering. They needed each other just like how she needed Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "It...it's too late for me Naruto!" shouted Sasuke as he raised his right fist and charged for Naruto. Naruto raised his right fist and charged for Sasuke.

Sasuke caught Naruto's fist and gripped onto it. And Naruto did the same with Sasuke's fist.

Gripping it tightly as Sakura watched in the backround.

"It's too late for me Naruto! I can never come back!" shouted Sasuke.

"Why the hell not?!" Naruto shouted back, their voices so loud they echoed.

"We are on different paths! We walk different paths! We're too different!" Sasuke was letting his emotions overcome him. Being around Naruto had alway done that to him. They were so different yet the same. They both knew how painful it was to be alone with no parents.

Naruto could feel the pain from his wound consume him as Sasuke pushed him back on his knees. Naruto was still griping Sasuke's fist afraid that he'd lose him again if he let go. That this was his last chance.

Sasuke snorted as he raised his leg and kneed Naruto under his chin sending him crashing back.

Sakura gasped as she ran towards Naruto.

Sasuke watched. '...Dumbass...'

Naruto's grip on his hand was so tight, it had taken everything Sasuke had not to go crashing back with him.

Sakura ran up to Naruto. Blood covered his whole shoulder.

'I don't understand... Why hasn't the fox-demon healed it yet?!' Sakura thought.

Naruto was already unconcious. "Sasuke... don't leave..." Naruto choked blood dripping down his chin.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke as he turned and started leaving. Sakura stood up and clenched her fist.

"And where the hell do you think you're going Sasuke-kun?!!" screamed Sakura enraged. She couldn't believe Sasuke would go this far just for revenge.

Sasuke turned to see her putting her fighting gloves on. He looked at her with his same old expression. The one which held no emotion.

"Sasuke-kun...this is far from over! You still have me to deal with!" shouted Sakura narrowing her eyes at him as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Oh...and what can you do?" asked Sasuke turning around to face her fully.

"I'll stop you!" Sakura punched the ground causing the earth under her to smash open.

Sasuke quickly jumped onto a tree branch not wanting to fall into the cracks.

"...Stop me, huh? Can you?"

Sakura looked at him with a scowl on her face. "We won't know until I try!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Really? So I guess you won't even offer to come with me... that's too bad."

Sakura's eyes widened. Her rage and anger disapating.

"You looked at me with such hatred just now...I guess you didn't love me as much as you thought." said Sasuke never taking his eyes off hers.

Sakura looked down then back up. "...Not hatred... Just disappointment...Naruto...cares so much for you...yet you cause him so much pain...cause me so much pain...all for revenge."

"... o I take it you don't approve... so you wouldn't help."

Sakura gasped. Was he asking her?

"You've gotten fairly strong... you were able to beat Karin... your skills...I could've put to great use." Sasuke shrugged. He looked down at Sakura then in an instant he was in front of her. Sakura gasped. She hadn't seen him move at all.

"So you plan to get in my way instead... then I'll just have to knock you out... again... just like Naruto..."

Before Sasuke did anything Sakura quickly shouted out without thinking. "Wait! I'll still come with you!"

Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to stop me."

Sakura didn't understand it herself. But she figured if she got close to him... she could catch him off gaurd. She knew her chances of fighting and winning against him now weren't good. Also she could do was keep the hooker away from him.

"I... I just want to be with you." Sakura leaned in and rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his back. To her surprise he didn't push her away; he just stood there.

"So you will come?" Sasuke asked, not understanding her at all.

Sakura nodded against him. "...Yes..." This was it. She would have so many chances to bring him back this way. Naruto would be angry she knew...but he'll be so happy when she returns with Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around her. "Good." Then they were gone, leaving Naruto behind.

* * *

**_Finally finished. Hope I didn't disappoint. I always try my hardest for you guys. Please review! Unless they're flames! I hate flames! Ruin my day! Reviews are meant to encourage the writters not piss them off! Thats why I never flame._**


	11. New Teams

**_Bond_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Rated M for langauge violence and future lemon_**

**_Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

****

Naruto groaned, feeling pain coursing through his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes. He could see blury visions around him.

_'Sasuke...'_

"Naruto...are you feeling well?"

Naruto's vision cleared and he saw Sai and Kakashi kneeling down next to him.

Naruto's eyes shot open remembering what had happened. He sat up and quickly observed his surrounding. Naruto felt his heart sink as he noticed Sasuke was no longer there. He punched the ground and cursed at himself.

_'Damnit! He was so close and I let him get away again!'_

Naruto looked up at Sai and Kakashi. "...Where's Sakura...?"

"Thats what we wanted to ask you. What happened?" asked Sai.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked down. "...Isn't it obvious?! I got my ass kicked!" Naruto could hear the fox-demon laughing at him. Calling him weak.

_'Like I need him to tell me...I already know I'm weak...'_

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes remembering everything that happened. All the things that Sasuke had said. Everything. It was all true. He should've trained harder before chasing him like that.

Sai sighed. "So you weren't able to stop him. You're still too weak to?"

Naruto's head jerked up. "Wha-?!"

Sai looked at him. "Well are you?"

Naruto growled at Sai.

Sai sighed again as he stood up. "If you are, then all you have to do is hurry up and get stronger then him. Train hard every day to get him back...and Sakura now too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sai looked down at him. "Its pretty obvious she went with Sasuke or followed him."

Naruto looked at him. "...But why would she?"

Sai shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I'm no mind reader. Maybe she was just desperate to be with him. Maybe she was planning this. Maybe she was taken. There are many possabilities." Sai looked over at Naruto. "But you'll go after them right?"

Naruto looked up at Sai then slowly nodded. "I can't lose them. I don't care how long it takes I'm getting Sasuke back...and Sakura-chan too."

Sai smiled. And no one of his fake smiles either. "Good...I'll come with you. After all two people are much better than just one. Right?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks Sai."

"Well that was touching and all but are you forgetting? Sasuke has a whole platoon of strong ninja with him. They'll be on alert now and together. It would be wise if...the three of use got a full platoon too." said Kakashi.

Naruto and Sai looked over at Kakashi. "But who do we get?" asked Naruto.

"Well there's the three of us, but Sasuke now has a group of five now including himself and Sakura...and I was thinking Hinata...Neji...and Tenten...hm...maybe Ino too, we'll need a medic ninja. She may not be as good as Sakura but she'll just have to do." explained Kakashi.

"Isn't that overdoing it? I mean we'll have seven people and they'll only have five." Sai really didn't like fighting dirty and at the time saw no need for it.

"You're forgetting something important. Sasuke is after Itachi. And Akatsuki is after Naruto; we'll need those extra people in case we run into them. Now all we have to do is go back to the village and get them...and inform Tsunade of all this." Kakashi sighed. She was not going to be happy about this.

Naruto and Sai nodded in understanding.

_'...Sasuke...Sakura...I'll get you two back...I can't lose you...'_ thought Naruto as that oh so familiar feeling clenched at his heart. The feeling of losing the ones you create bonds with.

* * *

Sakura followed Sasuke into the forest. 

_'This is back where Kakashi and Sai split up from us...I hope they're all okay...and I hope they find Naruto...'_ Sakura stared ahead at Sasuke's back.

_'Naruto...please understand...I'm doing this for you...so you won't have to fight so hard to get him back...you'll do anything to get Sasuke back I know...even let the fox-demon consume you. I can't fight him on my own...I'm not strong enough...so...this is all I can do to help...'_

Sakura stopped walking. Sasuke noticed her footsteps stopped and looked back a her.

"Nn? Whats wrong? Having second thoughts?" Sasuke asked casually.

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No I'm not...I'm just wondering where we're going."

Sasuke sighed. "First we go and pick up my comrades...including Karin...and then we set out to kill Itachi."

Sakura's head snapped up. "Ka-Karin..?! Why?!"

"Because I still need her."

"But why?! What is she to you?!" shouted Sakura.

"...She is an important asset to my team." answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura jumped into his arms. "I don't wanna share you with her! Aren't I good enough...?"

"...It's her ability I need. Nothing more." Sasuke almost groaned out in frustration. He loved the feeling of her warm body pressed against his and almost immediantly he began to crave that warmth, wanting so desperatly to hold her back but he couldn't. A love from someone like him... Would be too much for her. He wasn't that affectionate. He wasn't romantic. He was only an avenger.

Sasuke pulled away from her and instantly his body missed the warmth. He turned and began walking again. "Let's go." Soon he stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh and also... While we're traveling together you are to not leave my side... Don't go anywhere alone with my new comrades. Is that understood?"

Sakura nodded.

"But how come? I mean, if they're your comrades then its not like they'll do anything right?" asked Sakura.

"...I need them for my revenge...I will rely on their powers but that doesn't mean I trust them. They are a suspicious bunch of people...exspecially Suigetsu."

_'Something about him I just don't trust...'_

Sakura slowly nodded as she followed him. At least he didn't suspect anything. And being by him at all times like she was told would give her a lot of chances to catch him off gaurd and drag him back to Konoha.

* * *

They first reached Suigetsu. Sasuke looked at him and sighed. _'Kakashi's handy work no doubt...'_

Sasuke turned to Sakura who was walking up to Suigetsu. She reached her hands out and a light appeared from her hands as they hovered over Suigetsu's stomach. Sasuke watched her as she began healing Suigetsu's wound. She held no emotion on her face.

Sasuke chuckled as he leaned against a tree crossing his arms. "So you became a medic ninja too? Yet another skill I can put to great use." Sasuke had no medic ninja's on his team and was in need of one.

Sakura continued to heal Suigetsu until his wound was completely healed. He groaned and began to stir as Sakura sat back sighing. "There, all done." she looked back at Sasuke to see him smile at her. She slightly blushed and quickly averted her eyes. His smile was real. It wasn't fake and it wasn't a grin or a smirk but a real smile.

_'Maybe I'm seeing things? I mean he never smiles at me like that...'_

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as Sasuke walked up behind her and lightly kicked Suigetsu. "Hey! Wake up or I'm leaving without you!" Sasuke's voice sounding threatening as Suigetsu sat up rubbing his head, Sasuke's smile no longer there.

Sakura looked down._ 'I probly just imagined it...I haven't had a good sleep in a while...my mind is probly just playing tricks on me...'_

Sakura looked up from the ground at the now standing up Suigetsu. Suigetsu looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow as he pointed towards her. "Hey, this is that girl from the church... What's she doing here?" asked Suigetsu.

"I will explain when we pick up Jugo and Karin." Answered Sasuke as he turned. "Let's hurry and get them so we can continue looking for Itachi." With that Sasuke began walking.

Sakura quickly followed him, remembering what he had told her.

Suigetsu followed shortly behind them.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Karin and Jugo. Karin was sprawled along the ground and Jugo managed to drag his body next to her side. Jugo looked up at Sasuke as he approached them. 

Sakura gasped when she saw the condition they were in. _'Holy shit! Did Sai do this? Talk about malice...'_ thought Sakura as she brought her hand up to her mouth. _'...So much blood...well Sai is a trained assassin after all...he's probly used to killing people by now.'_

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he called her.

"Heal them."

Sakura nodded her head. She walked over to Jugo and Karin and kneeled down next to them. She really didn't want to heal Karin but she knew Sasuke needed her ability for something and would be mad if she didn't heal her.

"Sasuke... Who is she?" Asked Jugo, wondering if she was indeed trust worthy.

"Don't worry...she's a medic ninja. I brought her here to heal you." answered Sasuke signaling for Sakura to continue with the process.

Sakura was about to heal Jugo when he brought his hands up. Sakura raised an eyebrow wondering if he was still suspicious of her.

"You...you should heal Karin first... She's in worse condition than me..." Jugo said in a surprisingly kind voice.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She was surprised to see someone as kind as him in Sasuke's group. She was also wondering if he was one of the people Sasuke didn't want her around.

Sakura nodded and turned to heal Karin's wounds. Jugo watched in amazment at how fast she was able to heal such fatal wounds. Karin's eyes slowly began to open as Sakura finished her stomach and was working on her shoulder. She actually couldn't wait to see the look on Karin's face when she finds her there and tells her that she was invited into the group by Sasuke. And since he told her to stay by his side all the time, she was like his right hand chick.

Karin's vision was blury as her shoulder wound closed up completely. Karin's vision cleared as she came back to reality. Rage and anger soon took her over as the first thing she saw was Sakura standing over her.

Karin shoot up and imediantly glared at Sakura growling at her. "What the hell are you doing here?!!" screamed Karin, she was about to tackle her but stopped when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Karin! I wouldn't continue with that if I were you!" Threatened Sasuke in a death tone. Karin's eye's widened.

"Sasuke... What is this? Why is this girl here?!" questioned Karin.

"I need her too now... I will explain after Jugo is healed."

He looked at Sakura and gave her a look telling her to continue. Sakura nodded and turned to Jugo. "This won't take...long..." Sakura panted. She was starting to get tired. She was using alot of chakra, plus those two fights... She was really tired!

Sasuke noticed this and decided he would have to let her rest after she was done healing Jugo's wounds. Sakura healed Jugo's wounds and smiled at him as he just stared at her.

"There...you'll be...alright now..." with that Sakura fell back.

Sasuke was behind her in a second and she was now leaning against his legs.

Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckle at this. 'I knew he was sweet on her.'

Sasuke looked at his comrades. "I will explain everything when we get Sakura to a place where she can rest." Sasuke said as he picked Sakura up bridal style. She was now unconcious.

* * *

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were now back in Konoha and in Tsunade's office. Tsunade sat at her desk with a troubled look on her face. She had her fingers dug in her hair and a bottle of Sake next to her half-way empty. 

"I see... So Sakura has gone with him..." Tsunade sighed as she sat up straight. "...And you three wish to go after them right away? And with four more members added to you're group?"

Kakashi nodded. Naruto held a glazed look and it was obvious to everyone else in the room he was thinking about Sasuke and Sakura. Sai looked at Naruto with worried eyes. He hated seeing his new friend like this. He seemed to be in such pain right now.

Tsunade nodded at Kakashi. "Very well. I will allow it. Lucky for you guys those people don't have any current missions right now." Tsunade looked at Kakashi very seriously. Kakashi knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Tsunade...I will make sure Sakura is retrived unharmed." Kakashi assured her.

Tsunade nodded. "No more failers Kakashi. Do whatever means necessary to make sure this mission is complete."

"Hai."

With that they all gave a small bow of respect and left Tsunade's office.

Tsunade took a sip of her sake and groaned. _'Sakura...what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?'_ thought Tsunade. Sakura was her pupil and one of the only few people she truly trusted. She didn't believe she would betray the village but didn't know what else it could be.

* * *

After Naruto gathered supplies he began walking to the gate. He saw Hinata half-way there and she blushed as soon as they're eyes made contact. 

_'Na-Naruto! He's heading straight for me! What do I say?! What do I do?!'_ Hinata could feel her heart begin to race as she felt Naruto beside her.

"Hey what's up...Hinata?" Asked Naruto now beside her.

Hinata froze her heart skiped a beat. _'Naruto! Hes so close to me! I can actually feel his breath on the side of my neck even though it's covered up with my headband!!'_

Naruto looked at Hinata confused as she closed her eyes shut and gulped. "Naruto-kun... Let's do our best!"

Naruto stared blankly then smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Hinata."

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata!"

"Hm?" Naruto and Hinata looked over to see Neji and Tenten walking towards them.

"Oi, Neji! Tenten!" Laughed Naruto trying his best to look happy but he didn't fool anyone. He was still grieving over the loss of his teammates.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Sai will be with you... and we will too...we will suceed this time for sure. If we help each other I'm sure the mission will be a sucess." Hinata smiled assuringly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know."

_'I'm definitly getting you back this time...Sasuke!'_

* * *

Sakura was resting against a tree a far distance from where the previous battles took place, not wanting Naruto and Kakashi to find them. 

"Well Sasuke?" asked Karin wanting to know why the hell Sakura was there with them.

Sasuke turned to his fellow comrades. "Sakura has inhuman strength like the legendary ninja Tsunade. She is also skilled at healing as you saw yourself. I need her. That's all there is to it. From now on she will be at my side always. You are not to be alone with her." ordered Sasuke as if it were a warning.

Suigetsu laughed. "So she's important to you is what you're saying?"

Suigetsu turned to Karin and whispered. "Too bad for you eh?"

Karin just grunted and turned away face red with anger.

* * *

**_Sigh...finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed this. Try to keep in mind that I do not take nicely to flames and don't want them. I really don't like people who flame. I'm pretty much a bitch to 'em. Basically you're nice to me I'm nice to you. Insult me and I'll tell you to go fuck yourself. _**

**_For all you kind reviewers I thank you for you're kind words and wish nothing bad on you._**


	12. The Pain Without You

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**::Bond::**_

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Rated M for Violence Language and Future Lemon**_

_**Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**:::Chapter Twelve: The Pain Without You**_

_**

* * *

**_

-

-

Naruto and his current team where camping out. Night had fallen. First they checked all the areas to where Suigetsu Jugo and Karin were defeated but they were no longer there nor were any clues as to Sasuke's current whereabouts.

Neji and Tenten were out collecting logs for the fire while Naruto and Sai got some fish and Kakashi and Hinata stayed at the fire with Ino following after Sai and Naruto.

"I can't believe Sakura took off after Sasuke...I mean she betrayed the village...betrayed Naruto!" Complained Tenten as she placed a bunch of logs in Neji's arms. "I mean do you have any idea how hurt Naruto must feel right now?!"

"Well I-"

"No we don't! And do you know why? It's because no one we've ever loved has ever left us-" Tenten immediately stopped herself. She quickly turned to Neji to apologize to him. He knew how it felt to lose someone precious to you. He lost his father.

"Neji I'm so-"

"It's fine." Neji finished. "Its true my father died...but he never...left the way Sasuke and Sakura...that a completely different kind of pain that not even I understand. To have you're friends you waited so long to have turned they're back on you."

Tenten walked up to Neji holding a log.

Neji looked at Tenten. "But if you were to ever leave like that I would break." Neji choked out.

Tenten's eyes widened as she heard Neji say that. Neji smiled at her and she smiled back as Tenten set the log she held in his arms.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't plain on leaving. You've become my best friend." Tenten dug her hands in her hair. "Life without my best friend would be soooo scary!" Tenten joked as she lightly punched Neji's shoulder.

Tenten was always with Neji. She would often be seen at his side in the village and she was always helping him train proving that she was no pushover.

Neji sighed, "I just hope Sasuke and Sakura don't intend to never return. It would break Naruto. If they never came back."

Tenten nodded as they walked back to the fire.

-

-

"Come on Naruto!" shouted Sai.

"Argh! Shut up Sai this isn't as easy as it looks!" Naruto shouted back as he dived back into the water. Trying to catch more fish. Soon he came back up with two more fish and Sai took them.

Naruto climbed out of the water panting.

"12 fish eh? Not bad I suppose." sighed Sai.

"If you think you can do any better why not go in yourself and get some!" growled Naruto feeling insulted.

Sai picked up all the fish they caught and began to walk away when he noticed Ino standing behind a boulder. "Nn? Oh hello." Sai smiled. It was how he always greeted people. He said he read in a book that smiling is the best way to greet people or some shit like that.

Ino blushed. He reminded her of Sasuke._ 'Oooh he's sooo hot!'_ just then Shikamaru popped into her mind. _'Eh?! Shikamaru?! Why'd his face just pop into my mind?!'_ thought Ino as Sai attempted to walk past her.

Ino shook thoughts of Shikamaru out of her mind and ran after him. "Sai wait for me!" she shouted trailing after him with Naruto not too far behind.

-

-

At the fire Tenten and Neji put some of the logs in the fire. Kakashi had went to check out the area to make sure it was safe and Hinata went to go see if Naruto was okay.

Tenten leaned over to Neji. "We're being left alone alot lately huh?" Tenten giggled.

She was nearly leaning on his shoulder but Neji was used to being around her by now that it wasn't awkward at all. Not anymore anyway. At first he made her his training buddy cause Lee freaked him out a little and was a 'favorite' of Gai.

Tenten wanted to lean her head on his shoulder but didn't know if she should. _'Why should I even want to? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. He's just my best friend...that all...'_ Tenten reasoned but deep down she knew she's been having 'romantic' feelings for him lately. It was no longer a platonic love like with Lee. Somewhere down the road it had turned into romantic. The only problem was that she had no idea if Neji felt the same way.

Tenten sighed. She couldn't ask him. She didn't want whatever he said to jeopardize the mission. If he said 'sorry but I only see you as a friend and comrade' she might be too heartbroken and mess up. She would just have to wait.

Neji looked over at Tenten to see disappointment cloud over her features. He could always tell when she was sad or deep in thought. She usually told him about it though.

"Tenten..." Neji started.

Tenten looked up at him. "Hm? What? Whats the matter?"

"I was just about to ask you that. You don't look like yourself." said Neji with no emotion.

Tenten let out another sigh. 'How he can talk like that with a straight face is indeed a mystery...'

"Oi I'll tell you later okay Neji." Tenten smiled up at him.

"Hm...I can tell by the way you're acting that you might want to do something maybe? Look if you want to do something just do it."

"Okay..." Tenten yawned and laid her head on Neji's shoulder.

Neji looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...tired...night..." with that Tenten was asleep. Neji sat there at the fire for awhile wondering what was taking Naruto and Sai to come back with the food.

-

-  
Hinata walked along the dirt road and spotted Naruto. She blushed instantly and tried to hide behind a tree but he had already seen her.

"Oi Hinata what cha doing?!" shouted Naruto waving an arm at her.

Hinata gulped and turned. "H-hello Naruto-kun," smiled Hinata. "Wo-would you like to train with me when we get back to Konoha?!" Hinata attempted to shout but it ended up being very low toned.

"Hm? You say something? Hinata?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her. Hinata's face turned beat red from being so close to him. She was about to say something as Naruto began to walk away when Naruto interrupted her.

"Sai and Ino are probly already at the camp fire. We should go too," said Naruto as he turned and looked back at her waiting for her to catch up with him.

Hinata quickly nodded and ran up to Naruto and they walked back to the camp fire together.

_'Sasuke...this time I will get you back!'_

-

-

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the night sky. So many stars but no moon. '...ngh...must be a new moon tonight...'

"So you're finally up eh?"

Sakura looked over to see Sasuke sitting next to her. Looking at her.

"...yeah..." Sakura grabbed her head. _'Agh...major headache...'_ Sakura looked at her surroundings to see that Sasuke's comrades were nowhere close to them. "So where's you're comrades Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Out looking for something to eat." he answered.

Sakura just nodded. If she wasn't in such a weak condition she would've jumped him, but she was not in the state to do that right now. She would have to wait until she regained all of her chakra and Sasuke was the one in a weakened state.

She looked up into the starry sky.

_'...I'm sorry Naruto...please try to understand why I'm doing this...its not that I don't believe in you to return him it's just that...this way I can get him back and be with him at the same time._' Sakura glared.

-

-

* * *

_**Not much Sasuke and Sakura action like most of you were probly hoping...sorry. But do not fret for the next chapter I will put a Sasuke and Sakura moment in there for sure! **_

**_!!!...REVIEW...!!!_**


	13. Painful memories and Past Regrets

**_Bond_**

* * *

**_This is beta proofed now! Much love to KagxInu8661! -kisses- such a kind person!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for Violence Language and Future Lemon

Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"I just...we're heading around the sand village's territory. Gaara's there." said Sakura.

"So? If he attacks us we'll just-"

"No Sasuke-kun that's not it! Gaara...and Naruto...have become friends...if Gaara sees or senses our presence he'll tell Naruto right away and Naruto will be on our trail and catch up."

Sasuke shrugged. "So we won't get caught. Its not like we're going right through Suna, so it shouldn't be too difficult." Sasuke began walking off but then stopped when he noticed Sakura didn't move yet.

"Sakura."

Sakura was brought back into reality when she heard Sasuke call out her name. She forgot that she was told to stay at his side always when with the group Hebi. She then ran up to his side and she saw Karin glare daggers at her.

* * *

Naruto and the others were jumping from tree to tree when Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei we're close to Gaara!" 

"Yes, I've noticed this too."

"Maybe we should go to Gaara and see if hes seen Sasuke around this area?" suggested Sai. He had never met Gaara but he did know that Gaara was the new Kazekage and he was told that he was good friends with Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..."

The group changed direction and went into the direction of the Hidden Sand Village, hoping that maybe they could find something; they would probly get there around morning since it was already night. But Naruto was in no mood for sleep not unless Sasuke and Sakura were on the grass around the campfire next to him.

* * *

Night had fallen and Hebi were now resting. Sasuke, as always, slept away from his new team mates. He was laying on his back in the grass. Since he had told Sakura to stay close to him she was near him curled up in a ball a few feet away. Not close enough to touch him but close enough to where he could keep an eye on her.  
Sasuke laid on his side and fell asleep. 

Sakura had been watching him._ 'Sasuke-kun isn't a deep sleeper like Naruto...if I attack him now he'll wake up before I can land a hit_ _and he'll figure out what I'm trying to do and kill me...'  
_  
Sakura sighed as she sat up. _'This isn't the right time...I'll have to time it perfectly if I want to take him out without getting fataly injured.'  
_  
She managed to crawl over to the sleeping Sasuke's side to see his pained expression. _'He looks like hes in pain...is he having a nightmare?' _thought Sakura as she lightly began tracing his jawline with her finger tips.

Sakura then gasped at what Sasuke did.

* * *

Sasuke groaned and stirred in his sleep. But his movements were limited. He felt something against him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see soft lumps of flesh in front of him. Arms around him holding him tightly. His eyes traveled upward to see Sakura. His face was planted right in between her breast. 

Sasuke attempted to open his mouth and tell her to release him, but once he opened his mouth it was filled with her breast.

"Aa..." Sakura let out a soft moan and Sasuke instintly pulled his head away which was very hard considering she was holding him so tightly.

Once there was enough distance between his face and her breasts he looked up at her. "Sakura! Wake up!" he shouted loud enough to wake her but not the others.

Sakura's eyes opened halfway and she winced as the suns bright rays hit her eyes.

"Sakura..."

"Huh?" Sakura looked down at the growling Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gasped once she remembered last night. She imediantly pulled away from him and apologized.

Sasuke sighed as he sat up. "Its fine...but just out of curiousity what the hell where you doing?" asked Sasuke looking at her with a blank expression.

"B-but Sasuke-kun! You were the one who grabbed me!" Sakura blushed at the memory.

"I-what?!" Sasuke looked at her with disbeliving eyes.

"Well...I went over to you when you were asleep then you grabbed me and pulled me down." explained Sakura.

_**Flash Back**_

'He looks like hes in pain...is he having a nightmare?' thought Sakura as she lightly began tracing his jawline with her finger tips.

Sakura then gasped at what Sasuke did.

He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to lay next to him. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he groaned in his sleep. The pain filled look on his face never fading as his grip on her tightened, not giving her any room to move or to release herself from his grasp.

"...Mother...Father..." Sasuke groaned his voice filled with pain and sadness.

"...Sasuke-kun..."

"Naruto...Sakura..."

Sakura gasped. Sasuke's voice held much regret and sorrow when he said her and Naruto's names.

_**End Flash Back**_

Sasuke sat in shock after he heard Sakura explain what had happened. He had been having a nightmare of his past. Of the day when Itachi had killed his parents and his whole clan. Of when he knocked Sakura out when she had confessed her love to him, and attacked Naruto while at the same time saying he was his best friend and thinking how he was the most important person and that was why killing him had meaning.

Sakura merely stood there staring at Sasuke wondering what he was thinking about. His body felt so warm last night. She wished she could hold him like that every night.

'If I can manage to get him back to the village I might be able to...but then again...he might hate me for decieving him.' Sakura looked down. She didn't want him to hate her. But she was no longer doing this just for herself. But for Naruto too. After all Naruto had done so much...this was the least she could do.

_'I'll bring him back Naruto...so you don't have to try so hard anymore...'_ He had scared Sakura to death when he fought with Orochimaru that one time and the fox demon's red chakra surrounded him and took form. He had four tails at that time and his skin was burning off his body.

Sakura ran to him screaming that she'd help get Sasuke back and how he didn't have to go that far. Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

_'You've done so much for me Naruto...this time let me do something for you...and for myself.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke stood up. "Come on. We should get moving." he said as he began walking off. Sakura nodded and quickly followed him.

* * *

Naruto and the others had finally reached the Village Hidden in the Sand. Naruto went straight for Gaara's office and opened the doors. Gaara sat there at his desk staring at him. 

"Gaara! Can I speak to you...alone?" asked Naruto.

Gaara merely stared. "Naruto...?" he mumbled as he stood. "Of course." Gaara and Naruto walked out.

Kakashi and the others were with them.

"So what is it?" asked Gaara after he and Naruto exchanged greetings.

"Sakura-chan went with Sasuke. They went past this village. Did you see them? Or sense them?" asked Naruto hoping he did.

Gaara stood there thinking. "No...I didn't..." Gaara said in a disappointed voice. He wanted to be able to help Naruto search but he had to stay in the village now.

Naruto sighed. "...Oh...okay then..."

"Sorry...if you want I can send ninja from here to help you." Gaara offered wanting to be of some help.

"No that's fine. If we have too many people it will be harder for us to sneak around." Kakashi pointed out.

"We already have more than enough people for the job." Sai added.

"Then just one. It would be wise because we know the area better." Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. He knew Gaara was trying to help, so...

Kakashi sighed. "That is a good idea...alright..but just one."

Gaara nodded. "I'll look through profiles to see who best fits the job right away. Just give me a few hours. Rest and restore you're strength until then." said Gaara as he turned to leave.

"Wait Gaara!"

Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Thank you..." Naruto gave a small smile. Gaara could tell he was in pain even though he refused to show it. He nodded and went back into his office to look at profiles.

* * *

Hebi stood on top of a cliff looking down. 

"There have been rumors of Akatsuki members being around here?" asked Karin.

Sasuke nodded. "We will spit up to gather information. Try not to get into fights you can't win...again."

"Don't worry. Next time I will win. Once I beat Kisame I'm going after Kakashi." Announced Suigetsu.

"You won't win!" Sakura glared.

Suigetsu glared at her and Sasuke stood in front of her. "Go." he ordered.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Still acting like the boss I see. Fine I'll go. The sooner I can find Kisame the sooner I can kill him." with that Suigetsu left to gather information.

Juugo also took his leave with no argument. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist when she was about to leave.

"You're coming with me."

Sakura stared at him and she could hear Karin growling at her. Sakura stepped closer to him and nodded.

Karin stomped over to Sasuke and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura was shoved aside by Karin and she growled at Karin clenching her fist and wanting so badly to kick her ass like she did before.

"I suppose you'll want me with you too right Sasuke?" Karin flirted.

"No." Sasuke replied coldly.

Karin snorted but didn't let go of him. "Oh come on Sasuke, I'm much more useful than she is." said Karin as she rubbed her check on his arm.

"Says the girl who got her ass kicked by me!" Sakura shouted at her now shaking her fist in her direction.

"Hmph! I was going easy on you!" Karin retorted.

"Go now Karin." Sasuke ordered coldly while pulling his arm from her.

Karin growled then stomped away.

Once Karin was gone Sasuke turned to Sakura. "We should go too." Sakura nodded and followed him.

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping eating and taking showers Gaara sent for Naruto and the others. They walked into his office and saw a beautiful young girl around there age standing next to his desk. 

"This is Kagura Kaze. She is a wind user like Temari and the leader of the ANBU Black Ops." explained Gaara. "Out of all the people she was the one I saw most capable for the job of searching and capturing Sasuke."

Kagura gave a small bow. "It's a pleasure." she said simply.

Kagura had long wavy black hair and wore a black ninja outfit with a fish net underneath.  
She had a small fan in her sash. She fought similar to Temari they could tell right away.

"Kagura is both a long rang and close range attacker." Gaara pointed out when he saw them eyeing her fan.

Naruto and the others nodded.

"Thank again Gaara." said Naruto.

Gaara nodded. "Just be sure to bring her back in one piece. You too...Naruto."

"Heh heh. Of course! No way am I dying! Not before I become Hokage!" Naruto said confedintly.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

**_And this is the beta proofed version. Mwa ha ha! Please review! I'm going for 200! CHA!!!_**


	14. Strong Bonds

**_Bond_**

****

* * *

_**People ask wether Kagura is from Inuyasha. The name is and she does have a fan but no. They look VERY different in my mind. She has hair like Hana's from Fruits Basket. Magenta eyes not red. Regular ears, no lipstick. No ear rings wears a black ninja outfit no kimono. Her fan will also have a different design on it. I hope that clears some things up I hate confusing people but it seems I do it anyway sorry 'bout that I just REALLY like the name Kagura. And Kikyo...anyway please enjoy...**_

****

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Rated M for Violence Language and Future Lemon**_

_**Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura**_

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter Fourteen!_**

****

**_

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura walked around to gather information. They'd been searching for quite some time now, and Sakura had pleaded for them to rest. They sat on a bench that was on the street they were currently on, when Sasuke suddenly turned to Sakura. "Why...?" 

"Huh?" Sakura looked over to Sasuke. "Did you say something Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was silent for a minute then finally nodded and looked back at her. "Why would you leave Naruto's side for me? Leave the village...your family, your friends...for someone like me?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun...what's this...all of a sudden...?"

Sasuke looked down. "Its not sudden...I've been wondering about it for awhile but...ever since...ah, never mind I should have never brought it up." Sasuke turned away from Sakura and went back to his emotionless expression.

Sakura leaned over to him and cupped his cheek in her hand, making him face her.

"I told you back there remember...? That day when you left..." unknowingly tears began to fill up in the corner of her eyes. Remembering that night always made her a bit emotional.

Sasuke looked at her. His emotionless expression now gone replaced with mixed emotions. He could not stop it. Couldn't control it.

"I...I don't remember..." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura let go of his cheek and began sobbing. "...Of course...it was years ago..."

Sasuke looked at the girl crying before him.

"Even after all these years you're as annoying as ever." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura looked up at him and gave a small smile. It may seem like a cruel thing to say to most people but really it was just his way of saying _'yes I do remember...'_ which made her happy. Sakura smiled and got up with him.

"They're aren't that many people around here that know about Akatsuki..." Sakura stated.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "We should expand our search and go to another village."

Sasuke nodded.

"There's one close to this one... we'll go there, and We'll met up with the others in a few hours." Sasuke said as he began to exit the village Sakura following him.

* * *

Naruto and the others all just got to the village Sasuke and Sakura just left. Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs to search for their scent. The dogs all began sniffing the ground. 

"Sasuke and Sakura's scent is fresh here..." stated one of his dogs.

"Really?!" shouted Naruto, clearly happy that he may be close to finding and getting them back.

The dogs nodded. "But we don't know if he's still here or where he is right now." said the dog. Naruto sighed and looked over at Kakashi awaiting orders.

Kakashi looked at everyone. "Okay we will split up into groups...Neji will go with Tenten, Ino and Kagura are with me. Sai and Hinata will go with Naruto. You will each take a dog with you."

"Hey how come only Neji and Tenten isn't that kinda unfair?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. "Well Neji's a Jounin, so I think he'll be fine. We need three because Ino's a medic and we need extra support for Kagura and the Akatsuki are after you so you'll need the extra support." explained Kakashi.

Hinata walked up to Naruto. "L-lets go and do our best Naruto-kun!" she said.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah!"

_'Sasuke and Sakura are around here somewhere! I'll find them!'_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the dirt road when Sakura stopped. "For a village that's supposed to be close we sure are walking a lot..." Sakura panted. 

_'She still hasn't regained all her chakra from all that fighting and healing she did...'_ thought Sasuke. _'Best not to make her push it...'_ Sasuke sat down on a tree log that just happened to be near by.

"We'll rest for awhile longer."

"N-no that's fine Sasuke-kun! I can still go on!"

Sasuke looked at her. _'No she can't...'_

"Well I'm tired too so...I'm resting..." said Sasuke.

Sakura was panting heavily as she walked forward. She knew he was lying about being tired. "No you're not...and I'm fine really...now lets...go..." Sakura then fainted and was falling to the ground. But before she came in contact with the cold dirt Sasuke caught her.

_'Stupid girl...always pushing herself...just like Naruto...'_ Sasuke quickly shook the thought from his mind and picked her up bridal style and, carrying her, dashed towards the next village, completely forgetting about his other comrades.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata and Sai all searched the area when Naruto looked down. 

"...They may not still be here...Sasuke never was one to stay in one place for too long..." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata wanted to help him and console him but had no idea how to do that.

"Maybe I should...just give up. I mean even if I do get Sasuke back he'd just leave again so what's the point?" asked Naruto. He's wanted Sasuke back for years and now...he was scared that even if he did get Sasuke back he wouldn't stay. Or he might hate him for bringing him back.

BAM!

Naruto fell to the ground when Sai kicked him.

"What the hell was that for Sai?!" Naruto shouted sitting up Hinata ran to his side.

"Dumbass! I never thought you as the kind of person to give up so easily! You came here to get Sasuke back right?! Sakura too?!" Sai shouted with a serious look on his face.

"Is you're bond with them really so weak that you'd give up this early?" asked Sai waiting for an answer.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Sai...'_

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto stood up and raised his fist. "Of course not! I'll get them both back just you wait and see!" Naruto shouted with determination.

_'I will get them back!'  
_  
Sai smirked. "Now thats the determined little idiot I know." Sai teased.

Naruto growled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness. She was lying underneath a tree near a pond. It was quiet. No one else was there but her and...Sasuke. 

Sakura looked over to see Sasuke sitting next to her.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled as she sat up.

"I told you to rest..." said Sasuke. He wasn't looking at her he looked straight ahead.

"Yes...I'm so sorry...even now...all I do is hold you back..." Sakura could feel tears coming.

She wanted to bring him back to Konoha but she also wanted to be useful in his search.

She wanted so many things but most of those things were beyond her reach.

"Why..."

"Huh?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was now staring at her.

"Why is it whenever I'm around you all you do is cry? Are you that miserable?"

"No! I'm not miserable!" Sakura defended.

"Then why do you cry...?"

"Because I just...I want so many things right now and I know I can't have them all..."

"Like what?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura's heart clenched up and that burning impulse came rushing back to her. Right now all she wanted to do was to hold him. Kiss him. Touch him.

It all became to much for her to bear and she lept at him wrapping her arms around him holding him as tightly as she could, getting as close to him as their bodies would allow.

Sasuke steaded himself, careful not to fall backwards as Sakura's lips collided with his. She poured all her love and passion for him into the kiss and Sasuke could feel it.

She had been wanting to do this ever since she agreed to travel with him. It was so hard holding herself back. She climbed into his lap and straddled him.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss slightly. "This is what I want most right now..." Sakura mumbled against his lips. Sakura closed the gap between them and kissed him again. She was a bit shocked and happy to feel Sasuke slowly kissing her back.

_'I never would have guessed he'd respond to it...'_ thought Sakura as she felt Sasuke grab the back of her head deepening the kiss. Sakura moaned into the kiss and Sasuke's tongue slipped into her mouth exploring every part of it. Tasting her and massaging her tongue with his.

Soon they parted for air. They gazed into each others eyes. But they're little moment was ruined when a kunai came flying in between them, forcing them to separate.

* * *

**_Bum bum bum! Cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll try to update really soon so you won't have to wait long...hopefully. And I got this review from an annomonys didn't spell that right but yeah she signed as Arella and asked me to send her a pic of Karin...I would be more than happy too but you didn't give me an e-mail adress to send it too so feel free to e-mail me or private message me to give it to me and I'll send you a Karin pic... Anyway as always thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!_**


	15. Bond of a Lover

**_Bond_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry for the horrible cliff hanger I left ya with! But here is the next chapter! ENJOY!_**

****

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Rated M for Violence Language and Lemon_**

**_Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura_**

****

_

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_ "No! I'm not miserable!" Sakura defended.

"Then why do you cry...?"

"Because I just...I want so many things right now and I know I can't have them all..."

"Like what?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura's heart clenched up and that burning impulse came rushing back to her. Right now all she wanted to do was to hold him. Kiss him. Touch him.

It all became to much for her to bear and she lept at him wrapping her arms around him holding him as tightly as she could, getting as close to him as their bodies would allow.

Sasuke steaded himself, careful not to fall backwards as Sakura's lips collided with his. She poured all her love and passion for him into the kiss and Sasuke could feel it.

She had been wanting to do this ever since she agreed to travel with him. It was so hard holding herself back. She climbed into his lap and straddled him.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss slightly. "This is what I want most right now..." Sakura mumbled against his lips. Sakura closed the gap between them and kissed him again. She was a bit shocked and happy to feel Sasuke slowly kissing her back.

_'I never would have guessed he'd respond to it...'_ thought Sakura as she felt Sasuke grab the back of her head deepening the kiss. Sakura moaned into the kiss and Sasuke's tongue slipped into her mouth exploring every part of it. Tasting her and massaging her tongue with his.

Soon they parted for air. They gazed into each others eyes. But they're little moment was ruined when a kunai came flying in between them, forcing them to separate.

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

****

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both parted from one another. They looked over behind the tree to see a woman standing there. Sakura growled in frustration.

"Karin...what is it?! Aren't you supposed to be out gathering information?!" growled Sasuke. Clearly he was not pleased with being interrupted.

"...I should be the one asking you two that! Sasuke what the hell are you doing with her?!" shouted Karin in a hurt voice. Seeing them together like that just ate at her; she didn't want to see it, but she did. There was a certain spark between them. A strong bond between them that she could never break...or have.

"We were merely taking a small break...Karin..." said Sasuke as he stood up walking over to Sakura and offering a hand to her. She gladly took his hand and he pulled her up. All the while they could hear Karin growling at them in the background. Sasuke and Sakura looked over at her.

Karin looked down clenching her fist. "...Why her...? Sasuke...?" Karin's voice was shaky and enraged.

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke said sternly then he sighed. "Look Karin...it will never happen...don't get any ideas of 'us' because there is no, nor will there ever be an 'us'. Don't mislead yourself."

Karin looked like she just got zapped by lighting. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she just stood there motionless.

Sakura merely stood there, unsure of what to make of this. Was he saying that she did have a chance...that he didn't Karin like she thought he did? Sakura felt her heart melt at the mere thought of it all.

"Let's go..." said Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her with him, away from Karin.

* * *

_'Byakugan!'_

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see Sasuke or Sakura's chakra. After a minute or two of searching she looked at Naruto with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...they aren't here." Hinata looked at him and apologized.

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "Its okay Hinata...you did you're best. Right?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Hai!"

Naruto Sai and Hinata began walking around to at least collect information on Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ah!" Naruto bumped shoulders with a silver haired man.

"Ah! Sorry!" Naruto apologized.

The man looked over at Naruto and smirked. "You were with that pink haired girl..."

"Huh?! Sakura?! You mean Sakura?! Have you seen her?!" shouted Naruto.

Sai and Hinata merely stared at the man observing him.

_'I don't have a good feeling about this man...'_ thought Sai.

"So stranger what's your name anyway?" asked Sai as though he were interrogating him.

The man smiled. "Oh of course...my name...is Watari...and no I have not seen...Sakura as of lately...goodbye...Naruto." with that Watari walked away.

Naruto stood there in a daze.

"...Ah! Wa-Watari?!" it all came back to him...the man who kidnapped Yoko and nearly killed Sakura...his name was Watari!

"Sai!" Naruto turned to Sai who nodded at him. Hinata didn't understand what was going on but she could tell by the look in that man's eyes that he could not be trusted.

The three young ninjas ran after Watari who had just turned a corner. The ran as fast as they're feet would let them and once they turned the corner there was a huge crowd.

"We wouldn't be able to see him in a crowd like this...Hinata!" Sai looked at Hinata who nodded.

_'Byakugan!'_

"He's...he's not here!" Hinata announced.

"But that...we saw him turn here didn't we?" Naruto was confused.

"A slick little fucker." growled Sai. He turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Come on, we have to find Sakura! I bet that loony will go after her. We know she's not in this village so we'll go to the next! There's one close to here...they must be there!"

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"B-but what about the others...?!" asked Hinata.

"We don't have time! We have to go now!" shouted Sai as he and Naruto began running in the direction of the next village. Hinata soon followed.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura reached a secluded spot, with no one else around. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back. Already her body longed for the warmth of his skin. 

Sasuke turned around and did something Sakura never would have expected him to do; suddenly his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The feel of their skin and lips together was like heaven to Sakura; she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted to be with him so badly.

Sasuke too loved the feel of her body against his. He longed to hold and kiss her like this for so long, but all those annoying little voices in his head had told him it was a bad idea. But now...he forced those annoying voices out.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as his mouth parted from hers and began kissing across her cheek and down to her neck nipping at her skin, marking her as his.

Sakura moaned at the feel of his touch his lips on hers, his hands now under her shirt, with his right hand in between her shoulder blades, his left hand on her lower back.

Sakura instinctively brought her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. Sasuke's lips left her neck and were now seeking her lips. He grabbed her other leg with his left hand and brought it up and wrapped it around his waist.

Sakura's grip on him tightened for support as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right under her bottom to support her weight. Her legs tightened around his waist and she could feel the hard erection he was getting.

Sasuke's tongue darted in her mouth when she moaned out his name. Their tongues began to tangle, while Sakura's tongue massaged his and Sasuke groaned as he felt himself become even harder.

It all became too much for him and in the blink of an eye they were in a room. Sakura pulled back from the kiss when she felt pressure against her.

_'Sasuke-kun really **is** fast!'_ she thought to herself as Sasuke deposited her on the soft mattress. Sakura whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth.

She looked up at Sasuke who looked down at her. His face held no expression but his eyes were filled with love and lust. A smile appeared on Sakura's lips as her heart was filled with warmth and happiness.

She knew now...all this time he really did return her feelings.

_'He pushed me away to protect me, not to hurt me.'_

Sasuke took all but his boxers off and climbed over Sakura pressing his lips against hers in a passion filled kiss.

_'I still don't really...understand it but...'_

"Ah...Sasuke...kun..." Sakura moaned as he took her shirt off and ran kisses down her collar bone and sucked on the the flesh above her nipple while his hand massaged her other breast.

_'But I do know...he loves me...'_

Sasuke took Sakura's perked nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it. Sakura arched her back and lifted her hips when Sasuke's free hand began tugging on her shorts and panties taking them off.

After Sasuke gave both her breasts the same amount of attention, he began kissing down her belly nipping at her flesh. He stopped at her womanhood and looked up at her.

After seeing her lust filled expression he parted her legs putting them on his shoulders and gave her a slow, long lick. He felt Sakura's body shudder at the feel of his tongue in her. Her hips bucked up but Sasuke's hands grabbed them and kept them down.

Sakura's moans became louder her breathing enraged as pleasure consumed her. Sasuke's pace quickened as his tongue dove inside her licking her and sucking her every now and then.

Sakura could feel herself about to come; she was so close.

She was about to burst out in tears when Sasuke pulled back releasing her legs. She looked at him with a pout on her face.

Sasuke merely smirked at her as he took off his boxers. The taste of her and her moans made him even harder than he already was, if that was even possible, and now he was desperate for release.

He hovered over her positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as he plunged into her. Sakura let out a muffled scream as Sasuke kissed her harder; but not in a bruising way. He was trying to distract her from the pain he knew she'd feel once he broke through her virgin barrier.

He stilled inside of her and began kissing her cheeks and neck trying to comfort her. He wanted so bad to thrust into her but thought it wise to wait for her to get used to him first.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke's head went up. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips and set a slow, comfortable pace for her. She was so tight and felt so good; having to go this slow was killing him.

Sakura let out soft moans, muffled because of Sasuke's kiss. He began to kiss her roughly his pace slowly quickening.

"Sa-Sasuke...harder..." Sakura breathed out parting from the kiss. Sasuke smirked and began to thrust into her, sinking deeper into her. Sakura moaned. The feel of him in her was incredible.

His pace began to quicken, and he began to fiercely kiss her neck. Sakura bit her lip and felt herself about to come. Sasuke's pace never slowed or stopped as he began sucking on her neck.

Sakura let out a loud moan as she came, bringing Sasuke with her. He groaned her name and spilled his seed in her.

They were both panting. Sasuke rolled off her and laid next to her; gathering her up in his arms he held her possessively. They were supposed to be gathering information, but Sasuke was tired and knew she was too, so he decided they would sleep for a few hours, then meet up with his comrades and find out where the hell Itachi was.

* * *

**_The long awaited lemon is...I don't know...anyway apparently nomatter how frequantly I put it there are some people that are too retarded to understand so I'll say it once again...-clears throat-...I DO NOT EXCEPT FLAMES!!!!!!! Constructive C. yes but if you say something like 'yuck this is the worst and you suck go die in a hole' or some shit like that I will not listen to you. So you're wasting you're time as well as mine. So stop being a whinny little brat and shut the hell up! No one cares what you think! Anyway please review, nicely, and whatnot and I'll update as soon as time will allow._**


	16. Splitting Up

**_Bond_**

* * *

****

**_Mwa! I have over 200 reviews and heading towards 300! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you so much for you're kind reviews everyone!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Rated M for Violence Language and Lemon_**

**_Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura_**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

* * *

****

Suigetsu walked along the dirt road just outside the village.

_'Sasuke and his chick isn't here anymore...and that bitch Karin is gone too. Jugo's here but I really don't feel like talking to him. Damnit Sasuke where the fuck did you go?' _

He continued walking until he saw Karin sitting under a tree her fists clenched and her facial expression just shouted out 'I'm pissed!'

Suigetsu _really _didn't feel like talking to her so he just kept moving.

_'Maybe Sasuke is at the next village over...?'_

* * *

Sakura had just awakened and was a bit sad to feel cloth against her skin and not Sasuke's skin. She looked over to the side of the bed to see Sasuke putting his clothes back on. 

Sakura forced herself to sit up. She winced at the pain in between her thighs. She felt so sore. Sakura wrapped the blanket around her chest and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh..." Sakura wanted to say so much to him but had no idea where to start. She wanted to know if this meant they were now lovers. Wanted to know if she should act differently around him now or if he'll act differently around her.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Sasuke's warm hand caress her check. She looked over to him and she soon found herself leaning in closer to him. Sasuke leaned in too meeting her halfway he kissed her lightly.

Not liking the slow kiss Sakura leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. She placed her hands on his hard chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

He was like a drug to her.

She was like a drug to him.

Sasuke turned so he was now fully sitting on the bed pulling Sakura closer to him to where she was now straddling his lap. Sakura moved her hands from his chest to around his neck.

Sasuke's lips parted from hers and he trailed kisses across her jawline and down to her neck his hand grabbed her breast and began massaging it. Sakura moaned. His touch alone was enough to make her go crazy with need as she felt herself becoming wet.

"Mmm...Sasuke..." Sakura moaned.

She was about to cry and whin when all of Sasuke's movements stopped.

She pulled away from him to look at him.

Sasuke had a disappointed look on his face. He didn't want to stop either but they had to go back to Suigetsu and the others.

Sasuke nibbled on Sakura's earlobe.

"Hurry and get dressed..." he whispered his hot breath fanning her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Sakura nodded as Sasuke pulled away setting her back on the bed and off his lap.

She attempted to get up but was pulled back down by this cursed thing we call gravity. Her legs were so sore. Sasuke had started off so gentle but his movements became enraged at the end and now she was having a hard time getting herself up.

Sasuke saw this and instead of feeling guilty he just smirked. He took it as a compliment. He was good.

He walked around the room and picked up her clothes and threw them to her.

"Th-thanks..." Sakura anime sweat dropped.

"Just hurry up. We have to get back soon. Its already getting dark out."

Sakura nodded as she began to put her shirt on. How was she supposed to walk back with him when she couldn't even stand? After she was fully dressed Sasuke helped her to her feet. She used his shoulders for support and he had his hands on her waist keeping her from falling on her ass.

"Will you be able to walk?" asked Sasuke.

"I...I think so..." Sakura answered in an unconvincing voice.

Sasuke sighed as he knelt down in front of her. Sakura looked surprised at this but climbed on his back. He stood up and soon they were out of the room and outside an inn.

"They're gonna be _really _pissed to find out two people checked themselves in and left a mess for them to clean." chuckled Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression. She hadn't heard him chuckle in so long. It was like music to her ears. She snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and setting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." she yawned and soon sleep was overcoming her.

Sasuke smirked. He decided to let her sleep against him. She was obviously worn out from the earlier activities.

* * *

Naruto Sai and Hinata stopped for a break. Hinata used her Byakugan. 

"I still can't see them...not Sasuke Sakura _or _that man with silver hair." Hinata looked at Naruto. She wanted so badly to help him but she was usless so far. She felt so bad for not being of any use to him so far.

Naruto caught this in her sad expression and patted her on her head.

"Good job Hinata...if it weren't for you we'd be back in the village looking for Sasuke when he isn't even there." Naruto gave her a bright smile.

Hinata blushed but kept herself from fainting.

"I...I'll continue to do my best!" Hinata's whole face was red.

Sai smiled in the backround as he watched the two.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village Kakashi's group wandered. 

"Kakashi...Naruto Hinata and Sai's scent is no longer here...they must've left." said Kakashi's dog.

"What?! They left?!" shouted Ino.

Kagura sighed_. 'These people are so noisy._'

"They must have left for a reason. We will follow them." said Kakashi.

Ino and Kagura nodded.

"Where are they now?" asked Kakashi looking at one of his dogs.

The dog sniffed the ground then looked up at Kakashi.

"They left the village and is now heading towards the next village over...and..."

"And?" asked Kakashi.

"...I can smell two of the people we fought with in the woods...Sasuke's new comrades no doubt about it."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He looked over at Ino and Kagura.

"Are you two prepared? We may have to fight." said Kakashi looking at the two teen girls.

Kagura smirked. "Hell yeah I'm ready! I was getting bored from just walking!"

"Yeah! Just lead me to em and I'll take them all out!" shouted Ino raising her fist.

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright then. Let us be on our way."

* * *

Tenten and Neji walked around the village but found nothing. Neji had used his Byakugan and now confirmed that Kakashi's group has now left. 

"What?! Where the hell are they all going?!" asked Tenten.

Neji shrugged. "Maybe they found a lead."

"We should go after them!" Tenten clenched her fists. She_ hated_ the thought of being left behind.

Neji nodded. He used his Byakugan once more to see where exactly they were going. He and Tenten began to run in the direction of Kakashi and the others.

They were just outside the enterance to the village when Neji suddenly stopped.

"Whats up Neji?" asked Tenten.

"I can feel...a high amount of chakra in that direction." Neji pointed out.

Tenten nodded in understanding and they left in the direction of this mysterious chakra.

* * *

**_Nya two chapters in one day...argh! I'm so bored! So I decided to post another chapter! Its not as long as I would've liked but now I'm starting to get tired. -yawn- anyway please review and no flames please._**


	17. Tragic Battles

_**Bond**_

* * *

_**I do not own Naruto! ****I dedicate this chapter to xxxiluvemoboyx! For encouraging me to update faster and for the niceness! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for violence language and lemon

Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

* * *

****

Karin snorted as she heard footsteps come toward her.

"What do you want?" she spat out. Really not wanting to see him.

She looked over to see Suigetsu standing there in front of her. She had a grumpy look on her face as she looked at him.

Suigetsu sighed. "Look I don't want to be around you right now so if you could just hurry up and tell me where the fuck Sasuke went I'd really appreciate it." said Suigetsu looking bored yet amused at the same time. Something only he could pull off.

"Hmph! How the hell should I know?! He probly went somewhere to fuck that little tramp of his!" Karin's eyes narrowed as she sunk down so she was sitting and wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees pouting. She really did hate Sakura. She didn't see what was so great about her.

Suigetsu smirked. "Oh come now you should've known from the start that he had no interest what so ever in you."

Karin glared daggers at Suigetsu wanting so badly to strangle him right then and there. Gritting her teeth she was about to scream something at him but then decided to not let him bother her and went back to mourning over her one-sided love.

Suigetsu merely stood there looking at her with amusement.

* * *

Kakashi Ino and Kagura ran towards the place where they felt the chakra and where the dog lead them. 

The two familiar chakra's were so close now.

_'Once we find them we'll be one step closer to finding Sasuke!' _thought Kakashi.

_'Sasuke-kun is so close...' _thought Ino as she remembered Sasuke and fighting with Sakura over him. Now she was all over Sai yet for some reason unknown to her whenever she thought of either of them Shikamaru's face appeared in her mind. She was unable to clear him from her mind.

_'What does this mean? Does it mean I'm in love with...no way! He's my comrade no way would I fall for a man like that! Not only is he into that Temari chick but he's SO lazy! The complete opposite of Sasuke-kun and Sai!' _thought Ino. As though she were trying to convince herself.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were so close. Neji had his Byakugan activated and was staring straight at the two chakra's. 

_'That one...it screams out sinister...'_

Neji looked over at Tenten.

"Tenten! This battle won't be easy! These two have _extremely _high chakra levels..." Neji warned.

Tenten nodded. "Don't worry about me Neji! I've got you're back and you have mine right?" Tenten smiled.

Neji smiled. "Yeah...thats right."

_'...and after this is all over...I'll make you mine...' _thought Neji. He had been thinking about it for some time now and he's finally decided to make her his. To confess his feelings for her.

Little did he know Tenten was thinking about the very same thing.

Neji decided now wasn't the best time to be thinking these thoughts and looked back at the two chakra's. He gasped at what he saw.

One of the chakra's was weakening...which meant the two were already in a fight.

_'Whats going on...? Guess I'll know once I get there.' _thought Neji as he and Tenten continued they're way there.

* * *

Naruto Sai and Hinata continued to walk along the dirt road. The sun was setting. Hinata gazed at the sky. The sunset was truely a sight to behold. The sky was an orangish color and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight. It wouldn't be long before it became dark. 

Hinata would use her Byakugan every now and then to see if they were getting closer or if anyone else was around. Naruto turned to look at her and Hinata nodded.

It was that time again. Hinata made a hand seal.

_'Byakugan!' _

Hinata searched the area and then gasped at what she saw.

Naruto and Sai turned to her.

"What is it Hinata?! What do you see?!" asked an anxious Naruto.

"I see them! I see Sasuke and Sakura! They're chakra's are so close together..." stated Hinata.

Naruto walked up to Hinata.

"Hinata...where are they now?!" he asked desperatly wanting to go and meet up with them. To question Sakura why she had gone with Sasuke and to beat Sasuke into a pulp and drag his ass back home with him so they could all be together.

Hinata pointed in a direction and they all took off quickly in that direction.

* * *

Tenten and Neji hid in a tree staring down at the two figures. 

"One...is he dead...?" asked Tenten looking at Neji who shook his head.

"No...he's still alive...barely..."

Tenten looked at the one standing over the bloody body.

"Smiling...that persons smiling! What kind of sadistic freak does that?!" shouted an enraged Tenten.

"Hush!" Neji put a finger to his lips signaling her to keep quite.

Tenten blushed at her foolishness and apologized by bowing her head to him.

She then looked down to see the person who was standing over the body was gone.

Neji and Tenten both gasped. Then they felt they're heart skip a beat as fear overtook them when they felt a presence behind them.

"What do we have here? Don't you know it was curiousity that killed the cat?" the figure whispered.

Neji quickly thinking grabbed Tenten and jumped off the tree branch they were on.

_'Such chakra! We don't stand a chance!' _

* * *

Kakashi Ino and Kagura were now in front of the two chakra's the dog had led them to. 

"So its you again." sighed Kakashi.

"Ah you remember me do you? Thats good to know...Kakashi."

"Yes...you'll have to forgive me for not knowing you're name." replied Kakashi.

The man chuckled. "Yes...we never were really introduced now were we...? My name is Suigetsu. This bitch behind me is Karin if you remember." Suigetsu said in a smug tone as Karin stood up.

_'Him again?' _

"Ino! You stay back! You are here merely as a medic so don't get involved in the fight got it! Leave the fighting to Kagura and me!" ordered Kakashi.

Ino nodded. "Got it!"

Kagura looked over at Kakashi waiting for the signal to start fighting. She reached behind her and grabbed the bottom of her fan ready to attack once givin the order.

Suigetsu chuckled.

"Ah my rematch has come faster than I had expected." Suigetsu reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Karin looked at him. "You're going to fight?"

"Hell yeah! And I expect you to back me up! Not that I'll need it!"

"Hmph! If you don't need it then why should I?!" pouted Karin.

_'No one needs me...I'm useless...my existence is pointless...' _

Karin felt her heart sink at the thought. She grabbed her chest and forced the tears back.

_'Fighting may not be such a bad idea after_ _all...it'll get my mind off all these thoughts...'_ Karin smirked.

* * *

Up on a cliff near the edge stood two men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on it. 

They stared down at Sasuke and Sakura.

"It has been a while since you've seen him yeah? He's beaten Orochimaru and killed him. He's not some weak little brat anymore. Thats for sure." chuckled one of the men. He had blue skin and looked like a fish of some sort and carried a huge sword on his back.

"So what will you do...Itachi-sama?" asked the fish man.

"I couldn't care less...the nine-tails is heading here and _that _is what our master wants. Sasuke is unimportant right now...Kisame." said Itachi looking at the fish faced Kisame.

"Hm...well...just imagine the look on the fox boys face when he sees his dear friends corps. The boy would be a wreck. He's more like his brother then even you are!" smirked Kisame.

"Hmph!" Itachi looked away from Kisame.

* * *

Naruto Sai and Hinata ran as fast as they could with Naruto far ahead of them. 

_'I've found them! I've found them I've found them!!!' _

Naruto cluched his heart. The pain of losing them still there. But the hope to one day be with them helped ease the pain. He just hoped they wouldn't get away this time.

"Naruto! Slow down you're going too fast!" shouted Sai. With every passing minute Naruto ran faster. Desperate to catch up with his two friends. To see them.

Hinata was trying so hard to keep up with him but he was getting so far away.

It wouldn't be long before he was out of they're sight they knew. But once Naruto started running in determined mode he wouldn't stop. Not until he reached his destination.

_'Sasuke!!!! Sakura!'_

* * *

Neji and Tenten were about to run to where Kakashi and the others where when the person drenched in blood appeared before them. 

"Who...who the hell _are _you?!" shouted out Neji.

The man chuckled evily.

"My name is Watari." he smiled at them.

Neji and Tenten flinched. They had never before felt such an intense feeling. Blood lust clouded his eyes. They could feel the blood lust and the strong desire to kill in this man.

They had looked over at the man behind them.

"And...who is _that?_" asked Tenten feeling pity for the man covered in his own blood.

Watari shrugged. "I think he said his name was Jugo or something. He wanted to interfer with my game so I had to take care of him."

"Wha-?! Game?!" Tenten was completely disgusted by this man.

Neji stood there trying so hard to come up with a plan to get him and Tenten out of there in one piece so that they can one day have a future together.

Watari began walking towards them. Neji and Tenten took a step back with every step he made toward them.

Tenten gritted her teeth.

_'Theres no way out! He won't let us run! Our only choice is to fight!' _

Tenten grabbed her scroll and made hand signs. Neji looked at her surprised.

Various weapons appeared as Tenten jumped into the sky and grabbed each weapon that came out and began quickly throwing them at Watari.

Instead of stopping this futile attack Neji choose to watch to witness his speed and see what he could gather on his movements.

Watari quickly dodged all of Tenten's attacks.

Tenten growled and grabbed kunai's holding them in between her fingers. She threw the kunai's at him most hitting the ground. Watari looked closer at the kunai and noticed there were bombs on them.

Once they hit the ground they exploded causing the area to go up in smoke and Neji jumping back onto a tree branch.

Tenten landed on a tree branch as well and looked down waiting for the smoke to clear.

_'Did I get him?!' _

The smoke cleared and the man was no where to be found. But there was some spilled blood indicating that one of her attacks did get him at least.

Neji scaned the area using his Byakugan.

_'Where did he go?!' _

"AHHHH!!!!!"

Neji looked over his eyes widening at the sight. Tenten spat out blood as Watari appeared behind her and stabbed her in her shoulder blade piercing right through her flesh and bone.

Tenten looked over to Neji as her vision became blury and fear coursed through her.

_'No! I can't die yet! Not yet! I have'nt told Neji...and I haven't become as great as Tsunade!' _

It was Tenten's dream to become a strong female ninja like Tsunade. To prove that women can be just as strong in battles as men.

Neji's body was frozen as he watched helplessly as Tenten's body hit the cold hard dirt.

Watari licked the blood off his blade and began laughing.

Neji finally regaining his sences jumped off the tree branch and dashed to where Tenten's body was ignoring Watari.

He kneeled down to Tenten's body and held her up. She was covered in blood. Neji held her unconcious body close to him. Her pulse was beginning to fade and Neji could feel anger rising in him.

Watari stood there in shear amusment. He truely was a sick fuck who delighted in seeing others suffer. To him every person or thing around him was nothing more than a puppet. Something for him to play with whenever he was bored. And right now...he was really bored.

* * *

Kakashi made handsigns and held his wrist. Lighting like chakra formed in the palm of his hand and he charged for Suigetsu and Karin. 

_'Lighting Blade!'_

Suigetsu decided to counter stepping in front of Karin and swinging his sword towards Kakashi.

"This time I won't be so easy to defeat!" shouted Suigetsu.

Kagura took this chance to take out her fan. Her fan wasn't as big as Temari's but it wasn't necessarily small either. It was around the length of her arm.

She opened her fan and blew a strong gust of wind in the direction of Suigetsu throwing him off balance. Suigetsu had no choice but to jump out of the way or Kakashi's attack would make contact.

He was about to move but found his feet pinned. He couldn't move his legs.

_'Wha...what is this?!' _

Kakashi was so close. Suigetsu knew that if he didn't do something soon he would be killed this time for sure. Quickly thinking of his own survival he turned slightly and grabbed himself a shield.

Kakashi's attack connected. But not with Suigetsu. With Karin.

Karin stood there her eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened. Kakashi's hand cluched her gut and Suigetsu focused chakra to his arm to help him lift his sword and swung it at Kakashi making contact with his shoulder.

"Argh!" Kakashi jumped back and grabbed his shoulder.

Suigetsu smiled darkly and threw Karin aside. Kagura ran to Kakashi's side the wind pressure lessoning. Suigetsu found himself able to move again and chuckled.

"You...you'd use you're own comrade as a shield?!" shouted Ino.

"Comrade? Please I really couldn't stand that woman. She was such a bitch...oh well if Sasuke asks I'll just say you guys went after her and I was just one second too late to save her." grined Suigetsu. "Thanks. You guys did me a huge favor. I've been thinking about how to get ride of this bitch and now it seems you've done it for me." Suigetsu laughed.

_'Argh! This guy makes me sick! Why the hell would Sasuke-kun pick this guy as a team memeber?!' _thought Ino.

Kagura and Kakashi then appeared in front of Ino.

"What are you doing just standing there medic?! Hurry up and heal Kakashi's wounds while _I _take care of this asshole!" shouted Kagura.

Ino nodded. "Right! Come here Kakashi-sensei." Ino began healing Kakashi's wound.

_'Damn...he got cut pretty deep...good thing I'm here or he might've bleed to death.' _thougth Ino.

Kagura prepared herself to fight with Suigetsu.

_'This won't be easy...he's a close rang fighter and I'm a long ranged...he'll try and get close to me...' _thought Kagura as Suigetsu raised his sword.

_'This should be fun.' _

* * *

Neji laid Tenten's body down and stood up he made hand seals when he felt Watari come at him. 

_'Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!' _

Neji spun and Watari was knocked back. Neji dashed to him and made a paw and hit him underneath the jaw sending him flying backwards.

_'I got him!' _thought Neji as he went to where Watari fell to see a log.

_'Wha-?! A replacement?! Who the fuck is this guy?!' _

Neji spun around to come into contact with Watari's blade. He slashed Neji's stomach and his blood gushed out of the new wound. Blood dripped from Neji's mouth and he stumbled forward.

Watari smirked and stabbed him from behind.

"Argh! Aiiiii!!!!" Neji screamed out in pain as he stumbled towards Tenten.

Neji's hand reached out to her as his vision began getting blury. He felt sick. Like he was about to puke. He wasn't able to protect the person he loved. Nor was he able to avenge her defeat.

_'Tenten...' _

Neji fell to his knees now next to Tenten. His hand cupped her cheek and he collapsed on top of her.

Watari watched with a grin on his face.

_'That was fun...now for my favorite puppet...I can't wait to see her.' _with that Watari disappeared. Going to meet up with his all time favorite puppet. The one who he loved to see suffer the most.

* * *

_**So sorry all you Neji and Tenten lovers! I too love Tenten and hate to see her hurt but its part of the plot so...yeah. I LOVE Tenten she's such a feminist! Just like me! Women power! Cha! lol!** _

**_Itachi and Kisame have FINALLY made an enterence...but...sniff...that only means Itachi's death...-bursts into tears-_**

**_A little off the topic but I've thought this for awhile...is it just me or does the new Ino kinda remind you of a hooker? She does to me and I was wondering if I was alone in this. I thought she was SO much cuter when she had her hair up in a bun and wore that one orange outfit...blondes look good in orange...the one she wore in the second part of the chunin exams ya know? Anyway sorry for the randomness I was just blabbering._**

**_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I will update fast to the best of my ability! Or something like that...oh no I'm confusing myself! Please review but no flames! Yes thats right I still feel bitter towards the whole flaming thing._**


	18. Wind Dragons!

**_Bond_**

* * *

**_Oh and also about Kagura theres something I forgot to mention about her. For all you people who like to pronounce things right. My OC Kagura in here her name is pronounced like Kagura off of Fruits Basket not Inuyasha. (heh heh I was asked by one of my friends by e-mail) For those of you who don't know about Fruits Basket let me try and give you a better example...Like how Sakura's name is pronounced Sa ku ra the gu in Kagura's name is the same as the ku in Sakura's name. Sorry if it confuses you but yeah._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Rated M for Violence Language and Lemon_**

**_Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura_**

* * *

**Recap:** Neji fell to his knees now next to Tenten. His hand cupped her cheek and he collapsed on top of her.

Watari watched with a grin on his face.

_'That was fun...now for my favorite puppet...I can't wait to see her.' _with that Watari disappeared. Going to meet up with his all time favorite puppet. The one who he loved to see suffer the most.

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

* * *

Sasuke walked along the dirt road with Sakura on his back. He took a turn off the road and onto the grass deeper into the forest. He began to feel Sakura move around on his back and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm...Sasuke...? Huh? Where are we going wheres the road?" asked Sakura taking a notice to her surroundings.

"We're just taking another way don't worry. Are you still feeling sore?"

"Huh...? Oh no not anymore...I can walk on my own now." stated Sakura.

Sasuke nodded happy to hear it. He released her legs and let of off his back.

Sakura hopped off his back and just when her feet touched the ground she found herself pinned against a tree.

"Sasuke?!"

Sakura was stuned as Sasuke grabbed her wrists and put them up beside her head. He smirked at her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss to where they were barely touching.

He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. Sakura gasped as she saw lust and love cloud over them. He was so beautiful to her inside and out. Not wanting the moment to end she leaned in halfway wanting him to kiss her again.

Sakura could hear him chuckle but none the less he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly as though he were teasing her.

Not liking the soft kisses she leaned further in and began to fiercly kiss him. Her tongue traced his lower lip and sucked on it. Sasuke let out a groan and his tongue forced its way through her lips and into her mouth. He explored her mouth and sucked on her tongue earning a moan from Sakura as she brought her legs up and wrapped them around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke groaned as he began grinding his hips into her. Sasuke parted from her mouth and began sucking on her neck adding more red marks.

Sakura's breathing became enraged as she felt overwhelmed by the pleasure Sasuke was giving her. She never would've imagined dry sex could feel this good.

_'How does he do this?!' _

Sasuke began grinding harder into her and Sakura could feel herself about to cum. Sasuke was nearing the edge too as he began frantically kissing her neck.

"Sasuke...! Ah!" Sakura moaned loudly as she came she heard Sasuke groan out her name as he stopped his movements indicated that he too came.

Sakura went limp in his arms both panting. Sasuke finally released her hands and held her close to him. After a few minutes he pulled away from Sakura. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling on her ass.

"Sasuke..." Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke released her shoulders and turned.

"We better hurry and get back. Its already dark out and they're probly wondering where we went." said Sasuke. He waited until he heard Sakura's footsteps come up to him and then they left.

* * *

Suigetsu dashed towards Kagura only to be sent back by her wind. Kagura held her fan up everytime Suigetsu got close to her she would blow a gust of wind in his direction and he would be sent back. 

_'Damnit! How the fuck am I suppose to fight her if I can't get near her?!' _thought Suigetsu as he growled gritting his teeth.

He stood up and looked at Kagura who was now raising her fan ready to attack he guessed. Not wanting to get hit with whatever technique she was about to throw at him he raised his sword in front of him like a shield and got in a defensive stance.

Kagura smirked at this.

_'You're wasting you're time...there is no way to dodge this technique!' _she thought.

_'Wind Dragon's Justsu!' _

Kagura swung her fan and ten tornado's in the shape of dragons came at Suigetsu.

_'Tornado's eh? Easy to dodge!' _thought Suigetsu as he jumped up getting out of the dragons path.

Kagura smirked. Suigetsu was about to dash towards Kagura while she had her gaurd and fan down when one of the tornado dragons appeared before him, five below him coming up and the other four behind him.

_'Nomatter where you run or how fast you move. My wind dragons will not stop chasing you. There is no escaping this jutsu!' _thought Kagura as she put away her fan.

Kakashi and Ino watched in awe of Kagura's abilities.

_'That jutsu is a kekkei genkai! There's no way to stop it! No wonder shes so high ranked...' _thought Kakashi. Wishing it wasn't a kekkei genkai so he could learn it. But no use in crying over spilled milk.

Suigetsu screamed in pain as he was pulling into the dragon tornado's. All the dragons came together to form one giant dragon tornado. Inside it Suigetsu was being torn apart. His arm was torn off. He had cuts everywhere on his body.

Kakashi finally snapped out of his daze and looked at Kagura.

"Kagura! Don't kill him we need to question him about Sasuke and Sakura's location!" shouted Kakashi now completely healed thanks to Ino.

Kagura nodded and the tornado stopped. Suigetsu fell to the ground groaning in pain. Holding the spot where his right arm was torn off.

Kakashi Ino and Kagura walked up to him and Ino got out a rope and tied him up.

"What about the other one?" asked Kagura as she looked over to where Karin was thrown only to see she was no longer there.

"Wha-?! Where'd she go?!" shouted Ino.

"She must've left while we were busy gawking at Kagura's jutsu." said Kakashi disappointed in himself. Kakashi looked at Suigetsu.

"So Suigetsu was it? You may get out of this alive if you answer all our questions."

Suigetsu growled trying to mask his pain. "Fuck you! I ain't telling you shit!" he shouted blood running down his mouth to his chin.

"You're in no position to shout at us. We got you pinned. In case you haven't noticed." stated Ino.

"Oh I noticed...noticed you look like a complete tramp! Whore!" Suigetsu was enraged.

_'How the fuck could I have let myself lose to these people?!' _

Ino held her clenched fist up and growled while Kakashi sighed.

"Look...just tell us where Sasuke and Sakura is. And we _may _let you go. Without that arm you can't pick up that sword so you're no longer a great threat." said Kakashi.

Kagura looked at him about to disagree but then stopped herself. This was a Leaf Village issue. The only reason she was there was because the Kazekage, Gaara, told her to come as backup nothing more.

"Keh! How the hell should I know where they are?! They took off! Without telling any of use where they went!" shouted Suigetsu still pissed about the fact that he lost both the fight _and _his right arm.

"I see..."

Ino looked at Kakashi. "What do we do now?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well we'll take him to Tsunade and have her decide what to do with him." Kakashi turned to Kagura. "We'll have to quickly take him there. Then come back. We have to take him now since we don't have anywhere else to put him for the time being."

Ino and Kagura nodded and they left to take Suigetsu to the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

**_Nya I'm updating this really fast. It actually only takes like an hour to write these chapters. Maybe an extra hour when I have a temporary writers block. This is actually the ONLY story I update so frequently but thats only cause I like stories like this. There are two or three more major battles which in the story hopefully takes one year. So I can put certain things I want to in it. I'm gonna type all week since I'm now grounded away from my friends...00 yet I can still type...my mom lets me have ONE thing outside my room to do when I'm grounded or she'll know I'll never stop complaining...heh heh._**

**_I was also thinking of doing a sequel of what they're lifes like AFTER all this but I'm not sure if I should. Should I? Maybe I will...I dunno._**


	19. Only Wind Can Save Fire

**_Bond_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**_Rated M for Violence Language and Lemon_**

**_Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Watari jumped from tree to tree.

_'She's close! She's soooooo close!' _thought Watari with a sadistic grin on his face. He couldn't wait to her his favorite puppet scream.

He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

Naruto Hinata and Sai were so close to Sasuke and Sakura now. Only a few more feet. 

Naruto could feel Sasuke's chakra. It was so familiar. He then remembered what Yamato said to him along time ago when he found out that his chakra affinity was wind and Sasuke's fire.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Your wind-element jutsu will lose against Sasuke's fire-element jutsu. The only way to beat fire is water." explained Yamato._

_"How come?" asked Naruto._

_"Wind feeds a fire and makes it stronger. Water puts it out. So if you countered Sasuke's fire with a wind jutsu of the same strength you'd only make the fire stronger. But take another look at the wind element. It may be weak against fire but its strong against lightning. Meaning that you're new justsu can overcome Sasuke's ultimate lightning jutsu...your new jutsu can beat Chidori! Naruto...it's a good thing you didn't have an earth affinity." explained Yamato._

_"..." Naruto looked down. "So I've got the right affinity for Sasuke..." _

_"Right...only wind can beat lightning." said Yamato._

_"No I mean..." _

_"?" Yamato looked at Naruto confused._

_"The only thing that can save a fire from dying and give it even more power is wind." explained Naruto._

_"True."_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto was very happy when he found all that out. He had the right element to save Sasuke. To keep his fire alive and he plans to do just that.

* * *

Sasuke stopped walking. 

_'This chakra..._'

"Sasuke? Whats up?" asked Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Sakura gasped as three figures appeared from behind the bushes.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared ahead at Naruto.

_'Shit! He found us! What am I going to do?! I can't fight him! He's my best friend! Even if its for Sasuke I can't hurt him!_' thought Sakura. She felt her heart sink when she realized she also couldn't lie to him. Would she have to confess everything right now in front of Sasuke. Would he hate her if he knew she only joined him to catch him off gaurd and attack him.

What was really horrible was she could've attacked him when he was sleeping against her but just couldn't. All she wanted to do then was hold him. Not attack him.

Sakura felt so guilty. Naruto wanted so badly to see Sasuke and protect her and she took off on him. Went back on her word to be the one to help him.

Naruto wouldn't be happy if she brought him back. It wasn't her place. This was between _them_. This was _they're _fight. The only thing that could both beat and save Sasuke was Naruto. Wind saved Fire, and Sakura wasn't wind. All she could do was support the two...but that was just as important.

"Naruto...huh?" Sasuke stared at him coldly.

Naruto growled looking from Sasuke to Sakura and back.

"Wha-what is this?! Why did you go with him?!!!!" Naruto shouted out at the top of his lungs. His chest hurt. His heart hurt. He felt betrayed by the both of them. Abandoned.

Naruto could feel the fox demons chakra forcing its way out.

Naruto was about to charge for Sasuke but a net came at him and he stumbled back and hit the ground hard. Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Hinata ran to Naruto. She grabbed the net but pulled back instintly when she was cut.

Sasuke turned when he heard a familiar chuckling sound.

Itachi.

Itachi stood there with Kisame.

"I wouldn't touch those wires if I were you. The more you struggle inside the tighter it becomes and it'll pierce through you're skin. Try and release him from the outside and the person gets cut. Even a kunai wouldn't work against it." explained Itachi.

Sasuke growled consumed with rage at the mere sight of his brother.

Naruto stirred. He felt like a cagged animal. He was trapped.

* * *

**_Yeah I know its VERY short! But I got the point of the chapter across so therefor...yeah I dunno I'm just ranting. Anyway please review but no flames! I apologize to all you people who only want to see Sakura get Sasuke back but this is how I see the manga ending...except for the lemon I did that for fun. And cause its M rated and what not anyway the flash back was a chapter from the manga it was chapter 333 if ya want to read it. The website where you can find the manga chapters is in my profile. _**


	20. Taken

**I do not own Naruto**

**I have decided to do a sequel to this! YAY! I'll put it up once I'm done with this story. I already have the first chapter written. **

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**Recap: **"Naruto...huh?" Sasuke stared at him coldly. 

Naruto growled looking from Sasuke to Sakura and back.

"Wha-what is this?! Why did you go with him?!!!!" Naruto shouted out at the top of his lungs. His chest hurt. His heart hurt. He felt betrayed by the both of them. Abandoned.

Naruto could feel the fox demons chakra forcing its way out.

Naruto was about to charge for Sasuke but a net came at him and he stumbled back and hit the ground hard. Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Hinata ran to Naruto. She grabbed the net but pulled back instintly when she was cut.

Sasuke turned when he heard a familiar chuckling sound.

Itachi.

Itachi stood there with Kisame.

"I wouldn't touch those wires if I were you. The more you struggle inside the tighter it becomes and it'll pierce through you're skin. Try and release him from the outside and the person gets cut. Even a kunai wouldn't work against it." explained Itachi.

Sasuke growled consumed with rage at the mere sight of his brother.

Naruto stirred. He felt like a cagged animal. He was trapped.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his cold hearted brother. 

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled gritting his teeth. The mere sight of him was enough to piss him off.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. "Hmph. I don't have time for you right now. I'm only here for the capture of the nine-tailed fox." Itachi's expression was unmoved and emotionless.

Sasuke growled and made the necessary hand signs for Chidori. The blood rushed to his head and thats never a good thing in battle. Sasuke would never be able to defeat Itachi like this.

Before Sasuke could make the last sign he was thrown to a tree by Itachi.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with cold eyes. His hand gripped his neck holding him up to the tree. "You are still too weak...pathetic. Its because you allow people like that girl close to you. I told you didn't I? You don't have enough hatred...and with the way things are going you never will."

"You get away from him!" shouted Sakura as she charged for Itachi holding her clenched fist up.

_'Sakura you fool! You're no match for him!' _thought Sasuke.

Itachi smirked at her efforts and threw Sasuke at her. Sakura gasped. She unclenched her fist and caught Sasuke falling backwards.

Itachi took this opportunity to go for Naruto. Sai rushed to help but Kisame appeared beside him and quickly knocked him unconcious with his sword. Hitting him in the back of his neck.

"One down." Kisame smirked.

Itachi was close to Naruto. He was about to strike when Hinata got in the way of his attack holding up a kunai.

"Hinata what are you doing run!!!" Naruto screamed.

Itachi smirked knowing she was no match for him. Hell in they're current state none of them were a match for him. Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan and fight him off when Kisame appeared behind her and slashed her back with his sword.

"HINATA!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. He glared at Kisame, the fox demons chakra began spilling out of him. "YOU BASTARD!!! IF HINATA DIES I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" Naruto screamed as Hinata fell to the ground in a pile of blood.

Kisame chuckled. "Oh and how do you plan to do that?" he asked.

Naruto growled. He felt so powerless. All he could do was watch as the people he cared for got hurt.

Sasuke stood up and Sakura stood beside him.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Fool! He could've killed you!" Sasuke growled.

"B-but! I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt!" Sakura defended.

Sasuke said nothing he only stood there. He began making hand signs for Chidori once again when he suddenly felt the presence of someone lurking about. He then noticed that Itachi had stopped too. He must've already noticed.

Itachi looked up along with Sasuke and Kisame to see Watari.

Sakura looked up with them and saw the man who had taken Yoko. The man who claimed that her and Yoko were nothing more than puppets for him to play with.

Itachi looked around. Sai gained conciousness pretty fast. He was at Naruto's side in an instant.

Itachi snorted. "We're a little too out numbered here. We'll have to come back...I don't care for long timed battles." thats what he said but in truth he was already running out of chakra. He was short on chakra when this begun but didn't expect there to be this many people.

In an instint Itachi and Kisame were gone Sasuke shouted his name and cursed. Sakura was too distracted by Watari who was looking right at her. Hinata was on the ground unconcious, Sai was at Naruto's side who was lying on the ground growling. Sai tried to cut the wires with a kunai but what Itachi said was true it was useless.

Sasuke stared at the ground. He growled as he punched the ground.

_'Damn! He was right here and I let him get away!'_

"Watari...what are you doing here?! Wheres Yoko?!" shouted Sakura.

Watari chuckled. "Don't worry my precious little flower. You'll see her soon enough." Watari made hand signs which were unfamiliar to Sakura and soon there were feathers and a strong gust of wind surrounding them.

Sakura stumbled back and grabbed her head. She was starting to feel dizzy. She looked around to see the others doing the same thing. Naruto was the first to lose conciousness. The fox's chakra fading.

Sai was next and then Sasuke. Sakura tried a dispell but it didn't work and she soon collapsed on the ground.

_'How did this happen...? Who the hell is he?! What is he?!' _Sakura looked at the others who were all asleep. Soon her world went black.

She could hear footsteps coming toward her in the distance. But sleep was starting to overcome her and the noises around her began to fade away and she was soon unconcious.

**Another short one I know...but again I got my point across. And I update alot so that should make up for it being short a little right? I'll try and make the next one longer. And believe me I know the fight with Itachi sucked but I'm brain dead right now and this is good enough for me.**

**Now this is a little off topic...but I was watching my Naruto DVD right and the whole time, and yes I have noticed this frequently, they ALWAYS coment on Sakura's forehead and I'm always like...but its not as big as they claim whats wrong with it? She's so cute and pretty at the same time. I love her hair! Its a pretty pink. And shes pretty! It just confuses me I mean I've seen it look kinda big in this one part but thats it. Other times it looks to be about the same length as Sasuke's and Ino's...**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review but no flames! oh and I lied about there only being two more major fights. Well actually I just forgot one. There's really three but the first two won't be so long the MAJOR one is the last one which will probly be the longest. This story will probly end around 30 chapters or somewhere around there. I'm a little bit more than halfway done.**


	21. Naruto's Rage and Sasuke's Weakness

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

**Recap:** Sasuke stared at the ground. He growled as he punched the ground. 

_'Damn! He was right here and I let him get away!'_

"Watari...what are you doing here?! Wheres Yoko?!" shouted Sakura.

Watari chuckled. "Don't worry my precious little flower. You'll see her soon enough." Watari made hand signs which were unfamiliar to Sakura and soon there were feathers and a strong gust of wind surrounding them.

Sakura stumbled back and grabbed her head. She was starting to feel dizzy. She looked around to see the others doing the same thing. Naruto was the first to lose conciousness. The fox's chakra fading.

Sai was next and then Sasuke. Sakura tried a dispell but it didn't work and she soon collapsed on the ground.

_'How did this happen...? Who the hell is he?! What is he?!' _Sakura looked at the others who were all asleep. Soon her world went black.

She could hear footsteps coming toward her in the distance. But sleep was starting to overcome her and the noises around her began to fade away and she was soon unconcious.

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She sat up in a dark room and instintly grabbed her head as all the memories of what happened came rushing back to her. 

"So you're up?"

Sakura gasped. She turned around to see Yoko sitting there with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them staring at her with a sad expression.

"...Yoko..." Sakura was overcome with releaf. Yoko was alive! She didn't die! Sakura was about to go and hug her but noticed that her hands were chained to the wall along with Yoko's hands and ankles.

_'So...Yoko's been a prinsoner here this whole time?' _

Sakura jumped a little when she heard the movement of chains seperate from her and Yoko's. She looked over and her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

"No way...he got _you _too? Masaki?" Sakura stared at Masaki. Yoko's older brother. Masaki nodded. He was covered in blood. Watari had been whipping him she could tell. The wounds were old and the blood dried up but the wounds looked infected. He had bruises everywhere and his one eye was closed with a deep cut over it. He had lost his left eye. She could tell he also had a few broken ribs.

She wanted to use her medical jutsu to heal him. But if they were to escape this place alive she would need all her chakra. She would heal him after they got out.

Sakura focused chakra to her wrists and yanked them away from the wall breaking the chains. She reached down to her ankles and broke off the chains.

Yoko and Masaki watched in amazment.

Sakura got up and broke Yoko and Masaki's chains. She stood up and looked at them.

"Come on lets get you two out of here."

* * *

Naruto slowly regained conciousness. His vision was blury but he could hear Sai saying his name and his hand on his shoulder. He was no longer in that net. 

_'How'd I get free...? Did Sai...or Hinata...?...wait...HINATA! She was struck! And what happened to Sasuke and Sakura-chan?!' _Naruto's vision cleared and he looked over to see Hinata on the ground still unconcious. Her wound seems to have stopped bleeding but Naruto still wanted to get her back to Konoha hospital.

"Took you long enough dumbass..."

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke sitting down leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and his face emotionless.

"Sasuke...why are you still here?" asked Naruto.

"Hmph. I wanted to ask you...who that guy with silver hair was." answered Sasuke as he turned and looked at Naruto.

"That guy...you mean...Watari...?" mumbled Naruto.

"Watari...huh? Whats his story?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh...Sakura-chan fought him on a mission. But she was defeated by him and thats when you found her at the church. I don't know anything else about him...except that he uses churches like bases so he's probly at the nearest church right now."

"...I see..." Sasuke stood up and began to walk away but stopped when he heard Naruto call him.

"Sasuke...are you going to save her?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was hesitant. Remembering what Itachi had said. Sakura was weakening him.

"...I..." Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto.

"No."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha-?! Why not?! Isn't she one of you're comrades now?!" questioned Naruto.

"...with Sakura with me...I can't beat Itachi...she was weakening me..." Sasuke said almost in a whisper. Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"Just like how _you _weakened me back then!"

Naruto froze as he watched Sasuke walk away from him. Away from Sakura. He wanted to chase after him and finally bring him back but he just didn't have the time for all that now! He had to take care of Hinata and save Sakura.

Naruto turned to Sai with a serious expression on his face.

"Sai...take Hinata to Konoha hospital and find Kakashi-sensei. I'll go and get Sakura-chan." Sai was about to protest and insist he go with him but Naruto was already gone.

Sai sighed and picked Hinata up and left for Konoha hospital.

* * *

Sakura kicked the door down and signaled for Yoko and Masaki to follow her. Yoko had Masaki's arm around her shoulder for support since he was obviously in alot of pain. 

Sakura looked down. "...so what happened anyway how'd you get here?...Masaki...?" asked Sakura. She had been wondering for awhile. Of course she had a good idea of how he got here but she still wanted to ask.

Masaki was silent for a moment and then finally he spoke. "After I was informed by Naruto that my sister was taken once again I left imediantly to search for her. I found her but Watari was there...it seemed I was no match for him...as you can guess by looking at me he beat my ass."

Sakura had a frown on her face as she continued to lead them to safety.

"...once we get out of here I'll treat you're wounds imediantly."

Masaki nodded. "Thank you."

Sakura opened a door and looked around. After noting that it looked to be safe she signaled them to follow her. Sakura let out a breath of relief as she looked forward.

"Theres the exit." she informed and they began walking onward to the last door in this horrible place.

"You're not going to leave before we get the chance to play are you?" asked a voice.

Sakura gasped when a hand reached out and slammed her against the stone wall.

Sakura opened her eyes to a disgusting image.

"Watari..."

Watari smirked. "So happy...you remembered me." Watari leaned closer and licked her lips and Sakura shuddered from disgust.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. My beautiful flower...my precious puppet." Watari whispered in her ear.

He was about to kiss her when she spit in his face with a look of disgust.

Watari growled and glared at her. "Now see its when you do things like that, that make me want to do this..." Watari unshethed his sword and stabbed her in her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!!" Sakura screamed in pain as he slowly began to move the sword closer her color bone, her blood dripping on the ground.

Watari smiled getting pleasure from hearing her scream. "Thats it beautiful...scream...you look so much more beautiful when covored in you're own blood."

Yoko and Masaki watched in horror. They were frozen. They feared this man who had caused them pain.

Watari's blade was nearing her color bone when a fist came and slammed on his face.

Sakura fell to the floor and Watari was knocked back.

Sakura groaned in pain as she looked up at the person who saved her.

_'...Sasuke...?'_

* * *

Sai arrived at Konoha hospital and Hinata was taken right to the emergency room. 

Sai was about to head out when he saw Kakashi with Kagura and Ino about ready to leave the village. Sai ran up to them.

"Sai-san what are you doing here?" smiled Ino.

Sai ignored her and looked at Kakashi.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be looking for Sasuke?" questioned Sai.

"Hm...we found one of his comrades and brought him back here. Wheres Naruto?"

"He's going to save Sakura. She was taken by Watari. Sasuke abandoned her!" Sai growled. He was not liking Sasuke and how he abandoned his friends right now.

"Wha-?! She was taken?!"

Sai nodded.

"Wait wheres Neji Hinata and Tenten?" asked Kagura noticing they're absence.

"Hinata's in the hospital...I have yet to see the other two."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Kagura and Ino.

"Kagura Ino! You two will go and look for Neji and Tenten. Sai you go with them in case they run into trouble. I will go after Naruto." said Kakashi.

Sai nodded and they all took off to they're desinations.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the one who punched Watari. 

"...Naruto..." Sakura whispered. She had expected Sasuke but Naruto had come instead.

Naruto kneeled down to Sakura and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Sakura-chan...are you okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked shocked for a minute but then looked at her sadly.

"...he's not coming..."

Sakura looked down tears threatening her eyes.

_'Sasuke...are you going after Itachi...was I unable to save you...was all I ever did just weaken you? Were you beyond my reach from the start...?' _Sakura looked up at Naruto who was staring at her with worry in his eyes.

_'...but Naruto came...even though I left...he really is the only one...isn't he...?'_

Watari stood up and whipped the blood from his chin and mouth.

"Well this day is just full of surprises." Watari looked up and licked Sakura's blood from his blade.

Naruto growled and stood up. The fox's chakra began to surround him.

"Sakura's wounded...look at what you did to her! Are you enjoying this?!" shouted Naruto enraged.

Watari smiled. "Well yes...I do enjoy this. She looks so much more beautiful when covered in her own blood does she not. She won't be able to heal herself either...you see my sword is a bit special...it drains chakra."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'So that's why I feel so weak!' _

Naruto's eyes glowed red his fangs begining to show as well as his claws. He growled at Watari and glared at him with blood lust in his eyes that made even a sadistic freak like Watari flinch.

"Grr...I'm going to kill you!"

**There this one was a bit longer...sigh...the first major fight has arrived just two more after this then its the end of Bond and onward to the sequel! Please Review and no flames! Sorry if theres some spelling errors I was typing pretty fast and I'm too tired right now to go back and fix em. Its 8:38 a.m. and I haven't slept yet...bed time for me...yawn!**


	22. Overwhelming Guilt: Sasuke's Heart

**I do not own Naruto**

**Heh I'm on a role with this story! But only this story sadly...my mom won't let me leave the house so I'm gonna type all day! Maybe get even more chapters in. It actually doesn't take long for me to write them. **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

**Recap: **"Where's Sasuke?" 

Naruto looked shocked for a minute but then looked at her sadly.

"...he's not coming..."

Sakura looked down tears threatening her eyes.

_'Sasuke...are you going after Itachi...was I unable to save you...was all I ever did just weaken you? Were you beyond my reach from the start...?' _Sakura looked up at Naruto who was staring at her with worry in his eyes.

_'...but Naruto came...even though I left...he really is the only one...isn't he...?'_

Watari stood up and whipped the blood from his chin and mouth.

"Well this day is just full of surprises." Watari looked up and licked Sakura's blood from his blade.

Naruto growled and stood up. The fox's chakra began to surround him.

"Sakura's wounded...look at what you did to her! Are you enjoying this?!" shouted Naruto enraged.

Watari smiled. "Well yes...I do enjoy this. She looks so much more beautiful when covered in her own blood does she not. She won't be able to heal herself either...you see my sword is a bit special...it drains chakra."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'So that's why I feel so weak!' _

Naruto's eyes glowed red his fangs begining to show as well as his claws. He growled at Watari and glared at him with blood lust in his eyes that made even a sadistic freak like Watari flinch.

"Grr...I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Sasuke walked through the forest. His thoughts on Itachi and what he had said. Maybe he could only kill Itachi on his own. All others do is weaken him. Even Sakura, and especially Naruto. 

Sasuke stopped walking and looked up to the sky.

_'Did Naruto weaken me back then?'_

Memories of his past with Team 7 flashed through his mind. Kakashi's survival exercise, chasing a cat, going to the water country and fighting Zabuza and Haku, the Chunin exams, everything had been fun, and now Sasuke was starting to wonder why he left in the first place.

_'Those who abandon they're friends are worse than scum.'_

Kakashi's words at the survival exercise. They certainly held a certain truth to them, and thats exactly how Sasuke was feeling right now.

Like scum.

* * *

The fox's chakra surrounded Naruto making a chakra shield. He looked at Watari and in a second was in front of him. Watari's eyes widened when he got a close look at Naruto. 

He looked like a demon.

Naruto punched Watari hard causing him to crash into the wall. Watari groaned and before he could even move Naruto was in front of him again and he slashed him with his claws.

_'What the hell is this kid!?! I can't even see him!' _

Watari began to panic which was a big mistake. When people panic in battle it makes that person make mistakes. Blood spilled onto the ground and Sakura watched from the backround in horror.

The fox's chakra was getting stronger with each passing second. Devouring him.

_'At this rate...he'll lose himself to the fox! And Yamato and Jiraya aren't here to surpress the fox's chakra!'_

The fox's chakra was going rapid and Naruto was enraged. Not only at this man for hurting one of his best friends but because Sasuke! He had abandoned them. Again!

_'Sasuke!'_

Naruto was now slashing at Watari with his claws leaving no room for movement for Watari.

_'I'll get you back! __I'll get you back! __I'll get you back!!!'_

Naruto was consumed with thoughts of them and they're genin days. Pain and sorrow coursed through Naruto the more he thought about it, and about the fact that Sasuke was no longer with them. No more hanging out with him or fighting or arguing with him.

Tears whelled up in Naruto's eyes his hands covored in blood Sakura couldn't take it anymore she had to stop him before he was completely taken over by the fox.

Sakura got up and ran towards him.

"NARUTO STOP IT!!! I'M HERE REMEMBER!?! I SAID BEFORE THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THIS FAR ANYMORE!!!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs running towards him.

Naruto looked back lowering his gaurd.

_'Sakura-chan...'_

Watari glared at Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto turned from Watari and looked at Sakura with eyes filled of sorrow.

_'I'm so...I wasn't able to bring him back for you...or for me!' _

Ever since that day Naruto has felt so guilty. He blamed only himself for Sasuke's departure. He had tried so hard to keep they're bond as friends and maybe even brothers but Sasuke was so insistent on breaking it leaving Naruto to try and mend it.

Sakura also felt guilty. About losing Sasuke and for Naruto's guilt. If she had just taken Naruto or Kakashi with her to meet him at the gates that time he wouldn't have had the chance to leave. They could keep a closer eye on him.

As for Naruto. She was the one who begged him to get Sasuke. Telling him that him and only him would be able to bring him back. Making Naruto carry the burden all on his own shoulders. She had tried to make up for it by telling him she'd help but it was pointless. Nothing she said or did would relieve him of this guilt he bared.

The fox's chakra was beginning to calm down and Naruto was in such a daze he had completely forgotten about Watari. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and looked back to see Watari with a smirk on his face his sword through his back just below his heart.

Naruto coughed up blood and shouted for Sakura not to move on step closer.

"But Naruto-!"

"I can't...protect you if you're close to him! Besides you need to get Yoko and Masaki out of here!" Naruto shouted. Sakura nodded and stepped back. She ran towards Yoko and Masaki and told them to follow her outside. They nodded and did as told.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving here!" shouted Watari as he took the sword from Naruto's back and was about to dash towards Sakura but Naruto stood in front of him.

"You're not...going anywhere!" shouted Naruto. Watari growled while holding up his sword.

* * *

Ino and Kagura searched the village but could not find Neji or Tenten. 

"Maybe they went into the forest I mean the rest of us did." said Ino.

Kagura nodded. "Yes and we all also ran into trouble."

"You don't think-?!"

"Yes...I'm pretty sure they must've ran into trouble as well." stated Kagura.

Ino looked down. "I hope they're alright..."

"Only one way to know for sure. Come on lets go!"

With that Kagura and Ino took off to search for Neji and Tenten in the forest.

* * *

Watari punched Naruto and he stumbled back and fell on his ass. The fox's chakra was gone and it took alot out him. It was taking everything he had just to stay concious. 

Naruto attempted to get up but fell to his knees and coughed up blood. The wound was so deep and the fox was taking his sweet ass time healing him.

Naruto looked up at Watari.

_'I can't die here! I can't! I have to get Sasuke back! I have to become Hokage and protect Sakura!' _

Watari raised his blade about to finish him off. Naruto closed his eyes shut and awaited the pain. But it never came.

Naruto's eyes opened and he gasped at what he saw.

Watari was frozed his face held a shocked look to it and blood dripped from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes wandered until he saw a lightning blade piercing his heart.

_'I know this chakra!'_

* * *

Sakura had gotten Yoko and Masaki a safe distance from the church. 

"You're going back?" asked Yoko with a worried look in her eyes.

Sakura nodded. "I can't just leave Naruto there."

Sakura dashed back towards the temple.

_'Naruto...don't die! You can't die! If you die...then getting Sasuke back will be impossible! You're the only one...'_

* * *

Watari's body fell to the ground. He had was no pulse...he was dead. The nightmare was over. 

Naruto looked up at his savior not believing his eyes.

"...Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked down at him. Naruto was covored in blood and it has yet to heal.

"Dumbass...getting all cut up like that by this weakling..."

Naruto growled. "Sh-shut up! I beat the shit out of him too ya know! Why the hell are you here anyway?! Aren't you supposed to be out looking for Itachi?! You know since hes SO much more important!"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah well...I'm having a bad day and just felt like killing someone. You know...relieve my anger." Sasuke lied. He really was worried about Naruto and Sakura. But he could never admit it.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke knowing he was lying.

"Sasuke!?!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see Sakura there in the doorway. Sasuke looked down.

"If I stay...I'll get weak...and killing Itachi will be nothing more than a dream..." Sasuke said in a low tone so that only Naruto could hear. Sasuke then disappeared.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto sat there. "I couldn't...ah..." Naruto collapsed. Losing his conciousness.

Sakura ran to Naruto and brought his head up.

"I knew it...you really are the only one...who can save Sasuke...Naruto..."

**Another chapter complete and it only took an hour and a half! lol. I hope you all liked please review and no flames!**


	23. Promise of a Lifetime

**I do not own Naruto**

**Heh I just got done reading a story called Fallen Sakura...its pretty good. But I don't really like it when people make Sakura seem bitter or mad at Sasuke. Its such a waste of emotion. Oh well its still really good! Much love to the author Lidiya**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Ino and Kagura searched the forest until Kagura finally spotted something.

_'Blood...?'_

"Ino! Down there!" shouted Kagura.

Ino nodded and followed Kagura down to where the blood was spotted. Ino gasped at what she saw and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Neji...Tenten...are they?" Ino felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

Kagura walked up to them and looked over to see another body. Jugo's body.

_'Did they fight?'_

"Ino...we'll take they're body's back. I'll take Neji and that man over there. You take Tenten." said Kagura giving Ino the lighter weight. Ino nodded, whipping away her tears she walked over to Tenten's body and picked it up.

Kagura picked up Neji and Jugo's body and they both headed towards the village.

* * *

Naruto woke up and found himself in a hospital bed. Looking over he saw Sakura in the bed next to him. 

Sitting up Naruto felt no pain. He looked at himself and noticed the wounds were all gone.

_'Did old lady Tsunade heal me?' _

Naruto got up from his bed throwing the covers aside and walked over to Sakura. He was surprised to see that her wounds have yet to heal.

_'Why didn't she treat her too?'_

Just then the door opened and Tsundade walked in with Shizune with her holing her pet pig.

"Tsunade...why didn't you heal Sakura-chan? You healed me."

"Naruto...you were already healed by the time Kakashi brought you here." said Tsunade.

"Kakashi...sensei brought us back?"

Tsunade nodded. "He used his dogs to track you down. By the time he found you you were unconcious. You're head was on Sakura's lap and she was unconcious too, and Sai took Yoko and Masaki back to they're village. They're safe now. I've sent a medic there to heal Masaki's wounds."

Naruto blushed at this. "Oh...I see...then the fox..." Naruto shook his head and regained his composer and looked up at Tsunade. "What about all the others?"

"Well...Kagura and Ino just came back with Neji and Tenten...as well as someone who Sai claimed to be one of Sasuke's companions. They're condition. Neji and Tenten's lives are hanging by a thread. Sasuke's comrade...Jugo I believe his name was, hes dead." Tsunade sighed. "And until Neji and Tenten wake up we won't know what happened. I have a bunch of medic ninja's working on they're wounds right now and ordered that if its too saver they call me immediantly."

"What about Sakura's wounds?" asked Naruto.

"She should heal just fine on her own. But she'll be here awhile."

"And Hinata?!" Naruto asked.

"Hinata...is healing too. I've already healed her wounds but she'll need to rest for awhile."

Naruto nodded. He jumped when he felt someone tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked over to see Sakura looking at him with weak eyes.

"Naru...to..." Sakura's voice was strained and weak.

"Sakura-chan! You should be resting!" said Naruto as he kneeled down next to her bed.

"Na...ruto...go...Sasuke...you're the only one...who can save him...and bring him back...agh..." Sakura was clearly in alot of pain. The wound in her shoulder was deep but Tsunade was right she would heal on her own, in time.

"Sakura-chan...?"

"I...I wasn't able to save him or bring him back! The only one who can...I'm positive now...is _you!_" Sakura sobbed. She felt like the worst person ever. Here she was putting everything on Naruto's shoulders again. She became so dependant on him. But he was so reliable and the best friend anyone could ask for, and she knew that he would go after Sasuke even without her asking.

Naruto looked at the sobbing Sakura and felt his heart sink.

_'If I had followed him right away instead of fainting...I might've been able to bring him back if I went...but I couldn't go after him...I was so tired and drained...' _

Naruto grabed Sakura's hand that clutched his sleeve and looked at her with a look of determination.

"I'll leave tomorrow...and bring Sasuke back! I won't come back unless he's with me!" Naruto smiled. "Promise of a lifetime nya?"

Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Naruto."

Tsunade smiled at the two. Naruto really was a great friend.

"Alright! Time to leave and give Sakura some time to rest!" Tsunade looked at Naruto who nodded in understanding. Letting go of Sakura's hand he got up and left the room.

* * *

Outside the room Tsundade looked at Naruto. 

"You can take three people with you this time. Kakashi is returning Kagura to her country and informing Gaara of the outcome. So he won't be joining you this time."

Naruto nodded. "I already know who to bring. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sai. Thats all I'll need. I'll use Shikamaru for stradegy, Ino for healing, and Sai for backup."

"...not Yamato? You know he's needed...in case the fox's chakra goes out of control."

"I know that! But...if I can't control the fox's chakra on my own I'll never be able to defend myself against Akatsuki let alone beat Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at Naruto then sighed. "You're becoming a real handfull. Fine have it you're way. I'll inform the three."

"Thanks."

* * *

Naruto walked into the room with Hinata in it. Kiba and Shino had just left and told Naruto that she was awake so Naruto decided to go and see her. 

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Hinata was sitting up in her bed looking at Naruto with a small blush.

"Hey Hinata. How are you feeling?" smiled Naruto not wanting her to see him sad. But Hinata could tell just by looking in his eyes.

"I feel...useless...I wasn't able to do much...and I...I couldn't even protect you when you needed me most!" Hinata sobbed.

Naruto walked up to her bed and kneeled down. "Hinata...what are you talking about you were a huge help. I mean if it weren't for you I wouldn't of been able to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura-chan at all. And if I hadn't there wouldn't have been anyone to save Sakura-chan from that bastard Watari. Sasuke wouldn't have made it in time to save her. You helped save a life! Three lives! Yoko and Masaki would've died too if I hadn't come. And I was only able to come because you lead me to them. I owe you alot Hinata. Thank you. Really."

Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun...I...helped..." Hinata said as it sunk in.

"Yeah. Just do me a favor and don't get infront of an attack like that again." chuckled Naruto.

Hinata looked down. "I'm sorry I just...I didn't want him to hurt you...I would...do anything for you..." Hinata mumbled but this time Naruto heard her and for the first time found himself speechless...though it didn't last.

"You...would...? Why?" Naruto really was dense.

Hinata gulped. "...b-because!...I...I...really do...like you...alot...I...lo-" before Hinata could finish what she said she covered her mouth with her hands and noticed Naruto's head was now resting on the bed. Next to her lap.

_'He's so...close...'_

Hinata's face turned bright red as she stared down at Naruto with love in her eyes.

Naruto noticed and his eyes widened at this.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tried to avert her eyes. But Naruto leaned up and cupped her check in his hand and sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at her as if he was searching her eyes for emotion.

"Naruto-kun...I..."

Before she could finish Naruto leaned in as though he finally relized something. He stoped inches away from her face and stared into her lavander eyes and Hinata was fidling with her fingers until finally Naruto closed his eyes as his mouth covered hers in a long passionate kiss.

Hinata's eyes tightly shut and it was taking everything she had not to faint. She really didn't want to faint when Naruto first kissed her. Her first kiss. She would never forget this.

Hinata's hands clutched onto his shirt and Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Finally when they parted they stared at each other for a mere second until it all became too much for Hinata and she collapsed in his arms.

Naruto anime sweat droped and decided to just hold her. He kissed her forehead and held her all night.

**Lovely ending yes? The two final battles are coming up! The third will take place right after the second. Then the sequel! Which will have alot more lemon in it. For those who want it. Heh heh. Anyway review and I'll continue typing ALL night! MWAHAHAHAHA**


	24. In the Heat of the Night

**I do not own Naruto**

**Over 400 reviews!00 I'm doing alot better on this than I thought. I'm so proud of myself! **

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Naruto Sai Shikamaru and Ino all left to search for Sasuke. They had been out searching for one month and as promised they have not returned to the village since nor did they intend to unless Sasuke was with them.

"Sasuke isn't around here either..." mumbled Naruto as they all met up from gathering information from a village far from Konoha.

"Yeah...we should go and find an inn to stay in for the night." said Sai.

"Wha-?! No! We should go on to the next village! We might find something about Sasuke there!" shouted Naruto. He's been in a very bitchy mood for two weeks. He was getting impatient and was upset that they haven't found anything about Sasuke's wearabouts.

"Naruto! Sai is right we should find an inn." said Shikamaru.

Ino squeled and wrapped her arms around Sai's. "Sai-san is sooooo smart!" Ino flirted.

Sai nervously laughed and looked at Naruto looking to him for help.

Naruto looked at him then walked off.

_'Na-Naruto?!' _Sai growled.

_'Sorry Sai...but you're on you're own.'_

"When you're done flirting meet us at the inn." said Shikamaru a bit annoyed with Ino's flirting.

Ino looked at Shikamaru and noticed this right away. She was a bit happy to know that he was jealous of her flirting with Sai.

_'Huh?! Wait...why should I care if Shikamaru's jealous?!' _thought Ino.

Sai pulled away from Ino and began walking after Naruto. Ino snapped out of her trance and decided to chance after Sai leaving a pissed off Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru paid for four rooms so each had they're own because Naruto didn't want to share a room with anyone right now and Ino wanted one seperate from the 'perverted boys'. Shikamaru sighed about how troublesome she was being but decided it was best not to argue. 

Ino turned to Sai. "Of course if you want to sleep in there with me its okay..." smiled Ino.

Shikamaru twitched and he threw Sai the key to his room. Sai cought it and Ino glared at him.

"Shikamaru! Be nice to Sai-san!" Ino huffed crossing her arms.

"Oi, that would be too troublesome!" Shikamaru began walking to his room but then turned to Ino with an annoyed expression.

"Besides why should I be when he's got you hanging all over him like a dog in heat?" with that Shikamaru walked to his room and closed the door leaving a fuming Ino.

Sai turned to Naruto.

"Am I getting myself involved in a love traingle?" Sai whispered so only Naruto could hear him.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know what the hell do I care?" asked Naruto in an irritated voice and left.

Sai sighed and went to his room.

_'I really don't want to get involved in that stuff...'_

* * *

Ino stomped around in her room. 

_'What the hell is Shikamaru's problem?! He's been in such a bad mood ever since we started this journey with Sai-san! What is he that jealous?! What about Temari? Argh!' _

Ino growled.

_'I'm going to ask him what his problem is **right **now!'_

Ino stomped out of her room and made her way to Shikamaru's room.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on his bed and took of his chunin vest. 

_'Damn why the fuck is Ino all over Sai?! He's not so special.'_

Just then the door to his room flew open and Ino walked in slaming the door behind her. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ino what do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be in Sai-san's room?" asked Shikamaru making fun of the way she says Sai's name.

Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"What am **_I _**doing?! What the hell are **_you_** doing?! Getting all jealous of Sai and me when you have that bitch from sand all over you!" shouted Ino.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! You're with Temari its _so _obvious!" growled Ino.

"Wha-? No I'm not. The only reason I ever went on missions with her was because Tsunade told me to."

"Thats not the point I know you like her and its obvious she likes you!" screamed Ino.

"What are you getting all mad about what about Sai-san?"

"What about him-?!" Ino gasped covering her mouth.

Shikamaru looked at her.

"Wha-what do you mean 'what about him'? I thought you liked him..."

"That was only cause I thought you liked Temari." Ino said in a childish voice.

Shikamaru stared in silence not believing what she was telling him.

Then before Ino could stop herself she strolled over to Shikamaru and kissed him stradling his lap.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Ino kissed him. Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and inwardly smiled when he finally began responding to her kiss.

Ino grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest and moaned as his rough fingers began messaging her breast. Soon the kiss turned desperate and passionate.

Ino pulled away from the kiss and took her took off and threw it across the room. Shikamaru kissed her again then moved down to the place he really wanted and latched onto her breasts as his hand played with the other.

His tongue swirled around her perked niple and Ino took his shirt off as well as his headband.

Ino moaned and she pulled herself closer onto him making sure to join they're sexs. She could feel his hard erection through his pants and couldn't wait till he was in her.

He felt big.

After Shikamaru was done playing with her breasts she lightly pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him while placing kisses on his chest up to his neck and to his ear.

She nibbled on his earlobe and blew on it.

Shikamaru groaned and flipped they're position so he was on top.

"Ino..."

Shikamaru looked at her his face inches away from hers until she leaned her head up and closed the space between them and her tongue tarted into his mouth.

Ino was a very impatient girl and she wanted him _now._

Her hand trailed down to his bulging pants and roughly grabbed his throbing member causing Shikamaru to grunt.

Pulling away from her Shikamaru took off his pants and threw them aside looking at Ino he took off her bottoms as well and quickly thrust into her for he was desperate for release.

Ino cried in pain causing Shikamaru to still inside her.

_'Shit she's still a virgin?!'_

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's shoulders and brought him down to kiss him trying to block the pain from her mind.

Ino pulled back from the kiss and gave him a look telling him she was okay now.

Shikamaru set a slow comfortable pace for her to get used to him being in her. Ino began kissing him again wanting this to last she began bucking up her hips wanting him deeper in her.

"Ino..." Shikamaru groaned out affected by her tight warm walls that surrounded him.

Soon he lost control and began to thrust into her unable to hold back anymore. Ino cried out in pleasure no longer feeling any pain. The feeling coursing threw her body felt unbelievable and she knew she wouldn't last long with the pleasure he was giving her.

Ino pulled Shikamaru down and kissed him hard.

"Cum with me..." she panted after she pulled away from the kiss.

Shikamaru nodded and kissed her again his hand groping her breast. He could feel her walls closing around him as his thrusts became harder and he sunk deeper into her.

Ino's breathing was enraged as she felt herself cum bringing Shikamaru with her as he exploded inside her.

Shikamaru hovered over her for awhile both of then panting and sweating. Shikamaru rolled off to the side and laid beside her. Ino felt a strong arm wrap around her and she was pulled close to him lying her head on his chest she giggled.

_'Wow! That felt incredible! Shikamaru really made my first time rememberable! Ah! Wait he was a bit too good! He better not have had 'practice'! I'll kill him!'_

Ino looked up at Shikamaru and narrowed her eyes. He had his eyes closed and had a peaceful expression on his face.

"So Shikamaru...who else have you done this with?"

Shikamaru's eyes shot open.

"Huh?! What are you talking about woman? This was my first time as well as yours!"

"Really? So no more Temari right you're all mine?" asked Ino with pleading eyes.

"Keh! I should be the one asking you that. You're the one who flirts with every cute guy she sees." mumbled Shikamaru.

Ino giggled. "But I won't anymore...I'm all yours now right..." Ino leaned up and pecked Shikamaru on the lips.

"Ah...yeah..."

Ino stared at him then her eyes narrowed.

"Shikamaru...this is the part where you go 'and I'm all yours Ino'."

"Heh...who else would I be." asked Shikamaru as he leaned in for another kiss.

Ino moaned into the kiss and another love session began.

**A little Ino and Shikamaru love in this. Heh heh. So I made Tenten and Neji not die. Though I never said anything about them dieing people thought of that on they're own. Shikamaru and Ino's lemon may have been rushed I think...but I felt like doing it so nya. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway and I'll update soon! Now please go and review! And do I really have to say not to flame in EVERY chapter...? People should know by now right...?**


	25. The Night Sky

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Sasuke walked through the forest. News had gathered around fast about the death of Jugo and Suigetsu's death sentence. So Sasuke already knew about his team mates. Though no one knew where Karin went. She just kind've disappeared.

_'Things are better this way...only I can defeat Itachi...they only would've gotten in my way...but...I do still need to track him...Karin may still very well be alive...I should see if I can find her so I can have her use her ability to track Itachi down. Then I'll go in alone after that...and get my revenge!'_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as memories of his parents and Itachi flooded threw his head. He couldn't move on. He could never forgive Itachi for what he has done.

He could never go back to Naruto and Sakura. He could never be like them. He existed to kill Itachi and he couldn't move on until he did just that.

Sasuke looked up at the midnight sky.

_'Itachi...Uchiha...I will kill you...'_

* * *

Sakura got out of her bed. She was no longer in the hospital but she still had to take it easy. She walked out of her slide open window and onto her balcony. She looked up at the starry sky. 

_'Its a harvest moon...red...its pretty...I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto are looking at the moon right now...just like how we used to when we were a team...looking up at the starry sky and watching the sunrise...just the three of us...' _

Sakura giggled. _'And Kakashi-sensei looking up at the sky with his book in his hand.'_

Sakura walked over to her nightstand and picked up the old picture of team 7 and ran her fingers down Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura set the picture down and clasped her hands together.

_'...please...bring them both back safely...'_

* * *

Naruto sat in a tree outside looking up at the sky. He couldn't get to sleep so he decided to go outside and sit in a tree which he found comfortable. 

He was in a really bad mood. Not only because they haven't found anything on Sasuke but because lately hes been getting that all familiar clenching feeling in his heart. The feeling of being alone without friends.

He was happy back at the hospital. Before he left the next morning he had made Hinata a promise she'll hold onto.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Hinata..." _

_"Y-yes...?!" Hinata looked over to Naruto who was standing in the doorway._

_"I'm...going to go and look for Sasuke...and this time I won't come back unless he's with me...it might take awhile..."_

_Hinata nodded in understanding._

_"I...I may not get to see Naruto-kun for awhile...just like when you left with Jiraya..." Hinata clutched onto the bed sheets._

_"Hopefully...it won't take that long...but...Sasuke...is just a person I can't live without...he was the first to notice me and the first I was able to form a bond with..." Naruto walked over to Hinata's hospital bed._

_"I understand Naruto-kun! I want you to get him back! Friends are important...if Kiba or Shino left...I would try and do the same...Neji too...they're all important to me...you are too...the only thing I'm sad about is not being able to go with you..."_

_Hinata gasped when Naruto grabbed her chin and pecked her on the lips._

_"Yeah but at least this way you won't get hurt...I'll definetly come back...with Sasuke! And then we'll all be together...and things will be as they should be..."_

_Hinata nodded a slight blush on her cheeks. She almost died with a heart attack when she woke up in Naruto's arms both lying on the hospital bed. _

_"I'll...I'll wait...for you're return..." smiled Hinata._

_Naruto nodded. He got up and walked to the door when he turned. _

_"You and Sakura take care of yourselfs."_

**_End Flash Back_**

Naruto was a bit worried about how Sakura was doing on her own. He wasn't too worried about Hinata he knew Kiba Shino Kurenai and Neji were there to take care of her.

Sakura must feel so alone with Sasuke Sai or him there.

_'I have to hurry and find Sasuke so we can go back.'_

* * *

Morning came and Shikamaru and Ino came out of Shikamaru's room together just when Naruto and Sai came out of they're rooms. 

"So you guys made up? Thats good." smiled Sai.

Ino blushed. "Yeah sorry Sai but it looks like it just won't work out between us...sorry." Ino giggled as she looked at Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes.

_'Won't work out...? What? Was I misleading her? Did I do something to make her think I was interested...? Makes me feel a little sorry for Shikamaru...he has to live with that...if they marry that is...'_

Shikamaru and Ino left and Sai looked over at Naruto.

"You think it'll really work out between them?" asked Sai.

"Shikamaru's too lazy to do all she wants...I give them two weeks."

* * *

Naruto Sai Shikamaru and Ino stopped in a village that was pretty far from the one they stayed at. It took them two days to get there. They split up as always and Naruto was very pissed off that he hadn't found anything. 

They went to an inn and decided to stay there but Naruto left in the middle of the night to take a midnight stroll around the village.

He walked down a small hill that was by a river or stream and laid down.

Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard something in the air and when his eyes opened a net of wires was around him. The same net Itachi threw at him.

Naruto struggled in the net but whenever he did he would get cut up by the wires. He could hear the fox in the back of his mind telling him to release the seal and then he would give him all his power and they would be invincible but Naruto didn't want to depend on his chakra anymore. He wanted to strong on his own.

He heard chuckling and when he looked up he saw Kisame standing there with a smirk and Itachi standing there with no expression as always. Naruto growled at the two but Kisame took something out of his pocket and threw it at Naruto.

_'What the fuck is this?!' _

Naruto made muffled sounds as the thing Kisame threw at him was some sort of sticky liquidy solid that stuck to his mouth preventing him from moving.

Kisame lifted his sword.

"Now...you've caused us alot of time and trouble...time to return the favor." smirked Kisame.

"Kisame...theres no need for that. He can't move lets just take him back and seal the fox." said Itachi.

"I don't give a shit! He put us through alot and I want to vent my anger on him!"

With that Kisame swung his wrapped up sword down and began beating Naruto with it. Naruto's screams and groans were muffled from his mouth being covered.

Itachi found arguing pointless so he decided to just let Kisame have his way...this time.

_'Naruto-kun will be dead once the fox is out of him anyway...'_

After an hour of getting beaten from Kisame's sword Naruto was covered in bumps and bruises. He was whimpering on the ground like a dog who just got hit with a rolled up newspaper.

The liquidy solid over Naruto's mouth was stained red from the blood that came out from his mouth. His body trembling from the pain coursing threw his body and Kisame hit him one more time in the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

Itachi looked over at Kisame.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Kisame sighed while putting his sword under Naruto's sore body to carry him.

"Yeah...I feel much better now. Lets be going."

With that Itachi and Kisame left. Naruto being carried over Kisame's sword.

* * *

The next morning Sai Shikamaru and Ino wandered the village to try and find Naruto. 

"Where the hell did that baka run off to?!" complained Ino.

"Ino...use you're mind transfer technique and try and scout him out by bird." said Shikamaru.

"Huh? Oh okay got cha."

Shikamaru made a hand sign and captored the shadow of a bird that was eating some food on the ground.

Ino made her own hand sign and her spirit transfered to the birds body and her body fell into Shikamaru's arms.

Ino who was now in the body of a bird flew up into the air and scotted the air.

After about a half hour later Ino's spirit came crashing back into her body.

Her eyes opened and she looked at Shikamaru and Sai.

"Hes not here! I didn't see him _anywhere _in the village! But I did hear some gossip from two village girls we should go and ask them about what happened.

Shikamaru and Sai nodded.

* * *

Ino brought them to the spot she saw the girls and they walked up to the two beauty's.

The two girls looked over and blushed.

"Oh my what handsome men...what can we do for you?" asked one girl eyeing Sai and Shikamaru.

Ino glared at them and clung to Shikamaru and he gave out a frusterated sigh.

"Have you seen a dopey looking blonde kid?" asked Sai.

"Hm...I don't know...maybe if you come up to my room we could get further into detail...and you know I'm not really oposed to three-somes."

"Sister!"

"Sorry miss we're trying to locate our friend. He was out for a walk last night. Did you happen to see anything at all last night?" asked Shikamaru.

The younger girl stepped forward.

"I did. I saw a blond boy tangled up in a net and he was being carried by a man with a fish like face wearing a black coat with red clouds on it. Next to him was this very handsome man with the same outfit and I'll never forget those glowing red eyes of his." the girl drooled.

Shikamaru Ino and Sai gasped.

"Those sound like-!" Ino started.

"Akatsuki members no doubt!" Shikamaru finished. "Which direction did they head?!"

The young girl pointed North. "They went that way."

"Thank you miss!" with that Sai Shikamaru and Ino lept off in the direction.

**Another Chapter Complete! I didn't really like how I explained the thing over Naruto's mouth but I didn't know any better way of discribing it but I'm still very happy with this story! Review please!**


	26. Tracking Naruto!

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Ino used her jutsu to go into a bird to scout out Naruto again. The bird soared through the sky and she searched for him and two Akatsuki members.

"...I hope Naruto is okay..." mumbled Sai.

Shikamaru turned to him.

"Nya whats this? Worried about the little twirp?" smirked Shikamaru.

Sai nodded.

"He helped me...remember something...very important...and because of that...he's important."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

_'So he's human after all eh?'_

* * *

Sasuke's head perked up. 

_'That chakra...could it be...it **is**!'_

Sasuke turned in the oppisite direction he was heading in.

_'Its **his **chakra!'_

Sasuke dashed in the direction he was looking in following the chakra he was sensing.

* * *

Ino finally came back to her body. 

"I found them!"

"Really?!"

Ino nodded.

"But...Sasuke is close to them..."

Shikamaru and Sai's eyes widened.

Sai regained his composer and smiled.

"At least now we won't have to look for him anymore."

"Yeah...man this is all such a drag...well lets get going!"

Shikamaru jumped from tree to tree Ino and Sai following his lead.

"Hey Shikamaru Sai-san, why _is _Akatsuke after Naruto anyway?! Whats there purpose?" asked Ino.

Sai narrowed his eyes.

_'The nine-tails...I see...so Naruto hasn't told them about it yet has he...?' _

"How the hell should I know? All I know is hes a comrade in trouble and I won't hesitate to come to his aid." said Shikamaru.

Ino and Sai nodded.

* * *

"Hm...Do you feel that Itachi-san?" asked Kisame. 

"Yes...Sasuke over there...and three people over there...no doubt looking for Naruto."

Kisame through Naruto's body on the ground.

"You go ahead and suck out the spirit. I'll deal with those three." smirked Kisame as he left in the direction of Shikamaru Sai and Ino.

"Hmph."

Itachi picked up Naruto's body and flung him over his shoulder and proceeded along the path he was walking.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sai gasped as they stopped Shikamaru grabbed Ino's arm making her stop along with them. 

"What?!"

"Don't you feel that...? Someones coming..." said Sai.

"Well aren't you the smart bunch..." came a chuckling voice.

Kisame stepped out of the shadows and appeared before them.

Ino shivered at the sight of him. Being superficial as she is she didn't like the look of disturbing things.

_'Ew! He has the face of a fish! What the hell is with that blue skin is he some kind of fucken shark?! Was he deformed as a baby, what the fuck?!' _

"From you're outfit...I take it you're a member from Akatsuki..." said Shikamaru observing every move he made and thinking up stradigies already.

_'Hm...but I don't know this guys abilities yet...we'll just have to draw them out...'_

Shikamaru made a hand sign and Kisame was behind him in a second and sliced the air with his sword.

Ino and Sai jumped back and Shikamaru dove forward.

_'What the hell?! What did he just-?!'_

Kisame chuckled.

"My sword here is a bit special..it can cut and devour chakra."

Kisame looked at his sword that was moving and making crunching noises.

"Ew! That is so disgusting!" screamed Ino with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hmph! Such an annoying girl!" Kisame swung his sword at Ino but suddenly stopped.

Ino covered her head and screamed.

"Would you shut up woman!" shouted Shikamaru.

Ino opened her eyes to see Shikamaru holding Kisame with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Shikamaru..." Ino's eyes sparkled and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at her.

Sai then unshelthed his small blade on his back and dashed towards Kisame and slashed his back. Kisame groaned with pain but refused to let himself be done in so easily. But what could he do? Shikamaru had him pinned in a corner.

Shikamaru smirked. "You really should learn you're oponents justsu _before _you rush in like that. You never had a chance."

_'Thats my Shikamaru so smart!' _danced around a little chibi Ino giggling.

Shikamaru stared at her like she was mad.

_'What the fucks up with her?'_

Sai put his blade up to Kisame's neck.

"Like Shikamaru said, you never had a chance. You're pretty much fucked." with that Sai lopped off Kisame's head and watched it roll on the ground.

Shikamaru undid his jutsu and Ino ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were amazing Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Oi, this is a mission woman! Leave that stuff out of the battlefield or you're gonna end up dead!" lechered Shikamaru. Mushy stuff really didn't belong in fights. Unless it was a fight between lovers.

"Come on lets go. I want to catch up with Naruto." said Sai as he began to run in the direction of Naruto and Itachi.

Shikamaru and Ino followed him.

* * *

Itachi stopped walking in the middle of a forest. 

"So you've come...finally caught up eh?"

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows behind the tree and faced Itachi.

Itachi smirked and dropped Naruto's body on the ground causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

_'Naruto!'_

"What are you staring at him for? I thought you came here to fight me. Well...make it quick I really must seal the fox...until I do...I have no real interest in you." taunted Itachi.

Sasuke growled. "Well you better get interested!"

* * *

**Another short chapter I know and Kisame's fight scene was pathetic. But it wasn't really that important. The second major fight begins between Itachi and Sasuke and next is the final fight the most important one! Will it be Itachi and Naruto?! Sasuke and Naruto! Sakura and Sasuke?! It will all be clear in the next few chapters! lol! **

**So yeah I have no idea what to call the sequel any ideas? If you have one share it and if I like it I'll use it. But please don't be mad at me if I don't use it I'm just looking for suggestions!**


	27. Clash of the Uchiha Brothers!

**I do not own Naruto**

**This is an advanced warning: I SUCK at Uchiha fight scenes! Please don't be too upset with me for it. I don't like redoing things either but if anyone who thinks they can make it better and wants to go for it. Just e-mail the fight to me when you're done and I'll consider it. After I read it of course. And I'll make sure you get credit for it too. I actually hate getting credit for others work and I love bragging about my friends or other peoples talent.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

Sakura got out of the shower and dried her hair. She wore a black button up dress shirt and black loose pants. Drying her hair she walked over to the mirror and began brushing it.

_'Sasuke...Naruto...what are you two doing now...? Are you on you're way back yet? Are you in battle?'_

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she put down the brush and looked outside.

_'The sun is already setting...I can probly sneek out...tonight...'_

Sakura ran to get her bag and filled it with ninja tools.

* * *

Sasuke dashed for Itachi and got out his sword holding it up. 

"Hmph...useless."

Itachi got around Sasuke in a second and was soon behind him with a kunai up to his neck.

"You still lack hatred...are you worried...about the boy?" Itachi chuckled. "You can't hide it. Naruto-kun and that girl are you're weakness...so long as you care for them you will never be strong enough to defeat me." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke growled. "Shut up! I'm not like you!"

Sasuke activated Sharingan and Chidori spread thoughout his body.

One Thousand Birds Current!

Itachi was thrown back by the attack and Sasuke turned and raised his sword. Activating Sharingan Itachi avoided his attack and lept back towards Naruto.

Sasuke growled he threw his sword at Itachi and dashed towards him. Itachi chuckled and jumped up onto a tree.

"Did you really think you could hit me with that?" chuckled Itachi.

"...no..."

"?" Itachi looked down and relized his target was the wires on Naruto's net.

_'Hmph...so that was you're target..?' _

Itachi looked up and Sasuke was making hand signs to use Chidori. He looked up and began to run towards him with Chidori activated.

Itachi activated Mangekyo Sharingan just as Sasuke approached him. Sasuke gasped as he looked into his eyes and froze allowing Itachi to grab his wrist and hold him in place.

"I thought you were going to avenge them..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi stared down at Naruto.

"Are you going to forsaken them just because of that boy?" asked Itachi as he looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke averted his eyes and closed them shaking his head.

"Don't lecher me about forsaken our parents! You were the one who killed them! Not me! I _will _avenge them! And kill you!" shouted Sasuke.

Itachi sighed. "Kill me how? With that temper? Foolish little brother."

Naruto's eyes opened a little. He could hear Chidori and Sasuke growling in the distance.

Naruto tried to move himself but was quickly pulled back down. Closing his eyes tightly he groaning and whimpering as he grabbed his stomach which burned and stung like he had been stabbed there and his gut were removed.

_'Argh...it hurts so much...'_

**_"Use my Chakra boy..." _**

Naruto's eyes opened back up at the sound of the fox demons voice echoeing through his head.

_'What...what do you want...?'_

**_"Remove the seal and you'll have all my power. You'll be invinsible...come on Naruto, lets show them our true power!"_**

The fox's chakra began to surround him and soon his bruises and cuts were fading.

Itachi and Sasuke felt his chakra begin to rise and strengthen. They looked down to see the fox's chakra slowly cover Naruto's body his wounds that Kisame gave him healing.

Itachi's eyes widened.

_'This is the power of the nine-tailed fox?!'_

Sasuke glanced at Itachi and pulled his wrist from his hand.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke who was making hand seals and soon multiple balls of fire came flying at him.

Itachi moved out of the way, his eyes tarting back and fourth between Sasuke and Naruto.

_'Argh! I can't fight and watch them both at the same time! I'll have to end this now!'_

Sasuke made more handsigns for a fire style jutsu and a huge fire ball came out.

_'Fire Ball Jutsu!'_

Itachi managed to dodge the flame but there was so much smoke left afterwards that he couldn't see Naruto or Sasuke. Sasuke then appeared behind him and struck him with Chidori.

Itachi coughed up blood.

_'He used the smoke as a smokescreen...then got behind me...this kid...'_

Sasuke hit Itachi in a vital organ...his heart.

Naruto's wounds were now completely healed. The fox's chakra faded as Naruto got up and he gasped as he saw Itachi being struck by Sasuke.

_'Sasuke...'_

Itachi smirked.

"You must be so happy right now...you finally achieved you're goal...you avenged our clan...and killed you're only brother...good job..." with that Itachi fell off the tree branch he was standing on and hit the ground.

Sasuke stood there frozen. He had his revenge. But he wasn't happy. He killed his brother the only person left in his clan other than himself.

Sasuke felt something small and wet touch him and he looked up into the clouds to see that it had begun to rain.

_'Mother...Father...are you crying up there...I killed you're first born son...my elder brother...'_

Sasuke fell to his knees staring down at his brothers body. Listening to the rain dropping.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto standing there looking at him.

_'Naruto...' _

Picking himself up Sasuke ran away from Naruto.

_'No going back!'_

_"Give up on revenge Sasuke."_

_"All that will be left for you is sorrow."_

Kakashi's words echoed throughout his mind. He had left Konoha and all his friends behind for this. But it was his reason for existence. He could never be like Naruto and Sakura. He was different from all of them.

In the distance he could hear Naruto chasing after him. They were heading towards a mountain area that was very slippery and rocky. Sasuke began jumping up the rocks.

_'Stop following me Naruto! I knew from the beginning! I told you! There was no going back for me! Once I made the decision to leave that was it! Stop chasing after me and get on with you're life! You and Sakura!'_

"Ah!"

Sasuke looked back to see that Naruto had slipped on a rock. He was falling off the cliff. Without thinking Sasuke got a rope out and threw it down. The rope wrapped around Naruto and prevented him from falling.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. The current Sasuke.

His facial expression held a bunch of mixed emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, regret, shock...all not good emotions.

_'Hes still so far away...'_

Sasuke yanked up the rope along with Naruto and he was sent to the top of the mountain. Sasuke jumped up to the top to join Naruto. He landed in front of Naruto and looked down at him.

Naruto looked up.

"Sasuke..."

"I can never go back...tell that to Sakura as well...stop chasing after me..."

Naruto looked at him with a pained expression. Gritting his teeth Naruto stood up and untied the rope from around his waist and looked straight ahead at Sasuke.

"I trained really hard...even made a jutsu to call my own and found out my element...all so I could bring you back..." Naruto got into a fighting stance and Sasuke never took his eyes from his.

"And I promised Sakura...that I wasn't coming back unless you were with me! If theres no going back for you then theres no going back for me! I'll never go back unless you're there too!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other in silence until Sasuke chuckled.

"I see...then this time I really will have to kill you eh?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto his Sharingan activated.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I will keep my promise to Sakura-chan...and to myself...and bring you back to Konoha! Even if I have to crimple you!"

"Lets see you try...come at me...dumbass!"

**So I was thinking 'Our Unbreakable Bonds' for the sequel...what do ya think? Good? Okay? Or is it crap? Anyway the next chapter is the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke, and I'll TRY to make it good. Review no flames...and like I said if anyone thats good at writting Uchiha fight scenes want to help make this better go for it. All ya gotta do is e-mail me. Cause believe me I know this probly isn't that great. **


	28. Best Friends Clash!

**I do not own Naruto**

**When I wrote Itachi's death I think I died a little inside. But it had to be done...it was part of the plot...maybe I'll do a Itachi fic with an OC as his lover...that would be hot...he looks like he could pull off being a rock star don't ya think with his long hair and necklace...-drools- and Sai too hes so cute!!!!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

**Recap:** "Sasuke..." 

"I can never go back...tell that to Sakura as well...stop chasing after me..."

Naruto looked at him with a pained expression. Gritting his teeth Naruto stood up and untied the rope from around his waist and looked straight ahead at Sasuke.

"I trained really hard...even made a jutsu to call my own and found out my element...all so I could bring you back..." Naruto got into a fighting stance and Sasuke never took his eyes from his.

"And I promised Sakura...that I wasn't coming back unless you were with me! If theres no going back for you then theres no going back for me! I'll never go back unless you're there too!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other in silence until Sasuke chuckled.

"I see...then this time I really will have to kill you eh?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto his Sharingan activated.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I will keep my promise to Sakura-chan...and to myself...and bring you back to Konoha! Even if I have to crimple you!"

"Lets see you try...come at me...dumbass!"

* * *

Night had fallen. Sakura jumped from tree to tree looking for Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't know how but she just felt like she was being pulled in a certain direction. Trusting this new found feeling in her gut she decided to follow it. Heading closer and closer to the mountains. 

_'Naruto...Sasuke...I won't let you two be alone anymore! I'm with you! We're a team!'_

Sakura cared deeply for both of them. She loved them both the same. In different ways though. Naruto was strictly platonic...and Sasuke romantic. But they both meant so much to her. She wasn't about to let either of them go.

_'I promised...that I would be there...Naruto...I'll be there to help too!'_

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for his move. After a few passing minutes Naruto made a hand sign.

_'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' _

Naruto made five shadow clones and they all charged for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "A one tricked dog I see...I thought you would've relized from our last fight that this trick doesn't work on me!"

Sasuke kicked one clone in the chest then twirled around on his hands kicking the other one in the jaw pulling himself up he elbowed another in the chest and grabbed the color of one and threw it at the last one causing all of them to disappear.

Naruto came at Sasuke threw the smoke and punched him in the face causing him to go back and smash into a boulder.

"Whats this Sasuke? You're movements are slower than usual. I thought you wanted to kill me." growled Naruto. He was in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.

They both stared into the others eyes.

_'His eyes are red...the fox...I have to end this before he uses the fox's chakra...or I may not be able to win.'_

"Just come back to the village with me Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes were almost pleading as he grabbed Sasuke by the color and held him up.

Sasuke was silent he gritted his teeth and began to growl.

"Its too late for me Naruto! You were too late!" shouted Sasuke as he takled Naruto he grabbed him by the shoulders and and threw him to the ground.

He quickly made hand signs and brought his hand up to his mouth.

_'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!'_

A huge ball of fire came down and hit Naruto. Direct hit.

Sasuke landed on top of a boulder. There were many setting around the edges of the mountain top. He watched as the smoke cleared and he gasped when he saw a log.

_'The replacement jutsu!'_

Naruto came from behind Sasuke and decked him in the face. Sasuke flew back and he grabbed the ground stopping himself from crashing into another boulder.

Sasuke was panting. Black marks began to form over his body. His skin was darkening and lipstick appearing as well as a black dimond on his nose his eyes shadowed in black.

Naruto growled at Sasuke's state.

_'Why did you have to go this far Sasuke?!'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura jumped up a mountain and made her way to the top. Just when she was about to reach it she was thrown back by a huge amount of chakra.

_'Is this the fox demons chakra?! No...its different! Its Sasuke!'_

Sakura grabbed a tree branch and swung herself so she was kneeling down on it.

_'Naruto and Sasuke are fighting?!'_

Soon the mountain crumbled and it became an valley. The whole center of it was crumbled away and now it was two mountains. Side by side with a lake on the other side.

Sakura jumped around the mountain by tree and she looked down by the lake to see them fighting. She was about to help when someone grabbed her shoulder.

Sakura turned around and gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sai!"

"This fight is theres Sakura...its best to not get involved..."

Sakura looked at them and remembered what Naruto had told her the day Sasuke left. After they had fought on the roof of the hospital.

_"Sakura-chan...don't get in the way like that again..."_

Sakura fought back the tears that were threatning her eyes. She took in a big huff of air and nodded.

"You're right...I'll...I won't get involved..."

_'I'll believe in Naruto...to keep his promise.'_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood right infront of the lake no longer on the mountain.

"Just go home Naruto! Its too late for me!"

"Why do you keep saying that?! _Why _is it too late?!" shouted Naruto desperatly trying to reach to him.

"..." Sasuke said nothing.

"Is..is it because of the curse seal?! We can find a cure!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No...its not because of the seal..."

"Then why?!!"

"...because...of who I am..."

"?"

"My purpose...my whole reason for existence...was to avenge my clan and kill Itachi...that was decided long ago...you were too late in finding me...if we had met...before that..."

"Thats all?! Thats the only reason you have for not being able to come back?!"

"...I wouldn't expect you to understand." Sasuke snorted.

"Enough talk now...lets finish this...Naruto!"

Sasuke made hand signs for Chidori. Lightning gathered in the palm of his hand.

Naruto made a hand sign making two shadow clones.

"You asked for it Sasuke! I'll make you come back!"

One clone began swirling chakra in the palm of his hand while the other one added wind to it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_'What is that jutsu...?!'_

The clones disappeared and there was a swirling ball of chakra in Naruto's hand with wind around it in the form of a Shuriken.

_'Rasen Shuriken!'_

Sasuke and Naruto charged for each other and there hands clashed together a huge bang was heard.

Sakura Kakashi and Sai grabbed onto the tree they were on and observed the fight.

_'Naruto! You're not supposed to use that jutsu! You could hurt yourself even more than him!'_

Sasuke gasped as the lightning in his palm was overcome by Naruto's wind.

_'The only thing that can beat lightning...and save a fire from dieing...is wind!'_

Naruto's attack pierced Sasuke's flesh. Naruto made sure not to hit any vital organs. He wanted to knock him unconscious not kill him. He could never forgive himself if he killed him.

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the mountain and Sasuke coughed up blood.

_'How...how could he overcome my Chidori?! What the hell is that jutsu?! When did he learn **that?!**'_

Sasuke looked up his vision blured.

"Sasuke...its **_not _**too late...Sakura and I still care for you! We're still you're comrades!"

_'Naruto...'_

Sasuke's eyes closed. His world black. Naruto pulled his hand from him. It was covered in blood but the wound wasn't fatel enough to kill him. He would heal. He would live. If he was treated soon.

Naruto soon felt his eyes become heavy. He used up so much chakra.

Within a few minutes Sasuke and Naruto collapsed on the ground both unconcious.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Its over! Naruto won!" Sakura jumped from the tree and ran towards them Kakashi and Sai following her.

Sakura ran over to Naruto and Sasuke. Kneeling down next to them she looked over they're wounds.

She put her hands in front of Sasuke and began to heal the wound Naruto gave him. Just enough for him to live till they get back to Konoha. She then turned to Naruto and began healing his arm.

_'He'll have to wear a cast again...'_

Kakashi and Sai jumped down and walked up to them.

"Thats enough Sakura...don't worry...we'll take them back to Konoha and put them in the hospital." said Kakashi as he went over to Sasuke and picked him up while Sai went to Naruto and picked him up.

Sakura nodded and they all went back to the village.

**So I've settled on the name 'Our Unbreakable Bonds' for the sequel. I was told it fit and it wasn't bad. Sigh...one thing down I should have this story done by Monday. Just one chapter after this...I thought it would be longer but oh well. **


	29. The Way Things Should Be

**I do not own Naruto**

**This is the last chapter of Bonds. -sniff- The sequel will be up like right after since I already have it typed out I actually did it awhile back.**

**Anyway heres...**

**Chapter Twenty Nine!!!**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling. Swirling memories evaded his mind as he remembered the hospital in Konoha. He tried to sit up but was pulled back down by the pain in his shoulder.

_'Naruto...this is where he hit me...I thought I was going to die...'_

Sasuke sighed and laid his head back in the pillow closing his eyes allowing them to rest.

_'I'm back here...Naruto actually brought me back...but what do I do now...? Should I leave...? He will just chase after me again...hes too stubborn...' _Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he heard the door open.

"Sasuke! Good you're up. You've been out for so long. Its already been three days...I was starting to get worried." smiled the figure.

"...Sakura..."

"Yes thats right...forgotten me already?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke averted his eyes from hers. Unable to face her. He had abandoned her.

"...why are you here...? Aren't you mad at me?"

Sakura shook her head while putting a flower in the vase on the small table next to his bed.

"Anger is a waste of emotion...I'm happy you're back." Sakura sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed and pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke turned from her. He felt an unbearable guilt for abandoning her. But he had to. She was his weakness. He had to leave her if he was going to get his revenge against Itachi.

"So...what are you going to do now Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Naruto's arm is broken...he won't be able to use that jutsu or any jutsu really untill it heals which won't happen overnight like all his other injuries. Are you going to leave again...?"

"...I...honestly don't know...what I'm going to do...where do I turn...? My purpose is gone...I've avenged my clan...so what do I do know...?" mumbled Sasuke. He grabbed the sheets and held onto them tight.

Sakura placed her hand on his and looked at him with a loving face.

"You could stay here...come to Team Kakashi and be with Naruto and me...we both would...love to have you back...Kakashi-sensei wouldn't mind either though he'll never admit it he missed you a bit too. We all did. So stay...with Naruto and me...don't leave us again..."

Sasuke looked away from her.

"I don't know if I can...be happy with you guys...my family-"

"_We're _you're family now! Naruto and I are you're family now! We're a family thats here for you!" Sakura sobbed.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's check and forced his face to turn to hers and slammed her lips on his. She sucked on his bottom lip and kissed him desperatly.

Slowly Sasuke began responding to the kiss.

Sakura's hand ran down Sasuke's chest when all of a sudden Sasuke pulled away from her and looked at the doorway with a pained expression.

Sakura turned to look in the doorway and gasped. Her heart sank.

"Naruto...I'm..."

"Ah...I came to see if Sasuke was up! Ha ha...but you guys probly want to be alone right now right?! I-I'll go...give you...some time! Heh heh!" Naruto's voice was shaken and they could tell he was in pain.

Naruto walked out of the room leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the room.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who groaned and looked down as if he was the worst person ever.

"Sasuke..."

"...don't...worry about it...I'll...go after him..." with that Sasuke got up throwing the covers off him. He walked out of the room and out of the hospital Sakura hot on his heels.

"Sasuke! We don't even know where he is!"

"I do..."

* * *

Naruto threw a rock in the lake. He was sitting on a small bridge that he once saw Sasuke sitting on when they were kids. They had first made a scowly face at each other but then they looked back at each other and smiled. 

_'Whats wrong with me...? When I saw him kiss Sakura like that I felt like I was being crushed...but I thought I had left all my feelings for Sakura behind...besides I have Hinata now...but...it still hurts...'_

Naruto grabbed his chest. He had Hinata now yes...but Sakura was still his first love. Seeing her with Sasuke still hurt.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Looking back he saw Sasuke behind him he was wearing a blue T-shirt and grey pants.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke...why are you here...? Wheres Sakura...? You really need to stop leaving her!" Naruto spat out trying to hid the pain he was feeling. But Sasuke could see right through him.

"Naruto...I've decided...to stay...I won't leave..."

Naruto felt his heart lift yet it was still aching.

"Thats good news...Sakura must have been really happy...so you decided to stay for her?" Naruto forced a smile. Not wanting anyone to worry or pity him.

"Yes...not just for her though..."

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and stared into the water.

"I know how you feel about her...she told me you were with Hinata now and you're trying to move on...if you want...until you're more comfortable around us...I won't touch her until you're really okay with it. I told her and she already agreed to it."

"Wha-?! No! I want you two to be together I really do!...because...I know it'll make her happy...I..it just hurts is all...but I'll get over it...but only if its you!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and raised his eye. "What...? Only me...?"

"Yeah! I'll only get over it if you're the one shes with! If it was fuzzy brows or Sai I'd kill them!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in relization then he chuckled.

"You really haven't changed have you?"

Naruto laughed. A real laugh. He was happy. It really felt like he was sitting with a brother. Someone who cared for him like an older brother.

"I'll forgive you...but..."

"Hm? But what?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto grinned as he stood up.

"Come on!" Naruto said as he began to run.

Sasuke sighed and began following him.

"He sure has alot of energy for someone whos supposed to be wounded..."

* * *

Naruto ran to his house and Sasuke followed. They walked inside and Naruto went into his fridge. 

"Naruto...what are you doing...?"

"Heh heh heh...here."

Naruto handed Sasuke a cup with something yellow and lumpy.

"What the fuck is this?!" asked Sasuke looking in it with a disgusted face.

"Drink up!" Naruto smiled.

"...you...you got to be kidding me." Sasuke's eye twiched.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. I'm completely serious. I'll forgive everything you did but only if you drink that." Naruto grinned.

"What...what is it?" asked Sasuke feeling like he was about to puke.

"Its fat. Old fat."

Sasuke gagged. "And you...want me to drink it...?"

Naruto nodded.

"If you do I'll forgive everything. Abandoning us and the village. Breaking Sakura's heart and leaving me to pick up the broken pieces. Putting me threw the trouble of chasing after you're ass. Taking Sakura behind my back. I'll forgive it all if you chug it!"

Sasuke gulped.

_'I guess I don't really have much of a choice...all right...bottoms up...' _

Sasuke took a sip of the fat and already he felt like he was about to throw up everywhere.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Well would you look at that. He actually did it...I wonder what else I can make him do...'_

* * *

Sasuke finished all but one drop of the fat and now he was throwing up in Naruto's bathroom. 

Naruto sat beside him laughing at him.

"I can't believe you actually did that! All but one drop huh?! Ha ha! I suggest you not kiss Sakura until you take some breath mints! You're breath reeks!"

"Argh! Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke growled trying to push him away.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Sasuke ended up throwing up all night in Naruto's bathroom and ended up crashing on his couch. 

_'That Naruto...he'll pay for this...'_

Naruto walked out of his room a black T-shirt on and tan baggy pants. Yawning he walked over to the couch and looked at Sasuke.

"What still here? Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke growled. "I'll get you Naruto..."

Naruto chuckled as he went to the door hearing someone knocking on it. Naruto opened the door and smiled.

"Sakura-chan. What cha doing here?"

"Oh...um...I was just wondering if you were alright..."

Naruto's eyes widened then he smiled gently. "Yeah...I'm actually...very happy. Now..."

Sakura sighed. "Oh thats good...huh...is that Sasuke?" asked Sakura pointing to his couch.

"Uh yeah..." answered Naruto.

Sakura walked past him and up to Sasuke. She knelt down next to the couch.

"Sasuke whats wrong you look awful."

"Argh...Naruto...hes such a dumbass...loser..." Sasuke growled.

"Hm?"

Sakura looked at Naruto then back at Sasuke who was now sitting up. Naruto sighed and sat down next to him looking at Sakura with a smile.

"Old lady Tsunade doesn't have you working today?"

"Yeah she does. Not much though...and stop calling her old you're going to make her mad again!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah sorry. But she is old...right Sasuke?"

"Hmph!" Sasuke turned from him and crossed his arms.

"Aw...are you guys still fighting? Oh I know!" Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by they're shoulders and slamed them together forcing them to kiss.

Sakura laughed at the disgusted looks on they're faces. Sasuke looked like he was about to puke again, and Naruto looked like he would be right behind them.

"There now make up!" laughed Sakura as they pushed away from each other grabbing they're throats and spitting.

"Ewww!!!! That was fuckin gross!" shouted Naruto.

"Argh! What the fuck was that for Sakura?!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura laughed. "When we first became a team you were pushed together and forced to kiss and that was like when you're friendship began! So this is like a new beginning!"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at her then Sasuke got up to throw up again feeling the fat coming up.

"By the way Naruto. After Sasuke's done throwing up bring him to Tsunade. I have to go now so I can't wait...make sure he comes okay."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll pass on the messege." said Naruto as he got up to brush his teeth and do mouth wash. Sakura giggled and she walked out of the door.

"I'll see you two there!"

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom.

"Where'd she go? I'm not done with her yet!" growled Sasuke not happy about her little stunt.

"She went to Tsunade's. We're going too once I brush my teeth and do mouth wash...I taste fat and its nasty." said Naruto as he walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed.

_'Time to talk about my punishment I'm guessing.'_

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk and looked at Sasuke and Naruto who just arrived. Sakura was standing in front of her desk already and Kakashi was leaning against the wall with Yamato and Jiraya. 

Shikamaru Ino and Sai were just about to leave. After Sasuke and Naruto were hospitalized Yamato took a team to look for Sai Shikamaru and Ino and bring them back and inform them of the current events.

Shikamaru stopped by Sasuke and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good to have ya back. Now I don't have to run around anymore..." with that he left.

Ino walked up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand causing Sakura and Shikamaru to twitch. "Sasuke...I know you probly won't like what I'm about to say but while you were gone I got with Shikamaru so I'm no longer avalible...sorry you must be so heart broken-"

"Ino!" Shikamaru called.

"Oh I'm coming!" Ino ran to Shikamaru.

"Nice to be able to meet you. As a comrade." smiled Sai as he held out his hand waiting for Sasuke to take it.

"Sorry. But I don't shake hands with losers."

Sai sighed. "Some things never change...I'll see you later Naruto...Sakura..." said Sai as he left.

"Alright enough of that. Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade looked sternly at Sasuke.

"Yes...?"

"You know what this is about?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded. "My punishment right?"

"My you are smart. I've already decided on it."

Sakura and Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes not wanting him to have a death sentence.

"You will be confined in you're room for three months. Then for another two months you'll be on probation. You can have visiters for those five months and you can do whatever you want so long as you don't leave. You won't be able to go on any missions for the next five months. Nor will you be allowed to leave the village. If you do...you will have a death sentence." explained Tsunade.

"After all that you're free."

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Thats...it?" asked Sasuke expecting a more sever punishment.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Of course we're being more than generous but no one in the village holds a grudge. Well...mostly because they believe you were kidnapped and forced to leave against you're will. Or tricked. But yes this is all. Thank Naruto and Sakura for sticking up for you in front of all the people here."

Sasuke looked over at his old friends and silently thanked them with a look. They got the messege and nodded smiling.

"All right thats all you can all leave now!" said Tsunade while grabbing her sake.

"Hai!"

* * *

The next day Sakura saw Naruto leave Sasuke's apartment. 

"Naruto. Come to visit Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm done though."

"Going to see Hinata?" smiled Sakura.

Naruto blushed. "Yeah..."

Sakura waved bye to him and walked into Sasuke's apartment. She found him lying in his bed in his room wearing nothing but his black boxers. It looked really comfortable and Sakura had always wanted to lay on it with him.

Blushing from such thoughts she strolled into the room.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"?!" Sasuke looked over at Sakura pulled away from his thoughts.

"Sakura..." Sasuke sat up while she walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

_'Wow...this is really soft...hm rich people. They have it so good.'_

"Sakura."

"Huh...oh yes? What is it Sasuke?" smiled Sakura.

"...theres something I've been...thinking about...since coming back a week ago...I talked about it with Naruto and hes fine about it...he actually suggested it a day after we talked with Tsunade..."

Sakura nodded waiting for him to finish.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a serious expression. "When I'm done with my punishment...would you...come live with me..." Sasuke blushed he really hated talking about this kind of mushy stuff it was not him.

Over the past week hes been thinking back on everything and Naruto helped him decide on a few things and then he suddenly brought up Sakura.

Sakura was silent for awhile and Sasuke looked at her to see her smiling brightly and then she lept at him and kissed him deeply and passionatly pressing her body on his.

Sasuke let her push him on his back and stradled his lap.

"Yes...Sasuke...I will...I want to be with you...I want to see you smile...everyday...I will make sure you don't regret staying here. The three of use...will stay together as a team..." said Sakura as she began to grind her hips against his electing a groan from him.

Sasuke brought her face to his and kissed her.

It was all over. The fights, the need for revenge, hunting Itachi, its all over. Sasuke can now enjoy life without having to think about his brother and all the horrible things that happened.

He flipped they're position so he was on top and didn't waste any time taking her clothes off. Sakura moaned as Sasuke's tongue glided between her breasts and moved over to suck on her perked nipple.

Sakura arched her back wanting to feel more of him she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke came up and began sucking on her neck while his hand ran down her body and found her womanhood. He rubbed her roughly threw her underwear earning a moan from Sakura.

"Sasuke...ah..."

Sasuke ripped her panties off and quickly kissed her to stop her from complaining and his fingers dove inside of her causing her to break away from the kiss and moan loudly.

Smirking he began kissing and nipping at her neck while her hands found they're way to his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. Sasuke kicked them off the bed taking his finger out of her.

He licked his finger clean while positioning himself over her.

Sakura bit hard into her lip causing it to bleed when he slammed into her. He rocked his hips against hers in a hard slow motion. Sakura began panting as the intense pleasure began building in the pit of her stomach.

"Sasuke...faster..." Sakura panted.

Sasuke began to pick up his pace going faster into her Sakura began arching with his thrusts. Tightning around him she screamed her release.

Sakura tightning around him brought him over the edge and Sasuke came groaning her name while biting into her neck and spilling his seeds in her.

After a few moments Sasuke pulled out of her and rolled onto his side breathing heavily. Sakura was lying there panting her fingers intertwined with his.

_'Damn...I forgot how good that felt...'_

Sasuke smirked and held her close as the two drifted into sleep.

* * *

Naruto took Hinata out for ramen and they were now walking threw the streets. It was night time already and Naruto really didn't want the night to end yet. 

But what could he do. He began walking Hinata back to the Hyuga astate.

Hinata blushed when she looked at Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head. "No! Nothings wrong! I'm...I'm very happy right now..."

Naruto smiled grabbing her hand.

"Nya...really? Thats good."

Hinata blushed and smiled at him. "Yes...and Naruto's happy now too. You've been smiling alot more lately. A real smile..."

"I'm sorry Hinata...for making you worry about me..." said Naruto looking down.

Hinata shook her head while leaning closer to him, her head leaning on his shoulder they're fingers intertwining.

"No its fine...everythings...the way it should be..." Hinata said softly.

Naruto laid his head on hers. "Yeah..."

Sasuke was back. He was with Sakura. They were a team again. He was with Hinata. All that bad luck had finally disappeared and now things were going the way they should be.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the head and she pulled away to look at him. They stopped walking and just stood there staring into each others eyes. Hinata had a faint blush on her cheeks her mouth forming a perfect o.

Naruto brought his hand up and began playing with strands of her hair.

"Hinata I...I really do love you...I want to be with you..."

Hinata gasped as Naruto cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought her forward and kissed her softly. Hinata stood on her tip toes and leaned further into the kiss wanting more. She placed her hands on his chest clutching his shirt.

Soon she found herself pressed against a stone wall. Naruto began desperatly kissing her. He needed her. Just as she needed him.

Naruto reached down and brought her leg up wrapping it around his waist as he began to grind into her letting her feel his hard erection.

Hinata blushed madly from the feel of him and felt like she was going to faint. But she wouldn't allow herself too. She needed him just as much as he needed her. She could feel herself becoming wet and she broke away from the kiss Naruto instintly went to her neck and began sucking on it marking her as his. Hinata was his and he wasn't going to let any man touch her.

"Naruto-kun...we shouldn't do this here..." whispered Hinata her face flushed.

Naruto nodded. Grabbing her and holding her tight he dashed back towards his apartment. He couldn't wait to have her in bed. He knew he'd most likely have to take charge the first time. If she was on top for the first time she may faint right in the middle of it.

Once in his apartment they kicked off they're shoes while still clinging to each other. Naruto began unzipping Hinata's purple coat and taking it off while leading her into his room.

Hinata gasped when she felt her coat drop to the floor and her bra ripped off. Naruto hooked his thumbs in her pants and brought them down along with her panties leaving her bare. Hinata stepped out of them as he set her on his bed.

Taking his own pants off leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt he hovered over Hinata and quickly latched onto one of her breasts sucking on it greedily before she could attempt to cover herself.

Hinata gasped at the feeling of his rough tongue on her perked nipple. While his hand messaged the other one.

Hinata arched her back giving him full acess to her breasts. After giving both breasts equal attention he began kissing down her body nipping at pieces of her skin and kissing over the tiny bit marks he left.

He took Hinata's legs and hooked them over his shoulders and licked her softly. He could feel her shudder against his tongue and she gasped and moaned loudly when Naruto's tongue plunged into her.

She was already wet and was trying to buck her hips up not liking the slow movements of his tongue but Naruto kept her in place. He really was mischevious and loved seeing her squirm.

He couldn't wait to have her squirming beneath him. Naruto bit on her clit and she cried out in shear pleasure. Not being able to control himself anymore Naruto released her legs and took off his boxers and shirt.

He looked down at Hinata leaning down he whispered her name apologetically for he knew this would hurt then he kissed her needily as he sunk into her. Hinata gasped in the kiss as he reached her virgin barrier and pushed through it.

Hinata's cry was muffled from the kiss.

"Hinata..." Naruto groaned against her lips affected by her tightness.

"Naruto.." Hinata panted letting him know it was okay to continue by raising her hips.

Naruto began to rock his hips against hers in a slow motion. As Hinata began to get used to him he picked up his pace Hinata meeting with his thrusts. Arching her back until they both came screaming each others names.

Naruto collapsed on Hinata the were both panting. After a few minutes Naruto picked his head up from her chest and kissed her nibbling on her bottom lip until she shyly opened her mouth for him.

Naruto's tongue tarted in her mouth and explored every inch of it. Tasting her he groaned in the kiss.

After they parted he rolled to the side and instintly brought Hinata to lay on him.

"I love you...Naruto..." Hinata whispered before she passed out on him.

Naruto smirked.

"I know...me too."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were so into they're love making that they failed to notice the two watching through the window.

"So thats the nine-tails eh? He's still just a kid." smiled a woman with black lipstick she had long black wavy hair megenta colored eyes and wore a long strapless dress with a V shaped cut in the middle of her breast showing her clevege with black gloves the reached all the way up to her upper arm.

"The chakra of the nine-tails is almost limitless...I need that power. If I am to reach my goal..." said a man with short black hair red eyes and a long black trench coat with a white T-shirt underneath and black loose pants.

"We'll wait a few years..."

The woman looked at the man.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready...besides mine as well let them have some fun." smirked the man as he eyed the woman now sitting on his lap.

The woman smiled.

"True."

In a second they disappeared into the night.

* * *

**This is the end of Bonds! Hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it long for you guys! This is my longest chapter yet! And before I get asked yes I know I didn't put Karins death in it yet but don't worry I have that all planed. She will carry on...her suffering will continue! -laughs evily while stabbing a vuddo doll of Karin- I gave you guys two lemons at the end so no flames! Please review! I'll have the sequel posted in a minute.**


	30. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Okay this note is WAY overdue! Okay, so I know people are wondering when I'm posting the sequel but here's the thing . . . I don't like SasuSaku anymore. I'm a full-fledged, devoted NaruSasuNaru fan. Be it brother love, deep friendship, or romantic, I love it all and support THAT. Their bond. It's the only one in the entire series that has made me cry. Also the writers for that genre are among the BEST I have ever read from. Their originality and the fact that their characters are more in character than the ones in this one . . . seriously, I have NEVER read a Sasuke story where he's actually in character. NEVER. And even in this one, he's not. I can see that.

Some of you may have noticed that I've also taken my other SasuSaku stories down, and it's for this very reason. The ONLY reason I'm keeping Bonds up is because it is probably my very first long, chapter completed story. And my writing has developed a LOT since then. So it's nice to have this to look back on and see how much I've improved. And I have by much! X33 Seriously, I'm surprised this story has as many reviews as it does . . . I mean REALLY fucking surprised.

So an ending note, please don't give me shit about me switching and totally committing to NaruSasuNaru, and for those who think people just like the pairing cause it's 'cute' shush, because I, personally, love the pairing because well, like I said it's the only bond that has made me cry aaaaand, I don't know, something about it in the manga just really touches me. So don't just assume things like that, it makes you sound ignorant.

Also, NO homophobia with me. I will take it as a personal insult as well considering I, myself, am homosexual. I don't personally care if you flame the story, it's an opinion and that's what reviews are for. And the grammar is so bad I would probably end up agreeing with whoever flames this. But if you are to flame, flame the story, not me. That's a personal insult and offensive. The review button is for comments on the STORY.

For those who also like NaruSasu/SasuNaru, well one, I have a SasuNaru story called Heaven on this account, but I have another account where my pen name is Bleeding White Lily and will have nothing but NaruSasu/SasuNaru stories on it. The only story on this account I'll be continuing is Our Love Story and even that won't be quite frequent.

If you like my writing, want to see how well I've improved, or whatever I would love and appreciate your support for my account on ficitonpress, my pen name is Bleeding White Lily and the link is on my profile if you don't want to search for me. Hell you can even google my pen name and find me . . . wherever I am. Though my livejournal pen name is Bleedinglily. The white wouldn't fit in . . . T.T ANYWAY! So sorry to those who were waiting for my sequel but realize that if I did the sequel now, Naruto and Sasuke would leave Sakura and Hinata for each other and Saku and Hina would find 'comfort' in each other and I don't think that'd be what you guys were looking for. So I'm just gonna leave Bonds as it is. Thanks for the support, this piece of crap really wasn't worthy but thanks anyway! I AM grateful, seriously, you guys boosted my ego enough for me to stay with it and it's because of that that I've gotten so much better and can now feel more confident that one day I'll make it as a novelist.

Also, for my fictionpress account, I have three boylove stories, Knight in Black Armor, Secret Sun, and a one-shot called Candy Hearts, so if boy love isn't your cup of tea and you go there don't read those. If you do . . . well enjoy! My other stories all feature heterosexual couples.

So I think that's all I want to say.

LA SMOOCH  
MUCH LOVE!!!


End file.
